Fuck love! I'm A Kitten: Reversed Akatsuki Kittens Story
by KikiTheTiki6669
Summary: Just a normal college girl sent to the Naruto world is taken care of by the Akatsuki. What will She do when she finds out that the world seems to bring her happiness and then take it away and repeat the process.
1. Chapter One: Little Memory

My room was lit up while my text books were on my lap. College definitely has a way of draining all sense of energy from your soul. I yawned once again, letting my mind wander. Not necessarily a good thing. I have a bad habit of letting things go dark. I knew this yet it still happened, memories began flooding my mind.

"_**Stop being such a slut! If it wasn't for the fact you couldn't keep your legs shut these awful things wouldn't happen to you! You know what it wouldn't surprise me if you ended up dead in a ditch or pregnant on the streets!" A wrathful woman yelled at a 14 year old me. My eyes stained my cheeks from the tears. I always wondered why I had to endure such awful pain. After the hateful woman; my supposed mother left I grabbed my razor. **_

_**I have scars and I cut, mostly to release the stress from my abandonment, anger, depression, and anxiety Issues. I'll never hate my mother, I can't. Even if she hurt me, I just can't bring myself to hate her. Despite the fact she gave up on me. She didn't even care anymore. She just thinks that everything I say or do is an excuse. I've wanted to end it multiple times. But...there's something that keeps me here... I'm not even sure what it is, but it's there...I have a counseling session now, at first I hated them but now. It's not so bad… Unless my mother starts screaming again. That's when things get bad again. Despite all of this, you know what I found out hurts the most is when you blame yourself for something that happened you couldn't quite control. When the person you thought you could confide in, when they blame you for the incident that you couldn't control. **_

I snapped out of my darkening thoughts when I heard my phone buzz. It summoned my attention. Opening my messages I noticed my best friend Penelope texted me.

"_Hey Sphere! What are you doing right now? ^_^ ?~ 3" _

I shook my head at the woman's antics. I recalled what I was thinking earlier when I had noticed that it has been almost 7 years since that particular memory. I'm now 20, almost 21. I moved out when I was about 18 with a few buddies I met at college. Moved around and had a good time. I now live on my own with a decent job as a sales associate. I have a crazy cat named Chaos, and boy does she live up to her name. Nothing, I swear nothing, can make more trouble then that cat!

"_Nothing much, I WAS studying but I decided to finish it tomorrow. So now I'm reading Fan Fiction like I normally do after I study."_

I respond before going back to my Akatsuki kittens story. Yeah you heard me I'm reading an Akatsuki kitten story ironic right? The Akatsuki was my favorite people in the whole world. I yawned during the story and so I decided to put it on silent since it was already a little past midnight.

"Huh, Monday morning already?" I sighed since It was the 15th, which means a test. I decided that I should text Penelope one more time so she didn't think I died since I'm about to pass the fuck out.

"_Hey, I'm headed to bed, I'll text you after class and before work! Love you, see you in class 3."_

I yawned again laying down on my bed. Soon falling asleep I didn't realize my phone lit up and I wasn't expecting my phone to start to glow a bright red as soon as the clock struck 3:00 am. Wind was whipping around my room and guess what? I slept through it magically. I wish I didn't though because little did I know I was sucked into the Naruto world and about to go on an adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter Two: Where am I? What am I?

**Sapherya~Pov**

When I woke up, I wasn't expecting to wake up outside or in a forest for that matter. I wondered how I had even got here in the first place and when I went to stand up I staggered a little bit feeling unbalanced and dizzy, falling over onto my side. I felt a little unusual to myself and then I noticed something was not quite right. I went to put my hand on the ground to help push myself off the ground when I noticed I didn't have hands anymore but rather small little paws. My fur was a dark brownish color with slight reddish ends. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, No, I didn't believe what I was seeing. I got up and spun around noticing I had a small kitten sized tail trailing behind me and at that moment I knew. I was drugged… Or at least that was the only thing that made sense to me. At this point in my mind the only logical thing to do was scratch myself since I didn't have opposable thumbs to pinch myself. I carefully took a nail of mine that popped from the padded paw and I raked it against my other arm and yowled in pain as I drew blood. Looking around I noticed nothing changed. "Fuck! Holy fucking cheese balls. This...It isn't a dream nor am I on drugs. What the hell is going on here? How the hell have I turned into a bloody cat?" I mumbled to myself trying to come up with some sort of rationalization for what could be happening to me at this moment but nothing would come to mind. I sat there Thinking for quite some time before coming to the conclusion that just sitting here wasn't going to do anything. I needed to find out where the heck I currently am.

Deciding to finally get up and move, I picked a direction to start walking in and headed that way. It felt like an hour went by when I finally hit a dirt road. I must've been left out in the back country I suppose. Why else would there be dirt roads instead of asphalt ?I could feel myself starting to grow fatigued with hunger. However, I knew I just couldn't stop and eat, partially because there was nowhere to just stop and eat at, that, and I'm a cat. I think after about two, maybe two and a half hours of walking, I made it to a small village that I happened to wander into. However no one seemed to notice me. I just wondered about the small village in search of some sort of food before I collapsed. Noticing a small food vendor selling what seemed like grilled squid. I felt my stomach growl and I walked up to it sitting at the base contemplating on how to acquire some. I was about to walk off, my head hung low and sadly feeling super sick from not eating all day and since I didn't eat much the day before my body was throwing a fit.

I noticed a small child who was walking with their parents and held a grilled squid. I ran over and rubbed against their legs. When the parent saw me they tried to shoo me away by trying to push me off of the child's leg. I sighed and turned to walk away when I accidentally got knocked upside the head with a piece of grilled squid. When I looked back I saw the child smile at me and wave as he continued to eat the rest of his food walking alongside his parents. I picked up the piece of food and sighed seeing a little dirt got on it.

I walked around with the food till I found a small park with a bench in it. Strolling under it laying down and began to nibble on it. A few minutes into my meal two people sat down. I suppose to rest up for a moment before continuing on their way. I sat still listening to what was being said. I mean no one is really going to pay attention to a little feline. So I mean there's no issue with actually staying.

"Itachi?" I swore I heard the first guy say Itachi. "Do you think the skill level of this next jinjuriki would be like? Perhaps more of a challenge then the last one?" I took that as my que to leave. If I somehow managed to be placed or thrown or even slingshot into the world of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden I was definitely not sticking around to get my hide skinned by the Akatsuki, fuck that shit. As much as they are my favorite characters in the whole series and I always said that i'd probably go up and fangirl on them, not that it actually may happen I'm scared shitless because they can probably kill me quicker than Naruto can say Ramen. I quickly and attempted to be silent as I tried to sneak away. However, I suppose I didn't do a stupendous job, since I yowled when someone picked me up by the scruff of the neck. May I add ow, it fucking hurts and i'm sorry to any cat I've ever picked up like this. Maybe it's because I'm originally human? Who the fuck knows.

"Hey asshole, put me down!" I yowled knowing they couldn't understand me, the only thing they heard was hissing and meowing. Thank the heavens about that.

"Itachi, what do you have there. A spy? You don't normally have your Sharingan activated at random." The blue man I'm assuming is Kisame stated rather suspiciously. Therefore I'm going to naturally assume that the man who picked me up is Itachi. When I looked up from being held and my eyes widened as I came face to face with none other than the actual Sharingan of Itachi Uchiha. Boy, may I add that as my tiny helpless little body trembled I knew right then in that moment, I'm sure I peed myself.

"This cat, something's… different, it doesn't have any sort of chakra running through it, yet here it is, alive and well." He pondered for a moment and made a few hand signs and poof happened but nothing happened. Not to me nor anything around us. "Strange, this is something Pein will want to see." I stiffened at the statement that the raven haired male just said. I noticed that Kisame was leaning closer to me and I glared then attempted to scratch the large blue man who _**Towered **_over me as he tried to rub my head. Sorry pal, I'm not letting our large deadly hands anywhere near my easily squashed head.

"Itachi is it possible for cats to be this intelligent?" He asked Itachi, the said Uchiha shrugged.

"Hn, we'll take it along, Pein needs to see this." As he said that he placed me in his arms and they started to walk. Me, being the curious little shit I was, wanted to see where we were going so I climbed to his shoulder and looked around. I guess the perks of being a cat that people didn't know was human, was that you could get away with shit such as riding on peoples shoulders. However, if they were to find out I was a human in a cat body I think that would be one hell of a conversation to explain. I'm not sure how I'd even explain it anyhow.

"Heh, Itachi it seems to like you."

"Hn" I rolled my eyes at the said Uchiha's famous response. When a rather odd thought crossed my mind. If these are the real Akatsuki members I have just gotten myself into some real deep shit. I groan and plopped my head down on his shoulder/my paws and mewls pitifully. I guess my life was as good as it could be. I mean at least I get to die in an awesome way yeah? Death by Akatsuki? I wonder if it will be fatality style, like in MKX or if it will be kind of lame. If I die, I hope it's at least awesome.

I suppose after walking all day I had become sleepy. I felt my eyelid start to feel heavy. I really didn't want to sleep, especially since I didn't know who these people were and I wasn't sure where the hell they were taking me. However, my eyes won this little battle and they closed as I soon drifted off into a lulled deep sleep. Darkness and an empty, dreamless sleep followed.

When I woke up from my nice little "cat" nap I was in some sort of weird little underground hideout. There were stone walls and caves like ceilings. Everything smelled like earth, which to be honest to god, was amazing! Realizing I was on someone's lap, I jumped and claws protruded out of my tiny paws. When I looked up I saw Itachi who was looking down at my reaction. I yawned tiredly and stretched and curled up, I couldn't resist purring as his rather oddly soft hand stoked along my back and against my fur. It was rather pleasurable, I leaned in his hand and fell asleep purring. Then again I did similar shit while I was human who doesn't enjoy a good head scratch and nap time!

About 10 minutes later I woke up again and meowed at Itachi just as my stomach growled. "Hungry?" The male stated emotionless. I meowed softly and climbed up to his shoulder. Itachi stood up and walked to I'm assuming the kitchen. Once we made it to the room, it was indeed a kitchen. It was so weird seeing their stuff it was very similar back to what I have in my apartment. Itachi set me on a counter where I sat down watching him curiously as he opened the fridge pulling out some leftover cod or something. I just knew it was a white fish. He pulled a small amount off it and placed it on the counter for me while he heated the rest of it for himself. Sitting at a bar stool by the counter his careful calculating eyes focused on me. It honestly made me very nervous but I gulped my pride away and began to eat the fish. Once it took the first bite I realized I was a lot hungrier than I originally thought. I noticed I finished eating that quicker than I should've damn, if it wasn't for the fact (which at the moment I'm glad as hell I'm a cat) I would have been blushing about 50 shades of too damn red. I turned so my back was to him as I laid down closing my eyes. This is going to be a long evening I thought to myself before drifting off into a distant sleep.

**Itachi~Pov**

As I was watching the new kitten eat, I noticed that she was a bit clumsy. I found out she was a female earlier. However the cat didn't seem to like that very much, almost as if she was embarrassed. I'd have to admit it was kind of cute. However, despite everything going on, I still should give her a name so that I'm not just calling her "cat." I thought to myself for a minute thinking about her personality and how she acts. Yet there wasn't much known about her, she seems so much like a mystery. I think that's what I'll name her, Nazo. While the kitten finished then fell asleep on the counter in front of me I fell into a deep thought after finishing my own food. She really was a strange mystery. I thought maybe It was a sy in a transformation jutsu however when I released it nothing happened. Maybe It's nothing but, the one thing that's bothering me is that I sense absolutely no chakra in her. She let me pick her up and I took her to my room. "Come on Nazo." She woke up and yawned before climbing to my shoulder like always and mewled. She's not a normal cat and I can tell she's special, I just am not quite sure how.

When I got to my room I locked the door and walked to the bathroom. Heaving a sigh of relief I began to take off my cloak after putting Nazo on the bed and took off my shirt and turned to grab Nazo when I saw she's hiding her face looking away. Why would a cat be embarrassed, I already knew it was a female but to act like this was unusual? My mind wondered. I chuckle at this though and I pick her up as I start the shower and I strip the rest of my clothes stepping in bringing Nazo with me. She seems really warm. It seems like if she could blush she would and she doesn't look down. What an interesting kitten. On top of that she's enjoying the water eyes closed and just lets it run on her. How strange.

I wash my hair and then wash little Nazo so she's clean, purring as I wash her fur. Weird, cats hate water yet she seems to like it. I finished cleaning us both and I wrapped a towel around myself before I dry her with a fluffy towel. She yawns again and curls up in the towel. This sight makes me smile slightly. I put on my boxers and grab the sleeping kitten meowing as she wakes up. As I lay in bed I pet her and she curls up next to me as we both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Life as an Akatsuki Pet

**Sapherya~Pov**

I woke up early that morning. Laying by Itachi. I blush but I then stand and stretch yawning and I jump down off the bed wondering around the room. I walked into the bathroom hopping up to the sink from the toilet and I turned on the water so I could drink.

By this point Itachi's awake and he came in looking at me. "What are you doing Nazo?" I just mewled like I wanted food... I guess he got the idea because he picked me up sighing again and carried me to the kitchen after turning the water off. Unknown to Sapherya he wondered how she knew how to do that. Instead of some sort of fish or meat I get a bowl of warmed milk. I lap it up the feeling being weird because the little hair like things on my tongue is like picking the milk up allowing me to lap it up. 'Heh...I wonder...will I ever be human again? I slipped on some spilled milk landing face first, spilling the entire bowl all over me, the bowl landing on me and I couldn't escape. When the darkness finally ended Itachi looked at me with a slightly angry glare. I look down at my tail between my legs. I mewled and I shook being cold and soaked and he picked me up by the scruff sighing taking me to the shower. "I get you're an intelligent Kitten, but sometimes I wonder when you do stuff like this.." he sighed and rubbed his head. That was the last straw from Itachi. I bit his hand and ran to the bathtub after he dropped me. I tried to run towards the bathroom to turn the water on… "Hn." Was all that was stated sharingan activates he looks annoyed and sighs then starts the shower as lathers my fur up with soap careful to not get the vile stuff in my eyes. "Why are you an ass hole weasel-chan" I ask of course he only hears meows. I sigh annoyed with being a freaking cat.. Why me?...my other friends would have been ecstatic about this me.. Yeah it's cool and all but seriously...I don't want to be a fucking cat this wouldn't be as bad if I could tease the Akatsuki.. he finally rinsed me off and dried my fur off, I lick his hand in apology and he cracks a small smile. "Ok Nazo...I forgive you...now behave…" I mewl again and rub my head against his hand yawning as I fall asleep...tomorrow the fun begins...


	4. Chapter Four: Let the A-CAT-suki GAMES B

I smirk as I jump into Kisame's room and I sneak into his closet and I pull out his I Heart Sharks boxers and I go to Konan's room throwing them over her face and I sneak out kitty snickering. Soon after finding a new victim I walk into Hidan's room and look around. What can I do here? I smirk remembering something I just happened to find in the village...HOLY WATER!. I go and put a circle of holy water around him putting a cross in his hands and I smirk...running out when I go to

Kakuzu's room I make a fire and burn all of HIS money not the Akatsuki's money HIS...walking out as if I did nothing I go to Pein's room and I spilled a bottle of ink making sure not to step in it and I run off to go sleep on the couch... When everyone wakes up I hear a bunch of screams and cursing and I laugh falling asleep...

**Konan~Pov**

I woke up only to be greeted by male boxers on my face and what's worse they said I Heart Sharks..! I was horrified and screamed as Pein started yelling and he came in covered in ink…

"what happened to you?" I ask he looks at me annoyed saying

"I guess ink spilled and it got all over me…"he glares deadly annoyed. I grumble

"I'd rather have that then Kisame's boxers on my face..." Pein looks pissed off and he storms off to find Kisame. I roll my eyes getting dressed for the day…

"Whoever pranked us won't be able to face Pein without crying again.." I say before heading to get breakfast...

**Hidan's~Pov**

I woke up and my hand instantly burned and I yelled "OW MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I growl and I'm stuck in a ring of FUCKING HOLY FUCKING WATER?! "DEIDARA! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU YOU STUPID SON OF A FUCKING MOTHER JASHIN!" I yell pissed off...I finally get out of the circle around my bed groaning as my body burns like hell and I take a shower groaning in pain when I finish I mumbled profanities as I step out drying off. I walked out dressed looking for food that isn't old and isn't the blue bitch's cooking.


	5. Chapter Five: Uh oh, Found Out

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-left: -22.5pt; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sapherya~ Pov/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the whole fiasco of the pranks and being chased down and hunted by most of the Akatsuki members when they found out it was me who caused all of the mess. I was being held up by the scruff of my neck by a blonde bomber and a clay bomb on the other hand. "Well shit, this is the end of the line!" I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the singeing and burning that was to come, but it never came. When I peeked an eye open I found that Deidara was no longer holding me; it was Itachi. Pein was also in the room with an embarrassed and pissed off Konan. I let out a small and timid mewl and looked around at the others. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein looked at me and studied my small stature for a minute before completing a few hand signs and a poof happened but nothing then smoke happened. I was still a small kitten that was helpless and in the hands of the Akatsuki./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I thought that she was a ninja possibly posing as a cat.." He muttered to himself making him look weird to me. Before I knew what was happening, I was in the hands of Konan the origami Queen. I licked her hand in a small apology even though that probably wasn't enough. Welp, you can't say that I didn't try. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Konan looked at me thoughtfully and sighs, putting me on Pein's cold desk. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What should we do Leader-Sama?" She asked with a worried look "It's obvious that she is smart. She acts like a human but is in the shape of a cat." She noted my tiny form. "She has done nothing but cause trouble" I sighed to myself and trotted to the inkwell that rested on the desk by some papers. I wasn't sure if they could English... But it was my last option and I hope it doesn't get me killed. Dipping my claw into the inkwell I began to write. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I Am Sapherya Kormak, I AM a human…I fell asleep one night and woke up here… or well in the village the Itachi and Kisame found me…" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I dipped my claw again as I ran out of ink /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not sure how I ended up here… But this isn't where I'm from." /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked around at the glaring shocked face and I cringed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…I sat down and stared at the people who were in the room, Konan, Pein, Itachi, and hiding in the darkness of a corner was Tobi. I'm a goner. I sighed to myself. Pein looked rather suspicious/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So our goal then, is to figure out how to change this cat back to a human." He found this slightly amusing. "Sapherya you said your name was?" He asked me directly. I nodded once. "How is it you are a living creature yet possesses no chakra?" he asked another question and I thought about it for a minute before getting my claw dirty again with ink and began to write. On the paper that I had been using before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I am not sure, let me just put it this way." /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" dip, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do not come from your world, in my world we don't have your life source called chakra." /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"dip/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Which could be why I do not possess any currently even if I was introduced into your world." /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I finished writing thankful they were able to read my scribbles. Pein looked shocked and deep in thought as he processed what I just wrote out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A world where there is no chakra?" He questioned unsure of what was going on. He definitely knew that I was not a normal being. " Well at this point there is nothing we can do and this…" he paused "thing seems pretty harmless. If she gets into any more trouble lock her into a closet." He commanded. I sweat dropped and glares at the ginger haired man and sighs. I guess I did deserve it. I am a troublemaker after all. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Itachi picked me up and took me to his bathroom once again so we could clean my fur of the vile ink that seems to get everywhere. "What a pain in the ass….I love ink and pen writing, but using my paw seems like a pain ...now it's matted in my fur and it's going to take forever to get out!" I whined which actually sounded like a whine from me. Itachi looked down at me, lips pursed and he raised a brow. Now that the stupid Uchiha knows who I am he's back to being emotionless and Uchiha...y. I guess that is what you could call it. I sighed in annoyance and waited for him to turn the faucet on so I could bathe myself. "How annoying." I muttered to myself. Itachi picked up some soap and helped me clean all of the black ink out of my brown fur and dried me off. The said raven haired Uchiha placed me on the bed and stared at me. "What?!" I hissed and glared. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hn." was all the raven haired male said. I swear my jaw dropped and I shot him a death glare hoping it would burn holes into him. To no avail it didn't happen. Grant I swore that the Uchiha cracked a slight smile and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going delusional, AND I'm HUNGRY" I mewled and pointed to my face. Hoping I didn't look to stupid and he got the message. Raising an eyebrow the Uchiha stood and picked me up, I guess they don't trust me to be alone anymore. I don't blame them. A human in a cat form who makes crazy messes in their base. Yeah I wouldn't leave me alone either. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Later we reached the kitchen and he pulled out some food for the both of us. I got some leftover salmon that was cooked yesterday with a tiny cat portion of rice. How nice, at least I still get decent food. I grinned and polished off my food. I noticed Itachi was drinking something and walked over sniffing realizing it was Nigori Sake! "Oh god! I love that stuff!" I meowed and thought of a devious plan to be able to get some for myself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sitting down I thought of all the ways I could possibly distract the male so she could get her fill of the wonderful sweet rice wine. Finally I decided to knock off the wooden fruit bowl and watch him catch it and glare at me. "Damn it…" I pout and sit there with my tail flicking in annoyance, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop causing trouble.." he stated to me rather darkly. I just pouted and turned my back to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stupid fucking Uchiha, ruining all of my plans." I glare at the wall opposite of me. I just sat there in annoyance and guess what that ass hole weasel boy did next! He fucking pet me! HE SCRATCHED MY HEAD which… In all honesty felt amazing and I ended up leaning into his hand as he scratched behind my ear. Curse the gods with wonderful head scratches. After the head scratches were done the Uchiha looks at me a smirk on his stupid face. Me being a childish person...I mean cat I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. He gave a slight chuckle at this and finished his Nigori Sake and I just looked heartbroken. Laying down on the table my ear flattened against my head the stupid tail of mine flicking in annoyance. "I just wanted a little bit." I whined in my head wishing I could be human to taste the wonderful sweet liquid that would coat my throat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Itachi must have seen my reaction and rose a brow in question. "Hn" wall all that Itachi spoke and poured a little cap full of the liquid and set it out in front of me. I jumped up and looked excitedly at him and looked up at him my eyes twinkling in admiration. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you!" I meowed happily, of course he wouldn't be able to understand what I was saying but you know; close enough! I trotted to the little cap and lapped it up quickly and shook as I tasted the sweet alcohol. I finished my kitty equivalent of a drink feeling weird and I jumped down off the table accidentally knocking over the soy sauce. The dark, salty condiment spilling on me. I laid down on the floor ears flat again and meowed somewhat pitifully. Itachi sighed at me and picked me up after cleaning up the mess. Taking me to his bathroom to give me yet ANOTHER bath today, man I really suck at keeping clean. This time he used the bathtub which I'm actually very thankful for since as soon as the hot water and steam hit my fur mixed with soy sauce, and alcohol in my system I felt my shape changing. Not even a minute later I was awkwardly sitting in the bathtub… what's worse in this situation of awkwardness… I WAS FUCKING NAKED! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, well…" I stuttered trying to find my voice. "Well, this is uh...awkward" I managed to get out of the tub a bright red blush spread across my face. If my best friend Penelope knew what was happening right now she'd be laughing her ass off. That stupid bitch, but she's my stupid bitch. Itachi jumped back and had a slight glare in his eyes. "I'm going to die tonight," I muttered and reached for a towel to cover myself. Standing I began to wrap it around myself, standing there awkwardly. "So as you can see…This is um, me." I looked awkwardly and held the towel closer to my body. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are the cat?" Itachi stares darkly and monotone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, that would be me… You called me Nazo I believe." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pein will want reports of this. Follow me" He said followed by the famous Uchiha Hn. sweat dropping I glanced at the Uchiha male not following. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As much as I'd like to meet Leader-Sama, I refuse to meet him in nothing but a towel." I shot an embarrassed glare at the ravenette. I swear if he makes me go anyway I will not forgive him. Not long after my thought process was interrupted by an "Hn." His Sharingan still activated, he walked out of the bathroom and came back with some ninja pants and shirt throwing them to me. I blushed nodding noticing that he was still there. "W-well, can't I have a little bit of privacy?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hn." I sweat drop again and sighs /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well it's not like you haven't seen me naked anyway." I muttered barely audibly and turned around so my back was to him taking a breath. I dropped the towel and pulled the pants on and situated them on my hips. Grabbing the shirt I pulled the piece of material over my head and over my chest nicely easing it down. Turning to face the emotionless Uchiha I blinked and sighed walking after him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It wasn't long till we arrived at the leaders door, I felt my heart rate speed up as he knocked waiting for the signal. Hearing the summoning we walked in. To say I was afraid was an understatement… I was scared SHITLESS. I stood there waiting for someone to speak. Well, there is gay baby born this day. People always wondered why I used that phrase, or what it's used for. The basic way of saying it is, whenever there is an awkward silence being born that very same time a gay baby was born… it makes things less awkward… unless you count that time I said it in the wrong place wrong time and got knocked out by a gay person. I sweat drop remembering that time and chuckled slightly before tensing when I heard someone clear their throat. Fuck. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, I believe you've said your name was Sapherya." Pein stated darkly he really scared me in real life. I nodded my head nervously dropping the awkward smile I had earlier. My lips were pursed in a straight line and my face void of all emotion. Bowing my head slightly not out of respect but almost a cowering stance. "What is your purpose here?" He asked me directly, his rinnegan eyes piercing my soul. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, well…" I paused looking at their reactions, both sets of kekkei genkai on me. "This is awkward...Okay to put it simply, I don't have a single fucking clue why I'm here." I instantly regret how I said that. Both sets of eyes narrow and I was receiving a death glare. Taking a breath I decided to trust them enough to spill what I could at least. "So here's the thing, what I mean is I'm not sure how I ended up here. All I knew was that I fell asleep and woke up here. I was in my house in my little town of Larutan, Texas…" pausing for a moment since the confusion was evident in both of their faces. All I know is that I'm probably going to be killed, them thinking I'm a spy or some weird shit like that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where is that? Is that a new hidden village? I've never heard of it." Pein asked, staring intensified. Ouch, if looks could kill. wait , I guess they can here… fuck me sideways. I sighed and decided to try and explain myself a little better. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, to put it bluntly obvious, you said I didn't have any chakra right? Well that's because I'm not from your… your world. In a way I'm from another dimension, one wherein all technically you do not exist none of this exists. I have no clue how I ended up here as I've stated before, I fell asleep in my bed and woke up in the forest, met a little boy, and was picked up by Itachi." I stated in one breath. I was panting slightly and stared at them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, you're not from here, I see" I sweat drop once again, man if it wasn't for the fact I know they aren't stupid I would swear they are as dumb as "Tobi's" personality. Their next question almost made me want to fall flat on my face like a cartoon character. "Are you a spy, or on drugs?" I didn't even know they had drugs here, then again they have poisons that can make you weird...you know what I did, I fucking face palmed… hard. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you dumb fucks, I'm not a spy… As Itachi's witnessed I can't seem to go 5 minutes without injuring myself or knocking something over. If I was a ninja, I'd be the dumbest and most clumsiest ninja in the whole world… I can't be sneaky to save my life. Did I mention I'm not quiet… Ok I lied, I CAN be quiet but only when I'm pissed or depressed. But you- .." I cut myself off staring at them seeing their reaction. I can't tell if it's annoyance or amusement. Either way it's pissing me off. "I'm not on drugs either you fuckers…" I muttered under my breath, arms crossed under my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw that stupid Uchiha smirk slightly, but when I looked over it was gone so I don't know. Pein looked like he was contemplating something and looked at Itachi. Before sending a hologram to Kisame summoning him to his "office." Not long after a large blue man walked in shocked and looked at the tiny girl in front of him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the?" he asked, amused by Samehada. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Calm down, I highly doubt she could do anything since we can tell she doesn't possess any chakra. She can do no real harm" Pein announced to everyone there. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gee thanks old man" I grumbled and had many glares on me. Let's just say I kept my mouth shut after that. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You and Itachi will be responsible for keeping an eye on her. As I've said she can do no real physical harm… but I believe she can be..of use to us and our organization." he stated. Lets just say I almost crapped my pants when I saw Konan walk out of the shadows from behind me laying a hand on my shoulder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Holy fucking shit!?" I squeaked and fell to the floor. Curse this stupid PTSD. Everyone and I mean everyone was staring at me while I stared back from the floor. Another gay baby was born… I hold a hand to my chest trying to calm my heart rate down, I'm glad I collapsed like a fainting goat and didn't go for my second reaction… punch the shit out of who scared me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you alright Sapherya?" Konan asked. I heard her but it was slightly drowned out by the hysterical laughter from Kisame. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fuck you Kisame… To answer your question Konan, yes… I - I'm going to just not say what I was" I retract my statement before making myself seem weird. One of them offered a hand to me but I didn't take it. I rolled onto my knees and stood up groaning as they popped uncomfortably. "Stupid back and knees" I grumbled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As I was going to say before you freaked out, I'd like you to follow me so I may get you some appropriate clothing." Konan gestured for me to follow her, I'm going to assume we've been dismissed, man it's like high school all over again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-left: -22.5pt; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, ok" I stated awkwardly and followed the lavender haired woman. God she was beautiful. She was about 169.4cm (5.5ft) tall, her lavender hair was straight and too the shoulder, on one side had a small bun with an origami paper flower. Soon we reached a room that was kind of near the leaders office. When we walked into the room it was tidy and almost soothing. There was origami everywhere but not cluttered. The bed was a king size and had black and red sheets and blankets. Konan led me to a closet and opened it, digging around for a minute. She pulled out some more feminine Capri since they'd fit my 4'9" stature like regular pants. Soon she threw a shirt that was similar to hers. It was black with red trimming on me. It was long and went a little past my butt and had a deep v-neck cut and a slit up the front showing my belly button. I blushed and put it on, it was a little tight around the bust area, but I expected that. Grant Konan was almost the same size as she was, I was impressed to say the least. I bowed and smiled at her softly "Thank you very much Konan-san." With that she nodded and led me to Itachi's room. /span/p 


	6. Chapter Six: Awkward Situations

**Sapherya~ Pov**

I was standing awkwardly in Itachi's room and decided to sit on the floor in front of the bed and lean back my neck and back resting against the bed. I closed my eyes, yawning, feeling tired, man today was definitely something I was not looking forward to. I didn't expect to transform into a human this quickly. I honestly wasn't sure if I was ever going to be human again. I was almost asleep when I heard the door open and someone walked in. I cracked open a single eye and yawned again covering my mouth seeing Itachi. I stayed in my position on the floor staring up at him. Okay; well to be fair I'd be looking up at him anyway since I'm so short and he's so… not.

"Hn."

"_Hn._" I repeated back to him staring at him blankly. His eyes flashed red and narrowed. I heard my stomach growl and a blush formed on my cheeks. I took my chance to look away muttering "Stupid stomach, shut up."

"Let's go." He stated simply I just sat there and rose a brow.

"Where are we going, a death chamber, torture room?" I was amused and kind of bored when I asked him watching his face rather closely to gauge his reaction. Bad combination on all accounts.

"You're hungry…"

"No, I'm not. I think that was you" I had to hold back laughter, a smirk peeking upon my lips. He glares and then goes back to being emotionless.

"Hn," he then goes to sit on a chair next to a desk picking up a book. While he was reading I got bored and stood up and looked around going to his bookshelf. I began looking at everything there.

"Such a wide selection of books." My eyes softened at the sight, books were one of my few weaknesses. The thought of being transported to another world simply by words. Imagining the magical adventures that I got to go on was truly amazing, sometimes I couldn't even remember if it was a book or movie. Books can be so detailed and that is what I liked. I smiled in a nostalgic way and chuckled softly. "So many memories with so many good books. I should find another good book, I wonder if there is any here that I would and could read." I muttered to myself examining the books carefully.

**Itachi's~Pov **

I watched the annoying girl from the corner of my eye, hard to believe that this girl was the kitten that I had. I feel awkward since she got to see how I am in private. To say the least, I'm embarrassed that she saw me smile. The girl was examining my bookshelf in wonder, again hard to believe that this energetic girl was a fan of reading. She seems like the type that wouldn't be able to sit through a book. Then again you never judge a book by its cover. While going back to my own book about the history of the sand village I heard her begin to chuckle as she ran her fingers across the spine of my books gently and in a loving way. I listened to what she was saying to herself, slightly curious.

"Such a wide selection of books." She gave a small sigh at this and looked at them longingly. "So many memories with so many good books. I should find another good book. I wonder if there is any here that I would and could read." With that her hand glides the spines as if she was trying to read the titles of the books.

"What kind of books do you enjoy?" I found myself asking her a simple question amused. My face was completely stoic as I watched her intently. I think I must have taken her off guard since she jumped before turning around looking at me with slightly wider eyes. She pursed her lips and looked at me with a thoughtful look.

"I don't think you would own anything in my particular genre of book." She stated a slight smirk hinting at the corner of her lips.

"Hn…" I huffed and gave her a slight annoyed look at her antics. She really can get on my nerves. "How would I know if you don't tell me?" I retorted.

"True, but why would you like to know?" She rebutted my statement. Damn this girl is getting on my nerves. Although I'll admit she's fairly talented in debating, not many people can usually get me to speak very much. I'm not sure if I want her to talk more or just be silent. I figured the former since I just kept talking.

"I just happened to hear you saying about reading a good book. I was debating if I had anything that would be of interest to you. But if you're unable to tell-" She cut me off surprising me with her answer.

"I usually like fantasy, romance books." She started with a blush. "Yes, I'm aware that my selection is childish, but I enjoy the stories that I get to go on adventures with the main character. One of my favorite books is called Old Magic by Marianne Curley." (It's a really good book if you don't know it or haven't read it you should!) She stated a far away look in her eyes. I've never heard of that book before, I was curious about it. I wanted to know more about her, she intrigued me to say the least. She looked like she was about to say something, but closed her mouth almost instantly kind of embarrassed about it.

"Well, why don't you tell me about this book of yours?" I asked if I truly wanted to know what this book meant to her. Maybe it could help me uncover the secrets of this unusual and energetic girl. She looked at me with a slight blush and looked kind of shocked. Soon thereafter she gave a big grin and sat on the bed cross legged and began to tell me about this story. It was filled with romance, magic, and evil from her world.

"Well, since you asked! I'll tell you a brief summary of it!" She grinned excitedly at me, I guess this book really means a lot to her.

"So, the book follows two teenagers in their high school life. The female is basically what we'd call a witch, a woman who has supernatural powers…" She paused for a minute thinking and before I could ask she answered my question.

"Basically supernatural powers or Magic as we call it, is similar to your chakra and jutsu. Magic would be the chakra and the spells would be the Jutsu." I nodded following now.

"In any case she has these powers and notices that the new student; the male protagonist in the book had something evil following him. She notices that bad luck seems to follow him wherever he goes. So she begins to research some stuff, gets close to him and gets him to trust her. Basically they end up being sent into the past to deal with some stuff with his family. They almost get stuck in the past and bad things end up happening to the girl. The ending was decent, but I don't want to spoil it… If I can figure out how I got here maybe... just maybe I can bring a copy and you can read it!" She grins. I wanted to roll my eyes but the story does seem interesting. I kept a straight face and just gave a simple reply.

"Hn." She looked even more annoyed and pouted crossing her arms under her chest making it pop a little. I had to look away just for a moment. Looking back up at her I notice she didn't move.

"That, my good sir was a crappy and unacceptable answer to my story!" she looked almost hurt, this must be her childish side showing again.

"I might have a book that may fall under that category. It might be a little different than what you are used to." I stood from my place bookmarking my own book. Walking over to the bookshelf and scanning the books looking for a particular book. When my fingers found it I dug in and pulled it out by the top of the binding. Handing her the book I gave her a curt nod before going back to sit in my chair to continue my own book. Maybe this will give me a little piece of quiet. I looked up to hear her ask something.

"What is it about?" Is she asking me the same thing I used on her? I stared at her eyebrow raised.

"Hn, why don't you read it and find out." I simply stated and looked back down to my book when I heard a huff.

"Brat, I just wanted to know…" she looked at the cover in wonder. It was a simple bamboo bound cover with leather and silk thread binding. It had a picture of carved dragons on it and a girl. There were a few gems circling a compass in the center under the dragons and above the girl. "It's beautiful Itachi. Are you sure I may read this?" She asked me her voice barely above a whisper.

"I handed it to you didn't I?" I raised a brow again at her. She blushed brightly and huffed flipping me off then turned away.

"Jerk" She grumbled. I just chuckled lightly at the pouting girl. Silence then proceeded to follow by the sound of pages turning. I glanced up at her and she was on the floor once again, her knees up and the book leaned against it while she stared down at it intently, it was an adorable sight to behold. That thought caught me off guard and I had to repeat it in my head trying to understand what I had exactly thought. This wasn't like me. Sure she's been with us for a few months already, but she's only been human since today. Shaking my head slightly I grabbed my book.

I looked back at my own book and continued reading the history filled pages. I preferred to learn more about the history and realistic stories of the past and present. I would however, get specific urges to read a good fictional story that is why I have a few books of those types. I didn't mind lending her one as long as it keeps her out of trouble. If she's as bad as she was as a kitten I definitely need to keep her distracted. I wonder how Kisame will deal with this over hyper girl who enjoys books. I felt my lips tug at the corners forming a smirk at the thought of my partner trying to watch this mischievous girl tomorrow. It was truly a thought to behold. I shook my head and chuckled softly once again going back to the pages in front of me.

**Sapherya~Pov**

I was looking at the book in amusement and wonder, such a beautifully made book. I found that when I opened the book I was able to read it. This was something I was genuinely happy about, that would have sucked if it were in another language that I couldn't read. Turning the page to the first page of the first chapter I began the journey of this book's creation.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

I was about a quarter of the way done with the book. I was reading fairly intently when I heard Itachi stand looking at me. "Is there something wrong with Itachi?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do about sleeping arrangements." he stated almost bored. I knew he was just tired, perks of being an empath. I usually know what people are feeling to a degree.

"Well since I know you are supposed to keep an eye on me, I could sleep on the floor?" I suggested watching him.

"You'll take the bed, so I will find a futon to lay on the floor for myself." He started heading towards the door. I jumped up and grabbed his arm shaking my head.

"No, I refuse to kick you out of your own bed!" I started glaring slightly. He looked tired and sighs rubbing his temple.

"I'm not letting a woman sleep on the floor." He said clearly a little aggravated. I began to think and blushed slightly but made it go away.

"Well…" I paused for a minute making sure I had his attention. "We could always share the bed. It's not like it isn't big enough!" I rushed out hurriedly. I was embarrassed but I needed to suggest it.

"That's rather improper to sleep with a woman like that." I noticed he had that stupid Uchiha smirk and an amused look in his eyes. "But, you'll take the bed, now let me go get the futon." He said before walking out and coming back about 5-10 minutes later, to set it up.

"God damn it Uchiha will you stop being stubborn!" I snapped slightly and huffed laying on the floor only stealing a pillow from the bed. "Fine! If you're sleeping on the floor then I will too." I growled and cuddled to the pillow blushing realizing it smelled like him. God that sounded creepy. I really need to stop this shit, come on brain stop. I closed my eyes and slowly relaxed and yawned before slowly starting to drift off.

I jumped startled when I felt myself being picked up. "What the chicken fluck!" I squeaked my weird curse word earning a weird look from the raven haired male as he plopped me on the bed. "Damn it Itachi I said-" I was cut off by him laying on the other side of the bed after picking up the pillow I had on the floor.

"I will not let a woman sleep on the floor of a bedroom." He simply stated before slowly falling asleep next to me. I felt my face heat up.

"W-what the fuck just happened." My words basically stumble out stupidly. I flipped over and looked at the sleeping Uchiha next to me and I almost yelled when I heard him speak, opening a single red eye.

"Go to sleep Sapherya." I immediately closed my eyes and heard the light flicker off and the darkness surrounded us. Not long after I was lulled into the darkness, sleep pulled me in.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

When I woke the next morning I felt someone staring at me. Sitting up, I covered my mouth as I yawned, wiping the crust from my eyes trying to blink the morning blindness away. Finally, I took a look at my surroundings and found Itachi was awake and dressed, the futon was gone and he was in his chair reading the book he had previously.

"Morning," he stated softly due to it being morning.

"Um, morning." I jumped out and stood up stretching. I began to feel dizzy so I sat back down. I noticed from the corner of my eye he was slightly observing me. That's just awkward. I felt my stomach decided to speak up in that quiet moment.

"Come, let's go get you food." He closed his book and stood from his chair. I shook my head and began to fix up the bed.

"Let me tidy up first." I started and finished making the bed before following him out like a puppy. I looked at my surroundings trying to memorize the pathways from Itachi's room to the kitchen, but at last it was futile. I have no fucking clue where we were at. This place was so big I couldn't keep track, it looked different as a human then it did as a kitten. Finally we made it to the kitchen and I stared for a moment "Would you like me to cook something?" I asked softly. The male looked at me for a moment before curtly nodding

"Don't burn the kitchen down" he just gave a narrowed gaze.

"I won't, I promise. I've never set fire to the kitchen." I grinned and began by washing my hands. Looking around I found some simple ingredients and decided on a breakfast casserole. I beat a bunch of eggs together and placed them to the side and began cooking up some bacon and sausage. I softly sang to one of my favorite songs.

"_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it" _

I was humming to the rest of the song when I began to layer the ingredients into the baking dish. "Layer of hash browns, bacon, eggs, cheese, repeat!" I hummed and did the same thing to the sausage one and for the last one I added both bacon and sausage. Popping it into the oven like an appliance. I began the wait for the food to be done. By this time I also decided to make some coffee and tea. About 30 minutes to an hour later the Akatsuki members all started to trickle in. By the time I pulled breakfast out of the oven all of the members were in the dining room staring at me except Kisame, Konan, Itachi and Pein.

"Who the fucking Jashin is this bitch!?" Hidan yelled pissed since Kakuzu smacked him over the head for being so loud this early in the morning.

"This is Sapherya, she'll be with us for a while so do not kill her." Pein states mostly staring at Hidan and Zetsu. I just blinked at them and pulled some dishes out stacking them next to the food pulling forks out too and dished myself some showing them what it was.

"I-I-I made f-f-food." I stuttered out and took a small bite showing it wasn't poisoned. "I-It's breakfast casserole. Enjoy '' I was able to speak a little bit more firm and steady. Soon Itachi and Kisame both got up and made them each a plate and went to sit down after getting their coffee. After they started eating everyone else began to pour over the food and all sat down at the dining table. I just stayed in the kitchen standing by the counter eating my own food slowly.

"SAPHERYA-CHAN THE FOOD IS AMAZING" Tobi yelled from a different room before bounding into the kitchen with an empty plate in his hand. I winced visibly as he engulfed me in a tight hug.

"TOBI! Let her go and leave her alone Hmm!" Deidara yelled attacking the hyper nin.

"AHHH DEIDARA-SENPAI DON'T HIT TOBI-SAN!" He screamed and ran out of the kitchen. I looked at the direction he ran shaking my head.

"It's ok, I just don't like hugs" I state looking at the blonde that stood in front of me and at the direction the swirled masked man ran to. I knew that Tobi was way more dangerous than he let on. Deidara looked at me and put his plate in the sink

"The food was good un." He stated a brilliant smile gracing his features. God I think I almost fainted from the glorious smile. Deidara was my second favorite character. He originally was my favorite, but multiple of my friends really liked him too. Since my friends and I usually roleplay through a messaging app I'd play Deidara as their crush, while I had to choose someone else so that person ended up being Itachi. After a while I just developed a crush on Itachi more instead of Deidara.

"You're welcome Deidara." I smiled softly and began working on washing the dishes. "I hate dishes" muttering and washing them as quickly as I could after the rest of the members finished and thanked me. So far, I've gotten good compliments from everyone. Hidan was ecstatic that it wasn't Konan's cooking, apparently she wasn't very good. Although Hidan ended up with a lot of paper cuts after his awful statement to her. I felt kind of bad and smiled softly at the lavender haired girl. "I could help you Konan, if you'd like?" I offered to her, smiling graciously.

"Thank you Sapherya, I'd appreciate not receiving spiteful comments from everyone." She glared at all the men. I had to stifle a giggle.

"That's ok Konan, after I'm done with you they'll be worshiping your cooking like a goddess" I smiled to encourage her and got a smile back in reply.

After the whole fiasco of breakfast I found myself in the training grounds with Kisame and Itachi. Apparently they needed to train and I had to follow them around. Kind of sucked and I was bored so I picked some weeds I found and weaved them in and out of each other.

"Fuck, I'm bored…" I looked up at the boys and plopped backwards onto the ground groaning. "I'm going to die of boredom." I closed my eyes and huffed a sigh. I heard footsteps coming near me.

"Why are you going to die kid?" I asked, hearing the voice from Mr. Sharky Man. I might be 20 but that doesn't mean I couldn't be silly.

"Because I'm bored and there's nothing to do and I want to continue reading my book but it's my reading book for when I'm stuck in Uchiha's room. So right now I'm bored as fuck." I explained the tall blue man. He just let out a laugh and looked at his partner who walked over to see what was up.

"Hn." Itachi said and Kisame laughed once again

"Fuck off Uchiha…." I groaned, not in the mood to play. Let's guess what the Uchiha said.

"You've got quite a mouth on you, a sarcastic one aren't you?" Kisame laughed down at me. I just stood up not even reaching his shoulder. I tried to push him and failed to even budge him.

"Fuck…" I grumble and turn around pouting. I heard chuckles and laughter behind me. "You guys are a bunch of narcissistic assholes!" I could feel him roll his eyes. I think they would have been offended if it wasn't for the fact that I look like a little kid pouting.

"Should you be swearing that much kid?" Kisame asked me and that made me spin on my heels staring at both of the males in shock and anger.

"How old do you fucking think I am!?" I screeched at them. Itachi rolled his eyes, amusement/annoyance evident. Kisame just rose a brow

"I don't know, about 15? 16?" he stated like it was a fact. I just fell to the ground and groaned.

"Fuck it...I give up with people. I apparently will look like a kid my whole life!" I sigh in frustration.

"So, how old are you Sapherya?" Itachi was the one to speak this time. "Because Kisame is right you don't look any older than 16 or 17 at the most." I glared at both of the males and hissed in annoyance.

"I'm 20! I'll be fucking 21 in October!" I shot them both a glare. Lets just say that both of the males didn't believe me. "I swear to all that is holy or unholy that I'm 20. I've been here approximately 2 months as a cat and 2 days as a human. I came here around March, so it's now May. I'll be 21 in about 5 months or so." I hissed out doing the math for them. "I may look like a little kid but I promise you that I am not! I lost my vir-...You know what I'm not even going to finish that sentence." I pouted and glared at a tree after I turned around.

"You really are a strange person. It's honestly really amusing" I hear Kisame state with pure laughter in his voice.

"Stupid sushi shark man." I grumbled under my breath.

"So, If you're not a virgin that means you've been with men then?" The shark man asked a hit of something else in his voice. I felt my face flush and within seconds I turned on my heels kicking him in the groin and stormed off.

"Stupid, god damn, unforgivable asshole! How can one be so fucking ignorant! I swear I'm currently living with a bunch of asshole pigs. Not an ounce of respect towards me. The only reason they don't really do this kind of shit to Konan is she's protected AND dangerous on her own. But ME?! Oh no I'm free game because I'm a weak little fucking girl." I continued to rant walking in an unknown direction pissed off. All I know is I hear Kisame cursing as he holds his groin on the ground. I smirked, "Serves him right." I didn't know I was being followed by the raven haired male. Well that was until he showed up in front of me looking annoyed.

"You're supposed to stay with us." He stated suspiciously. I huffed in annoyance.

"Look, I just wanted to get away from the asshole...sorry" I muttered looking pissed and hurt. "Whatever, just lock me in your room." The Uchiha looked at me and I narrowed my eyes. "WHAT?!" I snapped.

"Kisame is supposed to watch you while I'm out this evening." He stated his eyes showed nothing, and that pissed me off even more. I knew I wasn't going to have a good time tonight. I definitely knew that I wasn't getting any sleep tonight either.

"Fuck…" I sighed and looked defeated. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I live in a hideout full of 9 guys, and 1 girl. Not to mention that girl is off limits. Me, I'm just praying and soon I'll be nothing left, but a doll...quite literally if Sasori gets to me.

"What are you worried about?" He asked me.

"Oh , I don't know, you know after that whole fiasco I might just end up raped again in my sleep. I have no way of protecting myself and I'm left alone with someone who obviously has other intentions about me." I said rather venomously. "So yeah, This is rather irritating." Itachi looked perplexed and stared at me.

"What do you mean again?" You could see my body physically tense and become stiff as a board. I knew this was going to happen.

"It's nothing just…Lead me wherever I'll be staying I'm not feeling up to staying out and about." I stated as I felt my face drained of all energy. "I just… want to take a nap." I look down at my feet.

"Hn." was all that was said and I heard him walk off. I slowly followed behind him although I kept my distance. I knew he knew there was more to my story then I let on.

**Itachi's ~ Pov **

This girl, she let a bit of her slip out and showed that she was broken or that there was more than she was letting on. It was obvious how uncomfortable she was with Kisame's comment. I sighed to myself making sure to say something to him before I left. I led her back to Kisame who was glaring at her slightly. I'll admit he did deserve that reaction from her. We were rogue ninja's but that doesn't mean we do not have any manners.

I nodded to Kisame to follow and the two followed me to my room. I let Sapherya in and locked the door. "Kisame, come" I ordered and took him to his room before walking in. I knew I had to say something since I wasn't able to get out of this mission.

"What is Itachi?" He asked me a slightly amused expression on his face. Looking at the Rouge nin from the mist village I blinked.

"You are to not lay a hand on her while I'm gone. You may not have any decency, but I will not stand for you distressing the helpless girl. You may not have noticed but…" I paused for a moment. Kisame rarely sees me speak this much. It was amusing to see his reactions. "In any case you have actually scared the girl. She's reluctant to stay with you now." I started monotone.

"What's It to you? Not that I was going to hurt her or even touch her but you seem off whenever it comes to her." He smirks a toothy grin.

"Hn." I just turned around and walked out. The only thing that could be heard is Kisame's laughter ringing throughout the base. I walked back into my own room after unlocking it. I looked around but didn't see Sapherya anywhere. I knew that she had to be here somewhere because no one can unlock the door from the inside. Not without a jutsu at least. The problem was that the girl doesn't have any chakra so that made finding her harder.

After a few minutes I opened the closet finding a shaking Sapherya holding herself. She clutched the book to her chest and her eyes were closed. Did he affect her that badly? Kisame can be intimidating to a normal civilian but or this. "Sapherya." The girl jumped tears brimming her eyes. I looked down at her slight pity in my eyes. Her eyes narrowed and shot a glare standing and storming to the bed.

"I don't need your fucking pity." she snapped at me, I swear I had a tick mark on my forehead. This girl really did pull out the bad in me. She was short tempered, and had a mouth on her. She was emotional and vulnerable. There was something that drew her to me, I wasn't sure how to feel about this, or her.

"Hn." I really didn't know how to respond to her statement. Her demeanor was timid. She acted brave but she was shaking. You could easily tell she wanted to break down but her face showed no emotion. Her body language was given to her. I sighed and sat down, her body flinching. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her. I was very awkward since I haven't done something like this since Sasuke was little. It pulled something in my chest to tighten. I didn't want to leave this girl, no… this woman alone.

"I'm sorry," She spoke softly, her body just staying stiff. This one has been through a lot and it showed.

"Hn."

"You know that is rather annoying…" She states pulling away her brows knitted together as if she was trying to figure something out. Strange girl. "You always say that, and I can never figure out why… you're always so stoic and emotionless, yet here you are attempting to comfort a stranger. Why? I don't get it why try and help someone you barely know? It doesn't make sense to me. Why..I just don't understand!" She ended her small rant with a slightly higher note. I honestly didn't know how to answer her question. My body just moved on its own.

"I don't know… Sorry" I shrugged and sat in the chair across from the bed. She looked at me and sighs sadly. I wondered what was going through her mind at this very minute. I looked towards the door when I heard a knock and Kisame entered. You could see Sapherya become rigid.

"Itachi, time for you to go." He stated a toothy grin and frowned slightly at the fearful girl on my bed. I nodded and stood to leave grabbing my cloak and hat and disappeared.


	7. Chapter Seven: Bonding

**Sapherya~ Pov**

I was glaring slightly at the Sushi man. I swear if he came anywhere near me then I was going to cut him into sushi pieces for real. I can't believe that I'm stuck with this asshole for the next day or so.

"So…" Kisame drew out. He looked uncomfortable. I narrowed my eyes to him wondering what Itachi said to him since he took him somewhere after locking me in his own room.

"What?!" I snapped glaring, I refuse to be nice to someone who has no respect for a woman. I felt kind of bad, only a little when I saw him flinch. I really was hoping the fanfictions I have read were true and he was like the older brother type. But it seems that he's more of an asshole who would do anything to get laid. I know I should give him another chance but I really don't want to.

"What did you want to do? Are you hungry?" He asked me, guilt written all over his features. Maybe I could forgive him… just a little bit if he apologizes. I just stayed quiet and gave him the cold shoulder. I looked at my book and sighed, missing my own world. I missed my bed, my books, my friend. I've been here for a few months. But only as a cat. I'm human now and things have changed. The way they look at me. I hate it, I want to go home. Or at the very least I wish my best friend was here with me. Penelope… I felt the tears brim my eyes as it became hard to see. I stiffened as I felt a hand on my head. "I'm sorry" I heard the sharky man say softly and with heavy guilt in his voice.

"What?" I asked blinking and looked up at him feeling the waterworks slide down my cheeks.

"I said I'm sorry, I was just joking and I didn't realize that It would affect you the way it did. So, I'm sorry Sapherya." I just stare at the tall male and sigh looking away

"It wasn't ok, but I'll think about forgiving you… You did apologize." I gave a half hearted smile. I was still weary and sighed standing clutching the book.

"I didn't mean to make you cry"

"It wasn't all you...I miss my friend. I miss my world, and my food. I miss my home and my own bed. I don't think I'd be having as much of a hard time if I had my best friend with me. But I know that'll never happen." I looked away feeling the dreadful emotions again.

"I guess that can be hard," he said to me and just stood there. "Can I at least make it up to you?" he asked me seriously. I looked up at him wondering if there was anything that he could do to make it up to me.

"Well, Unless you can magically obtain Ice Cream, probably not." I smirk slightly feeling my happy self coming back. He raised a brow to me and laughed hysterically.

"Really that's what you want?" He asked. "You have a sweet tooth just like Itachi." I shrugged and looked at him amused

"I actually really don't like too many sweets, but sometimes when I'm really sad I will usually do one of two things, drink alcohol or eat ice cream. But since I'm not comfortable drinking around you guys the only other option would be ice cream" I stated matter of factly. I swear Kisame just sweat dropped and looked at me oddly.

"So, if we gain your trust as you gain ours, you might be willing to drink with us?" I blushed slightly at my own memories of alcohol filled days with Penelope and sweat dropped.

"Probably not, you really don't want to see me drunk." I muttered quietly. I saw him raise an eyebrow again and grab my arm and walk to the kitchen part of the base and go to a deep freezer type thing pulling out some mochi ice cream.

"Will this suffice for you?" He asked me and I felt my heart rate accelerate. Not a few seconds later I jumped at him snatching it from his hand and shoved one of the gooey goodness in my mouth.

"Oh my fucking god, this is one of my favorite things in the world!" I moan softly chewing the sweet dessert. I wondered who they were but at the current moment I really didn't care to ask. "Thanks Kisame!" I did thank him and finished the rest of them patting my stomach all happily. "This is the best thing in the world." I sighed and yawned softly.

"Sorry Mr. Sharky, I just...I don't come from the greatest background… Back in my world a lot of people took advantage of me." I said softly as we were sitting in his room by this point. I was in a chair across from him. I figured I could tell him my story. I wouldn't hurt anything at this point. He looked at me with curiosity.

I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself for what I was about to tell the person in front of me. "The reason I'm not actually a fan of men is because I was sexually assaulted when I was about 16 years old. By someone I thought I could trust. It took me 6 weeks and someone told me and made me realize what had happened for me to tell anyone at the school I was in. Afterwards my own father blamed me for what had happened. His very own words were. I wonder how much of it was your fault." I took a breath. "To this very day I still blame myself. I can't help but think if only I, if only I. But in any case it happened. I lived. I survived… Well, actually I almost didn't. I almost killed myself if it wasn't for a friend of mine, one whom I no longer speak to, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. A few years afterwards I finally decided to move out and live with some college buddies of mine. Things didn't work out and I moved out a little while after and moved two more times before getting my own place where I've been till I showed up here. I'm glad I paid for a year of rent ahead of time." I muttered the last part to myself. I hoped my cat was ok.

I shook my head and looked up to Kisame for the first time. He looked shocked and kind of pissed. "Before all of that I was emotionally abused by my mother which actually was the seed for my depression and panic attacks. She's what started everything. My dad just tried to buy my love most of the time. I did what I could to survive and ignored everything. I became cold and distant. That's when I originally started to self harm. The scars are mostly gone except for 2-3, they are little and on my wrist. Those remind me of the night I almost died." I told him a brief summary of my life. I watched him carefully and looked at him and my head tilted slightly in wonder. "Kisame?" I questioned.

"To think. You play a lot of things and are constantly smiling. Even in the worst predicament of being here you still stood strong. You're more of a shinobi than most shinobi I know. You've dealt with hell and back. Yet you stay strong." He commented and stood engulfing my tiny frame in his big arms hugging me tightly. I thought this was very OOC for him. But hey, maybe this is how he is behind closed doors. Just because he's what people would call a "killer" doesn't mean anything. Never judge a book by its cover. I wince a little since I'm not a fan of hugs in general. Ok, I lied, I don't like much physical contact.

Kisame looked at me and grinned a toothy grin that he always does. "Well no matter what while you're here no one will ever lay a finger on you!" He declared and I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. Well that was a total 180 personality change.

"Kisame, you're weird" I chuckled and he ruffled my hair. I glared at him batting his hand away. "Don't be stupid baka!" I glowered and glared, yawning. I curl up in the chair looking to fall asleep. "Night, night Kisa-nii" I yawn again falling asleep

**~*~ Time Skip ~*~ **

I woke up in the morning, I want to say it was about 6-7 in the morning. I couldn't really tell since there wasn't any light because there were no windows. What I failed to realize is that I'm in Itachi's bed. " Nani the fuck?" I asked out loud. I stood up getting dressed and took off to find the kitchen. I probably should have waited for Kisame because the next thing I knew was that I lost.

Fuck I really didn't know what to do at this point. This really fucking stucked. I sat down on the floor in a hallway wondering how I got this lost. I even tried to backtrack and I couldn't figure out where I was. I whined a little feeling stupid for getting lost.

"I knew I should have stayed put. I knew I should have stayed put!" I sat there playing with my hands and my shirt when I heard a noise coming from down the hall. I tensed and groaned softly hoping I wasn't going to die. When I saw bright blond hair and red hair I jumped up. "Deidara! Sasori" I waved to them smiling. I got nothing from Sasori and a bright smile from Deidara"

"Hey, Sapherya hmm, what are you doing over here un?" He asked me to look at me funny.

"Um, well funny story actually…" I scratched the back of my head when the red head spoke up.

"You're lost aren't you brat?" I shot him an embarrassed glare. Looking away I sighed and nodded not wanting to vocalize my mistake.

"I was supposed to wait for Kisame to come get me since technically I'm supposed to be watched 24/7, but I got really hungry and wanted food. So I tried looking for the eating area by myself which I regret and now….I'm fucking lost." I pouted, crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks. I had a friend once who said that was the most adorable thing in the world. Lets just say his arm always had a bruise afterwards, it never made it out alive. Deidara started laughing hysterically and Sasori looked at me shaking his head bored.

"Follow us brat. Next time don't leave without someone if you're just going to get lost." Sasori motioned as they walked the opposite direction that I was walking and I felt my face heat up a few degrees more than it should have. After about 5-7 minutes of walking, we made it to the dining room/kitchen. I grin and fist pumped

"Yes! Food~!" I smiled and turned around to ask if they wanted food but they were already gone. I pouted feeling slightly depressed. "Well, fuck…" I went to the refrigerator and looked around and found some eggs. "Well, I guess some scrambled eggs would be ok." I found an apple and began cooking.

After everything was done I sat at the table by myself "Itadakimasu!~" with that I began to eat. Not even a few minutes later a frantic Kisame ran in and shot me a dirty glare. I shoved some eggs in my mouth and tilted my head. After I swallowed I looked up at him confused. "What's up Kisa-nii?" I asked sheepishly knowing exactly what the lecture was going to be.

"You shouldn't have disappeared. I couldn't find you, since you have no chakra it makes detecting you very difficult!" He grunts then ruffled my hair. I shot him a glare and tried smoothing out my messy hair. I soon gave up.

"I was hungry!" I whined, I didn't want to tell him I got lost but it seems Sasori and Deidara went to actually get him because after what I heard my face heated up a bright blush spread through my cheeks before all the color paled from my face knowing his words were not going to help my case with the Akatsuki leader.

"Yah, and getting lost in the wrong part of the base… Sasori came to tell me they found you near the exit and was looking suspicious."

" I wasn't trying to run away! I was honest to god trying to find the kitchen...but I got lost and took a wrong turn." I pouted and looked away and finished my food quickly, not really feeling up to food but knowing I needed it. Kisame grunts and sighs

"I know, you've never seemed to have a sense of direction kid but seriously next time you need to wait. I was kind enough to let you sleep in Itachi's room. If this happens again you'll have to stay in my room." It was like an older brother scolding me. I hated it…But at the same time I liked it. It made me feel like he cared. Grant that wasn't the case here, this was just their job to watch me. Make sure I am not some weird spy or something. Which kind of hurt. I wouldn't mind being considered part of their little "family" or whatever you'd call them. I'm sure they don't consider themselves a family but if you look, that's what they are an odd little family of killers. I sweat drop at that last thought.

"Ok kisa-nii, I'm sorry." I pout again.

"Why is it you call me brother?" he asked me amused. Fuck, he caught on… well I guess it's time. I laugh to myself picking up my dishes.

"Well, it's because you're almost 12 years older than I am, and you ruffle my hair like a kid so it reminds me of what an older brother would be like. So I figured instead of Kisame it would be Kisa-nii." I grinned watching his face turn a slight shade of red. I burst out laughing when he shook his head.

"You are truly a strange one. No wonder Itachi finds you fascinating.." He laughed again and watched me. I felt my face turn color and heat up.

"Um, I'm not sure how to react to that…Kind of creepy…" I laughed hysterically out of weirded out emotions. I sweat drop and yawn stretching. "Ok anyway putting that weird statement aside. I need to get some clothes. I can not be wearing the same 3 pieces of clothing the entire time." Kisame looked thoughtful and motioned me to follow. Which of course I did.

Soon we ended up in front of Pein's office. He knocked. Soon a voice followed to enter, at which point we did. I watched Kisame in amusement as we walked in. I turned my attention to Pein looking between him and Kisame. Konan was standing near Pein behind his desk looking at us in wonder.

"Sapherya said she needed some new clothes. I don't know much about women's clothing so I figured Konan and I could take her." Konan looked at Pein, she always did like a chance to go shopping. This time, she had another female companion.

"I see, well…Konan, what do you think?" He asked her to raise a brow to his partner.

"I'd be happy to take her. Sure, Sasori and Deidara reported what happened this morning…" Que Pein glaring at me.

"It was an accident Pein-sama…I took a wrong turn looking for the kitchen." Guilt and truth filled my face. He nodded, able to see that I was telling the truth.

"Alright Konan, you will make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." He handed her a piece of paper. "These are some things the base needs. Kisame you'll be responsible for this while they are doing their stuff." To say I was excited was an understatement. I was actually going to get to see a little bit of their world. Pein nodded and the three of us left. I kept myself cool but couldn't get the huge grin off my face. Konan notices and smiles slightly.

"Do you like shopping, Sapherya?" She asked me directly. I just sweat drop looking sheepishly at the lilac haired woman.

"Not really, but sometimes depending on the person I'm with can somehow bring my girlier side out." I look at her smirking "Let's see what side you bring out my dear Konan!" I laugh lightly and happily follow them out to Amagakure. Because Pein leads that particular village they are able to just walk in without being attacked or hated.

Arriving at the village gates we nodded to the guards and walked through. The village was not really quiet but it wasn't super busy as well. It was peaceful. The buildings were simple and well designed for areas with high rain content. Since this is the village of the rain, this was important. They had more stores then I thought they'd have. It was amazing. We did have our cloaks and hats. Konan let me borrow her extra cloak and hat since I didn't have one.

Kisame went one direction and Konan grabbed my hand and we walked towards a shopping center, it was small but cute.

"So, we shall start here." She told me, thrusting something into my hand and pushed me to the changing area in the back. I looked at the clothes in my hands and sighed slightly.

"I'm going to assume you'd like to see me in this." I heard her hum in agreement. I stepped out of the clothes she had lent me. Pulling the dress on it was black with red flowers and came up to my mid thigh. It was short to say the least. It had long sleeves that at the crook of the elbow turned into bell sleeves and had a cold shoulder cut at the top. This allowed my shoulders to be seen while still having a long sleeve. The front cut was sweetheart and it showed my cleavage, well it enhanced them. I noticed she had also included short black shorts and fishnets and put them on under the dress. Fishnets that went down to my knees and the shorts hit just where the dress ended at my mid thigh. She also included a thigh wrap that I added on my right thigh where the shorts met the fishnets. I looked at myself and damn I looked hot. I loved it. I wasn't sure since I'm not a fan of dresses but this was definitely something that I loved. I walked out to show Konan and she stared at me wide eyed and Kisame almost dropped the bag he was holding a slight blush on his face.

"S-so? How do I look?" I was embarrassed tripping over my words in the beginning.

"You look amazing!" Konan gushed. This was so out of character but maybe it has something to do with having another female to talk to. I smiled at her and looked at myself.

"You know, I was skeptical… I don't like dresses and I was worried about how it would fit but it's amazing. I really love Konan. You definitely could bring the girl out in me." I smile and go to pick out a few more very similar all the same style just different flower patterned dresses. She let me keep this one and we paid for everything. Next we went to get some personal items and to get a cloak tailored to my size. Soon we finished and walked back to the base. Konan was talking a lot more than she would with Pein. I just sat and listened and smiled happily at her. She was definitely a beautiful and intelligent woman. I definitely would consider her a friend, I hope she'd consider me a friend… After we got back I made sure to have all of my stuff set away in a small container in the corner of Itachi's room hidden so it didn't look like any of my stuff was there.

I walk to Itachi's bathroom and look at my hair. It was dark brown and went to my shoulders. I decided to braid the left half side of it in cornrows so It looked like a shorter version of my favorite Overwatch character sombra. I looked at myself and grinned. But then decided to take it out and pull half of it into a ponytail and nodded that looked cuter. I braided a few pieces of my hair and smiled softly. I looked at myself in the mirror amazed that I could actually look so cute. I loved this. I was happy.

"Konan really did make a good choice." I spun around and looked at Itachi who was staring at me intently after clearing his throat.

"Um, hi…"

**Itachi ~ Pov **

I heard that Kisame, Konan, and Sapherya went out today to get some stuff for the base and for Sapherya. I reported my mission to Pein and went to go take a shower. I looked into my bathroom noticing the door was open. I felt my face turn pink and I stared at the girl who was admiring herself in the mirror. Konan, It had to have been her who chose that outfit. It was perfect. It hugged the girls' curves in all the right places. I couldn't believe I was gawking at her. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Konan really did make a good choice." I state simply leaning against the frame of the door. I still kept my demeanor neutral but stared at her. I found it hard to pull myself away from her. My eyes were drawn to her curves which wasn't something I normally did.

"Um, hi…" she spoke softly, a blush peeking from her cheeks. She didn't realize I had caught her admiring herself. She coughed slightly before speaking up "So, how long are you going to stare at me?" She said nervously playing with her sleeves. I nodded and moved so she could walk out.

"I was going to use the shower." I stared at her, as she turned cherry. I rose a brow to her reaction. "Is something the matter?" I questioned. I knew she was flustered but my question was why?.

"N-no!" She said too quickly. I felt my lips turn into a smirk. This side of her was amusing. She wasn't being loud or obnoxious. It made me wonder what happened while I was gone. My thoughts darkened and I pursed my lips wondering if Kisame did something. My thoughts were interrupted when she waved her hand in front of my face. "Hey! Uchiha.." She dragged my thoughts away and I stared at her. "You good man?"

There is the annoying girl I know. "Hn." I replied and she narrowed her eyes and went to smack me in the arm. I caught her hand and threw her on the bed after picking her up. I looked down at her in the vulnerable position under me. I moved and grabbed a clean towel and decided to go with a cold, a really cold shower. What was this unusual girl doing to me? She somehow had power over me. It was slightly getting on my nerves. I could hear shuffling in the room and I closed my eyes, listening to her.

**Sapherya ~ Pov**

He threw me on the bed and hovered over me!? What the actual fuck. I felt my face heat up. "Dear god...What the fuck actually happened. I was just. I…" My brain couldn't process what just happened. He moved away rather quickly and headed for a shower. I heard him turn the water on and get in. I sat up and looked around. I didn't know how to feel at this moment.

I waited for the raven haired Uchiha to get out of the shower. He was there for about 15 minutes, when he finally came out he was wearing nothing but a towel. I squeaked and turned around, sitting on his bed making sure my back was to him. I heard silence, not even the shuffling of clothes. I jumped when I felt him come by my ear and began talking.

"Is something the matter Sapherya?" I swear if it wasn't for the fact that he was a ninja he'd probably have a bruised or broken nose. He had my fist in his hand. A smirk on his lips

"I fucking hate you, you god, damn Uchiha!" I Spat out pulling my hand back and crossed my arms. I saw something cross his features but a smirk slowly grew and he sat down in his usual chair grabbing his book.

"Nice to see you too." He smirks at me. I just decided to flip him off. I grabbed my book and began to read it. Not long after about an hour of silence he looked up from his book and began to interrogate me.

"Did Kisame do something to you while I was away?"

"Why do you want to know?" I retorted in slight annoyance slamming… ok I didn't slam the poor beautiful book. I did however close the book and stared at the Uchiha. "You're being weird. You're talking more and staring at me… I don't think you're Itachi… Who are you?" I questioned my dark eyes glowering at the male in front of me. "Not only that but Itachi wouldn't throw a woman on a bed and basically pin her in…" I saw his face contorted into something I haven't seen before and he went back emotionless.

"How would you know? Perhaps I'm more preverse than you think Sapherya? I am truly Itachi Uchiha, and I can prove it to you." He activated his Sharingan and stared at me with those blood red eyes and I stared mouth agape. After a brief minute I closed my mouth and narrowed my eyes.

"I misjudged you Uchiha… Perhaps Kisame is more protective than you." I stated. I needed to see how far I could push him. I wanted to know what was going on with him. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is between you and Kisame?" He questioned again. I just stayed quiet and stared at him intently. I definitely wasn't expecting what happened next. I was pinned to the bed, both of my arms held up above my head, my face heating up like a volcano and glowing like a cherry.

"I-Itachi?" I stuttered out in embarrassment and slight fear. His crimson eyes bore into my own brown eyes as if searching for something. "K-K-Kisa-nii is j-just a b-brother to m-m-me" I managed to strangle out in a squeak. His eyes softened in an apologetic way. Moving off of me he sat back in his chair. He held his head in his hand and shook it. I managed to fix my top so it wasn't as revealing since it got pulled down a tad. I've never seen him like this. "I-Itachi?" I asked stuttering again.

" I don't know what it is you're doing to me." He states so low I almost wasn't able to hear him. I wanted to ask what he meant but I didn't want to anger him again. I was truly afraid of all of the Akatsuki members since they could all kill me within less than a few seconds. I gather my thoughts and slow my breathing. Standing up, I walk over and kneel in front of him, a shaky hand moving some of his bangs away from his eyes.

"Itachi?" I said more confidently. "I'm not sure what is going on, I probably don't have a right to say this since I haven't been here long. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. If you want to know what happened between Kisame and I then I'll tell you." His eyes were back to his normal coal colored eyes. He stared at me and ever so slightly leaned into my hand. It was a comforting gesture to him that much I could see. He was so cold a few minutes ago but now his eyes held nothing but a softness that I'd never thought I'd see.

"Please" It almost was so soft it sounded like he was begging me.

"Kisame apologized to me, I figured I'd tell him why I reacted the way I did. I told him my past and what happened. He was mad at the people in my past but said he'd protect me while I'm here. He just simply was being a brother to me. I told him that's what I kind of saw him as, was nothing more than a brother. That's all Itachi, nothing more." I moved back, taking my hand and placed it in my lap to look at him. I wondered why it was that he wanted to know.

"I see. I'm sorry" Was all he stated. "Again, that outfit looks good on you." He started before walking to the door. I just stare towards his direction. That man was confusing, stupid Uchiha's I never could figure out what was going on through their heads.

"Where are you going?" I questioned standing up and smoothed out my clothes and crossed my arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, _We_ are going to the kitchen." I blinked and glared

"I will not go…You can just lock me in here." I said rather stubbornly. I really didn't want to go plus I wanted to annoy him. I swear I'm trying to get myself killed by this man.

"Sapherya, do not test me." He warned eyes turning red. I held my ground, I was not backing down. Our little stare off was interrupted by Kisame barging in.

"Guys, lets go hang out in the commons with everyone else, stop being so antisocial and let Sapherya get to know the other members!" Kisame grinned a toothy grin before looking confused. "Everything okay kiddo?" He asked more directed towards me. I shot him a dirty glare.

"Oi! I'm not a kid you asshole!" I pointed out before catching a stupid Uchiha smirking. Uh oh.

"Well you sure are acting like one." Oh hell no, he didn't just go there.

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T PIN AN INNOCENT PERSON TO A BED!" I screeched and stormed out of his room. I headed in a random direction. Freezing when I realized I had no clue where I was going.

"Sapherya, you're going the wrong way." I heard the Uchiha say a smirk clearly in his voice. That's why I didn't need to turn around to see if he was smirking. I just turn on my heels and head the other direction. Kisame just laughed hysterically at that. Although it was odd, he seemed slightly pissed off and I don't know why. I just knew I was going to murder them. Both of them. Stupid Onee-chan and god forsaken Uchiha. Their deaths were going to be soon and it was going to be by my hand! I glowered at the floor walking laughter heard behind me. Well, that was until Kisame passed me leaving me with the goddamn Uchiha since he was leading the way.

"Shut up Uchiha, you are on my shit list at the moment." I hissed quietly. I chanced a look from the corner of my eye. He was smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"You're being annoying." He smirked wider. Oh, that arrogant asshole! I swear I'm going to kill him in his sleep tonight. By the time we reached the common room I was fuming and stomped over and sat between Deidara and Konan. They both gave me a look of questioning, but decided to leave it before now.


	8. Chapter Eight: Drunk Games and Aftermath

Hanging out with the Akatsuki was definitely a sight to behold. I wasn't sure what to expect but they were definitely a family of killers and it was funny as fuck. Deidara looked at me and grins widely.

"So what were you so pissed about hmm?" He asked and I shot the Uchiha and Shark man a dirty glare.

"Those two were just being assholes…" I stuck my tongue out at them. I was being childish right now. The Uchiha just looked emotionless like he did towards everyone. It was only behind closed doors that he showed anything. I huffed and looked around. "What do you guys usually do for fun?" I asked looking around. There were two large sectional couches in their commons room. A large TV in the center towards the back wall in front of the couches. They had a nice card table in a corner and a small bar area. To say I was amazed was an understatement.

"Normally we drink, play some card games, wrestle etc…" Konan started rolling her eyes.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!~" I hyperactive Uchiha looked like he was high on something. Again, how the hell that man keeps that facade on is beyond me. It tires me out just by watching him. Although I'll admit I'm kind of curious about how they are drunk. I saw that they had beer. I began coming up with a plan. Muttering to myself I grin and jump up. Operation: Make the Akatsuki shit face drunk begin!

"I've got a game! I'm pretty sure with how competitive you guys are you'll like it!" I grinned wider. They looked at me a little weirded out with my random spat. "I'll need 2 long tables set up, 40 cups of the same size and 4 small plastic balls!" I look towards Konan. "Can you show me the kitchen I need to get some stuff from there while they set that up." She nodded standing and walked me to the kitchen asking what I was going to do. I began explaining slightly as we grabbed large amounts of beer.

"So the goal is you set up 10 cups on each side of the table and line them up in a triangle shape. Then you fill them halfway up with beer. The goal is to bounce the small ball into the cup of alcohol. If the ball lands in the cup then the person who threw the ball gets to choose who has to chug beer in the cup in basically one drink. Once empty, the cup is removed. The goal to win is to get rid of the other teams' cups." I explained a grin on my face. Konan sweat drops and chuckles.

"Sounds like something the guys would play." She commented and helped me carry them. I set up the cups and explained the rules. Hidan and Deidara looked pumped. Even Itachi and Pein, who don't usually partake in the festivities, looked somewhat amused.

Once everything was set up, I grabbed a small ball and bounced it on the table and landed in a cup. "See? This is how you do it and whoever I chose to drink the alcohol has to drink it." I smiled. "Ok, Here are the teams Hidan and Deidara." The two looked at each other. "Itachi and Pein, Kakuzu and Zetsu, Tobi and Kisame" I grinned watching everyone. I was worried that Pein and Itachi would refuse. But they both actually agreed. "Ok now choose the team you'll be against and then pick one side of the table to be your main side." Each group did as they were told and I figured out who goes first then they were off. Konan, Sasori, and I watched. To say the least watching S-class criminals playing ping pong was funny.

"Oh dear god." Konan blushed as Pein got a little flustered with the game but managed to get a ball into Zetsu's cup and demanded the plant man to drink it.

"This is too funny!" I laughed slightly, cheering on Itachi and Kisame. "Don't puss out!" I hollered. Konan was laughing at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOBI?!" Hidan screamed as Tobi shot another ball into the cup. So far he's only had to drink two. Let's just say Deidara and Hidan were losing and getting tipsy. Only they decided to change the rules a little. Instead of taking the cups away they'd fill them up again. Determined to not "_Loose"_ grant that wasn't going to happen. They were against Tobi and Kisame.

"Kakuzu, I'll give you $100 if you don't lose," Konan smirks, spicing the competition up. Pein shot her a glare. Kakuzu has a new found fire. He still missed some, but the few he got let's just say he was merciless to Pein. Watching them get drunk was funny. I bit my lip, I really wanted to drink but I didn't want them to see me drunk. Although since I have a high tolerance I should be ok if I only drink two. As I got up to grab a beer for myself Pein and Itachi smirked in victory and Zetsu and Kakuzu glared in defeat. Pein turns to us.

"Konan, you and Sapherya...Must face us.!" He tipsily said/demanded. Konan looked at me with a smile on her lips. I bit my own lips. I didn't like playing with people I'm not comfortable with. So in this case I was so glad I was a heavy weight since Konan wasn't going to let me NOT play. She drags me over and we set the table up again.

"Fine, I'll play… But be prepared to lose Pein." I smirked and since they won last round Konan and I started. I bounced a ball and it landed in the right side cup and Konan bounced and hit the center cup. I smirked and told Itachi to drink it, Konan had made the ginger drink. Since we both got a ball in a cup we got to go again. I missed this time and Konan got one making Itachi drink it this time. The boys threw slightly tipsy and both landed in a cup and made each of us drink one. I chugged the beer like nothing. I moved the cups away and handed them the balls again. This continued and soon Konan and I were the victors. She was slightly drunk. I was tipsy. Pein was gone, and Itachi was about as drunk as Konan.

Soon after we drunkenly cleaned up, well those of us who are still sober. Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara were passed out in random places drunk. Sasori already left for his room stating this was stupid. I picked up the trash and washed the cups. I felt someone behind me.

"Sapherya…" A deep voice stated slightly slurring it out. "You're so beautiful, and you can hold your liquor." I turn around my face a little flush because of the alcohol in my system. My brown eyes meet dark onyx ones. He was not shit faced but he was drunk to say the least.

"Damn it Uchiha, go lay down!" I hissed slightly and groaned when he just smirked at me. I shook my head and continued to wash the dishes. I felt arms snake around my waist and I stiffened.

"Come… Bed… with me" He groans laying his forehead against my neck. I bit my lip slightly in annoyance but I did bring this on myself.

"Later, you go to sleep. I have to finish." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. I gasped when I felt myself being spun around. My back was against the counter now, and Itachi had blocked me in. "Uchiha, watch it." I warned him, but the alcohol was over taking him. Before I could process what was going on he pressed his lips onto mine. I gasped into it and looked shocked. I stood frozen, soon I felt his weight increase and I think he fell asleep leaning against me. "I-Itachi?" I squeaked holding him up. "Fuck!" I groan and look around Sasori standing in the kitchen doorway with a brow raised.

"Having issues brat?"

"Shut up puppet and help me get him to his room…" I hissed in annoyance since I was about to collapse from the weight. Soon the weight was lifted and Sasori used his chakra strings to help me move the drunk passed out Uchiha to his room. I thanked him and walked back to the living room after memorizing the way. I decided to sleep in the living room after I finished the dishes. Sasori had already moved the others to their room. Including Pein and Konan. I lay on the couch thinking of the events that just happened and I touched my lips.

"Nani the fuck?"

**~*~ Time Skip ~*~ **

I woke up to loud swearing and people groaning. I looked around seeing the Akatsuki trickle in, some holding their heads in regret. Others looked tired. I sighed and got some coffee started and began making some eggs and toast for breakfast. After everything was done I dished people out handing them their water and pain meds and some coffee with their food.

"You guys seem to get hangovers huh?" I asked out of curiosity. Some of the members nodded while others glared.

Itachi decided to sit quietly in the kitchen with Kisame. I sat in there as well, not wanting to be too loud for the others. I hummed softly as I cleaned up after breakfast. I ate very little that morning and just kept cleaning. Kisame was the first to break the silence.

"That was an interesting game you had, kid." He grins and I glared.

"For the last time I'm not a kid. I'm glad you liked Kisame… It was something my college friends and I used to do. Some of my old guy friends liked to complicate it by adding trick shots and what not." I saw Itachi narrow his eyes slightly but also held a glint of curiosity when I mentioned my college friends.

"What's College?" Kisame asked, slightly confused since I've mentioned it a few times. I pondered how to answer his question for a minute.

"Well, it's a school for adults. It cost a lot more than it probably should. It's where adults go to learn how to be specific people since we don't have ninja's and such. Like how to be a doctor, scientist, banker, zoo keeper, astronomer. Stuff like this?" I questioned myself. Kisame looked dumbfounded. Itachi looked amused before speaking up himself.

"What were you going to college?" The raven haired male asked his partner intrigued. I blushed and thought about how many times I changed my mind.

"Well…" I drew out. "I first started going there for an art major. Then changed to a theater major. Then I changed it again to be an Astrophysicist…" I explained. They looked lost on the last thing I mentioned so I continued. "Astrophysics is the branch of astronomy that employs the principles of physics and chemistry. to ascertain the nature of the astronomical objects, rather than their positions or motions in space." I knew they probably were not going to understand but that's ok. I just laughed. "Don't worry a lot of people get lost when I mention it. This includes all kinds of people from my world." I smile reassuringly at them. I stood and walked towards Itachi's room. I yawned since I hadn't slept too well. Once I got to Itachi's room I was debating on whether or not I wanted to read or take a little cat nap. I lay down and closed my eyes, yawning the sleep taking over slightly. I heard the door open quietly and someone sitting in Itachi's seat across from the bed. I rolled over and peeked an eye open. It was the Uchiha, he had his book in hand as usual. He already finished the last one and was reading a new one.

"Sapherya." He started grabbing my attention and I looked at his face sitting up slightly.

"Yah? What's up?" I asked, staring at him.

"What happened last night?" he asked cautiously. He wasn't shit faced but drunk enough he couldn't really remember everything. "You were sleeping in the living room why?" He asked slightly concerned. His brows furrowed in confusion and frustration. I'm going to assume the Uchiha doesn't usually drink to that extent.

"Well…" I looked embarrassed and wondered if I should tell him. I decided to do it. "You came on to me in the kitchen, then you drunkenly kissed me before passing out. I had to ask Sasori for help before you squished me." I admitted. He looked taken aback and muttered something. "What?" I asked not to hear him.

"I said…" he paused. "I apologize for my unforgiving behavior. It was not like me to do such things." My eyes widened and I looked at him and began laughing.

"You know, anyone else and I'd probably have kicked their ass. I found it actually funny to watch you in such a state of vulnerability in front of me. Well not just me but all of the members. You were having fun and that's all that mattered. Nothing happened, it was just a drunken kiss so it meant nothing." I was reassured. He looked for a split second hurt but I waved it off.

"I suppose" He stated and became quiet. I just took that as a cue for me to try and take a nap.

**Itachi ~ Pov**

I watched the girl fall asleep in front of me. It meant nothing? I knew that I meant that kiss but I could see since I was under the influence of alcohol. She was fascinating to me. Not only did she want to deal with something about the stars she was also good at holding her alcohol and taking care of all of our drunken states. This woman was above all other women I've met. I noticed once she was asleep I was alright to talk to myself.

"Sapherya Kormak, you have made the infamous Uchiha fall for you and your crazy antics." I muttered and sat next to the girl who had affected me these last few months. She was just a kitten when we got her. She turned out to be another being. Soon she became family to the Akatsuki. Although there was one thought that frightened me the most. She's not from here, what would happen with us if she disappeared or ended back in her world. I shook my head of these thoughts and looked back at the girl laying next to me. I smiled softly I laid down and held her close to me. I originally wanted my brother to kill me. I had nothing, but this girl gave me something. She gave me something to fight for, to live for. She gave me hope. I want this random, crazy, heart warming, mysterious girl in my life. I will not give up on her. Soon thereafter, I had fallen asleep holding the woman that I fell in _love_ with. I don't know if I could admit that to her directly. At least not yet, my beautiful mystery.


	9. Chapter Nine: Confessions

**Sapherya~ Pov**

I woke up about an hour later feeling of arms wrapped around me. I felt safe, and secure. I looked behind me seeing a sleeping Uchiha holding me tightly to him. I blushed madly. I knew he wasn't drunk this time and it wasn't like him to cuddle in his sleep so that means he intentionally held me. What the hell has this Uchiha gotten into him. I poked his cheek. "Uchiiiiha…" I drawled out and poked him again. He cracked open an eye and pulled me closer nuzzling my cheek. I squealed and blushed squirming slightly. He sighed in annoyance letting me go.

"Hn." I sweat drop and sat up looking at him yawning slightly rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Itachi… wake up!" I raised my voice a tad yawning again. I needed to make lunch for everyone. I tend to make all the meals while helping Konan sometimes. She was definitely getting better at cooking. I poked him again and he opened an eye. He looked at me boredly.

"Let them fend for themselves." He muttered. I blinked and swatted his arm.

"Don't be such an ass. I've been here for a few months already and you know how they are!" I tried to reason. I yelped when I was pulled down into his arms. Did what I said earlier this morning really affect him?

"Mine," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"I-Itachi?" I was embarrassed.

"I just want you to be mine. It's been about a month or two already, I've got these feelings that at first I couldn't understand. But now I do, I've fallen in love with you Sapherya Kormak…" He looked at me deeply in my shocked eyes. Am I hearing this right? "I don't want anyone else to have you. I just want you to be all mine." He whispers softly. "Even if that means I have to court you." He states old fashioned. I chuckled softly at that statement. It was funny, in the real world, Itachi was one if not my favorite character and here he is confessing his feelings to me. It's like a really bad fan fiction story. I didn't know how to respond. I was just quiet and I pondered what he was saying.

"Itachi…" I paused approaching the situation rather cautiously. "You do know that there may or may not be a chance that I might end up sent back to my own world right?" I asked him seriously. I sat up and he sat in front of me. He looked paler than normal. A look of fright befell his features, this kind of broke my heart a little.

"I am aware of this fact, and that is one that I must consider when I have fallen in love with you. However If that ends up the case then I would spend the rest of my breathing days searching for a way to find you. I would sacrifice my life, and actually I'd choose to live for you." He stated stubbornly and honestly how he said that was almost romantic. I blushed slightly when he directed that towards me.

"Itachi…" I quietly murmur.

"Since you know about us from your world, you know that I'm destined to die by my brother's hand. I am willing to change that and make sure I live so I wouldn't leave you. I want you, I want you to bear my children, I want you to be my wife. My partner, the love of my life." He proclaimed to me. I blushed harder and just sat there my face was as red as blood and hot as lava. My eyes are as wide as saucers, I didn't even know how to respond. With that he leaned in and kissed me deeply and passionately. I was paralyzed I didn't know what to do. Itachi was hesitant yet determined and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. I finally let my brain click and I gently kissed him back. I was so embarrassed but I melted into him.

"Okay, I'll give you Uchiha." I smile slightly and gasp loudly when he nibbles at my neck then goes back to attacking my lips with his own. I kissed back leaning into him. He definitely had a way of controlling my outgoing personality. I pulled away gasping for air and smiled softly at him.

"You are beautiful Sapherya." He smiles softly. I've seen parts of him that he shows no one. His softer sides, his smile, his light laughs, I've seen them all. I was his friend, and apparently now I'm his lover. It's funny how someone like me who hated the idea of love could be swayed by a family of S-Class Criminals: The Akatsuki. They became my family and my love. They showed me trust, after a long strained month of not trusting each other. That was definitely painful, but in the end they got used to me. I found they really liked my cooking. That let them trust me a little more.

"You're weird Uchiha" I smirk and look at him. "Now Mr. Uchiha are you going to let me get up and go make lunch?" I asked him since I was still in his arms. I rose brow at him. He pursed his lips and stood holding my hand and led me to the kitchen where I saw a few people attempting to find food. I laughed and began making Onigiri and Dango for lunch. I hummed happily as I made the food. After finishing I brought some to each member, Itachi by my side the entire time. I was by Konan and Pein's room and Pein's office. They've just grown accustomed to my assholeryness of just walking in, which I did. I smirked and walked over to Konan whispering in her ear something while handing them their food.

"Konan I need your advice." I whispered in her ear low enough for the other two prying boys to not hear. She looked at me and to Itachi and back to me then to my stomach before blurting out.

"Are you pregnant?" I think anime falling over didn't exist at this moment because I fell so hard on the floor and face palmed a little extensively leaving a slight mark.

"What the fuck Konan!? NO! I'm not pregnant!" I looked taken aback by the woman who stood before me. I turned back slightly to watch the two males. Itachi and Pein both rose a brow. "Uchiha, stay… Or go to the kitchen but stay…" I grabbed Konan's wrist and dragged her to our little "_Secret"_ room.

"So, if you're not pregnant then what's wrong?" she asked amused.

"Itachi confessed his feelings to me. We… Kissed." I hesitated. Her eyes brightened sparkling. She was clearly happy. She knew this was coming a while ago.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me. I looked hesitant and bit my lip.

"Well, I did agree to dating him. But he wants more, a family, me to… Be his wife." I state unsure. Konan frowned.

"That's going to be hard since, well, we ARE the Akatsuki and his brother is still looking for him, plus you're from another world." I nodded sighing.

"I'm aware of that Konan, this is what makes me hesitant. But truth be told I've developed feelings for him. It just worries me." I proclaimed truthfully.

"I know what you mean. There's a possibility you may not return. You've been with us for over half a year. Nothing has changed?" she asked/stated. I shook my head.

"Sad truth no, nothing has changed. I do miss my old home. I'm sure my friend Penelope has checked up on my cat since I've just gone "_missing"_ and nothing has changed. Maybe…" I looked hopeful. "Maybe it would be possible? I'm sure Pein would be ok with it...If I couldn't convince him I know you could." I looked at Konan and smiled. "thanks for being a good friend." I smiled widely and hugged her tightly. She smiled happily and hugged me back.

"Likewise Sapherya." She gave me an honest smile and we both started laughing hysterically.

We both walked back to the boys. It looks like Itachi already explained things to Pein since he was smirking in our direction. Konan and I both sweat dropped at the leader. "The fuck Pein?" I asked him to raise a brow to his smirk.

"So, I see that you, a chakraless girl from another world, have captured the heart of a deadly, emotionless Akatsuki member?" He stated. I blinked and shot a glare at Itachi pouting and blushed.

"Well, that would be ONE way of explaining that." Pein smirks and Konan rose a brow this time.

"Why? Do you approve of this Pein-sama?" Konan was amused by the whole situation. Me? I was just stunned. I really didn't know how to think of this situation. Itachi came to stand by me. I just was staring at Pein. Konan looked at me worried. She was snapping in front of me. "I think you broke her Pein…" Konan frowned. Itachi paused for a minute before trying something. If anyone else was in the room he probably wouldn't have done this. He kissed me full. I jumped and pulled away blushing hiding in a corner.

"I'm dead…" I stated "I'mma go die now…" I faced a wall and blushed so hard. Konan could be heard laughing and she walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nope, this is now my embarrassment wall. Nope, nope, nope, nope!~" I stated my body temperature was way high. Itachi could be heard chuckling.

"You really are lame when it comes to love and affection, you're such a child." He also states walking over with Pein. I turned around on my heels fist up ready to deck him.

"I'm not a child! You stupid Uchiha!" I glared at the male in front of me, stupid Uchiha smirk on his face. "You're dumb…" I crossed my arms in annoyance. I didn't know how to act at the moment. I just stared at them. "This is ridiculous. It's like you guys have never seen a girl going out with a guy?!" I said with an annoyed look.

Pein looked at me and sat back down in his seat. "That wouldn't be the case, however, my dear Sapherya this would be the first…" He paused, raising a brow at the Uchiha. He just shook his head as if saying not yet. Pein rolled his eyes and nodded. "In any case be smart, because even if you disappear you've become one of us. Since you lack Chakra we have a strong need to protect you. You've become a precious item in our home." I looked awestruck.

"Nani da Fuck did scary ass Akatsuki leader say!?" I blurted out the dumbest sentence ever. I sweat drop and so did everyone else. A long awkward silence proceeded to follow. "Well a gay baby was born at this awkward moment" I muttered. Pein shook his head, rolling his eyes. I really didn't know how to feel about Pein acting so weird and out of character. Even if I've been here for half a year he normally isn't this "_emotional"_ this, this is what scares me.

"You truly are a strange Sapherya" He mused. Konan looked just as confused as me. "So, like what the fuck are you boys hiding?!" I demanded pouting and stomping a foot. Apparently I looked cute because Konan Squealed and Itachi's eyes lit up in laughter, Pein was amused.

"Ask Itachi." Was all he said before finishing his long forgotten lunch. Konan joined him with her own food. I just glared at both of them and stalked off.

"God damn stupid Pein, and fuck the goddamn Uchiha. This is fucking stupid. Ne ne.." I continue to grumble to myself pissed off with everything. Apparently they are keeping secrets I swear I'll figure it out! Just wait for you guys. I could hear Itachi following me and laughing softly holding my hand and intertwining them with his. I blushed and looked away pouting. "Stupid Uchiha. You and your damn smirk will pay." I glare sticking my tongue out and pouts even more. I just go to the kitchen and dig out the rest of the mochi ice cream. Itachi rose a brow.

"So you're the culprit who has been stealing my ice cream." He was amused. I looked at the ice cream in my hand and to him and I smirk shoving the rest of them in my mouth. Nodding since I couldn't speak with the food. I just shrugged and walked off to his room. But before I could he grabs my hand and leads me in another direction.

**Itachi ~ Pov (****Listen while reading ~ 3 ****)**

I had to win her over even more. I had to make her see. Only she knew how to get on my nerves and get me to see things that I've never seen before. She knew how to push my buttons, she was the first woman or person to get me to show more emotions since Sasuke. She brought things out that I thought had died a long time ago. I wasn't sure how to react previously, but now I know for sure. I know that Sapherya has become the love of my life and I'll do everything I can to show her my love. To make sure she's protected and happy. This is what I yearn for.

After a while I brought her to a beautiful lake clearing. It's been awhile since she's been outside like this. I wanted her to see this place for a while. She looked bewildered. This clearing was a medium circular clearing with a small lake on the far side leading into a waterfall. We were in a ring of the greenest trees. Flowers adorn the fields in front of us. The sky was as clear blue as the ocean. It was warm, the sun kissed our skin in a warming manner not too hot, nor too cold. It was peaceful, I wanted to show her this piece of heaven I have.

"This… Is my secret place that I go to escape some of the hardships of life. It's something that I promised myself that no matter what I'd keep it a secret. Now, it's the one place I wanted to show the one person I love." my smile softened even more and continued in a loving manner. "To show… You." My heart ached in anticipation. I watched her stare at me shocked, unsure, hesitant, but there was something else. Admiration, adoration, a genuine look on her face.

"This is a beautiful Itachi…" She whispers. She looked around and her eyes fell back on me, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"You're Beautiful" I spoke before thinking her cheeks getting redder.

"I never knew I could feel this way…" she began. "I've always looked at love as a burden, something that never would find me. I always thought I'd end up like my mother, hateful, spiteful, hating the person who hurt her the most. The one man she trusted and he cheated on her. I didn't want to end up like her. I locked my heart away, especially after I-" she stopped herself before walking up to me grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow. I was curious about what she was saying. She looked afraid, and nervous. Taking a deep breath she began to speak her words stunned me.

"Well, when I was around 16 I was sexually assaulted. That's what I was explaining to Kisame the other day. Ever since that day, I almost killed myself a few times. I also shut away and sort of love emotion away. The only ones who've seen any love from me was my cat and best friend Penelope. Since that time I basically have said "_Fuck love, it doesn't exist."_ I had given up on finding any sort of love or relationship/partner. I figured that I could get through life without finding anyone." She finished. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I wanted to find the monster who did that to her. He didn't deserve to breathe. I felt my chest tighten and split in two. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I embraced her tightly. I was willing to be patient and show her that not all men are bad. That I'll protect her from being broken, that I'll make her world. I held the small girl in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll protect you." I started softly and she pulled away smiling softly, a small smile adorned her lips.

" I know you will Itachi, I know you will." She stood on her tiptoes arms wrapping around my neck and pulled me into a deep yet passionate kiss. I loved every bit of her and I'm willing to do whatever I need to protect her. I deepened the kiss ever so slightly and I felt her groan softly under me. I pulled away and looked down at her smiling.

"So cute." I mutter down to her. I saw her cheeks blush a deeper crimson, she is definitely someone who is worth protecting. Even in the shinobi way.

"I'm not cute~!" she pouted making her more adorable and I chuckled slightly. Noticing the sky darkening. I look down at her chocolate brown eyes and smile softly.

"Come my love, it's getting late lets head back." She smiles nodding and takes one last longing look towards the clearing.

"I can't believe we were out that long." She looked around in wonder. "There's something about that place that is almost magical." She mused a mystic look on her face. I chuckle and look at her.

"Anyplace you stand looks magical."

"Now that was just lame Uchiha." She commented on the deadpanning. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm just stating a fact." She rolled her eyes and looked at the sky as it darkened.

"It's so peaceful, it's rather enjoyable." I watch her carefully studying her features as she looks around in marvel. I just couldn't understand how a woman with her past still had the strength to smile and move on. I know my brother has hate in his heart hence his desire to come after me. I won't let that happen anymore. I'll try and find a way to fix that mess, but first I need to figure out the situation at hand… Get Sapherya to say "_Yes."_


	10. Chapter Ten: Girl's Day into the Unknown

Today was another day, just like most others. The only difference was I was hanging out with Konan. The lilac haired woman demanded that I spend a girls day with her. I was reluctant but decided to humor her since she never had any girl time. We were currently in her and Pein's room and she pulled a small box from under their bed grinning at me. I think my face portrayed horror since she started laughing.

"Don't worry, it's just my polish and make up among other girly things." I raised a brow to her antics.

"So, is there a particular reason you feel to bring it out?" I asked, chuckling. She smirked at me and that scared me.

"You'll find out!~" I rolled my eyes once again worried.

"Konan, you're going to be the death of me." She laughed lightly patting my shoulder. She then pulled a few things out and got them ready.

"These are for tonight, right now we are going out to get some stuff!" She almost squealed and that brought a smile to my face. I like seeing this part of her, it's refreshing since the poor thing has been through hell and back. She lost her best friend, and first love. Endured war and being orphaned. She's had to kill so many people but in the end she's still able to smile like this. This is why I look up to this woman, such a strong and skilled person. I squeaked when I felt her grab my wrist pulling me towards the door. She grabs our cloaks and hats. I raised a brow putting them on as she led us out of the base and we began walking towards the village of Amegakure.

"So, Sapherya, now that we are away from the boys what's it like staying with Itachi?" I blushed and thought about it.

"To be honest, at first he pissed me off. He would always ignore me and answer me half heartedly. He was so cold, yet annoying! But, I guess I slowly grew to like him, I mean we do stay in the same room, in the same bed? But I think the thing I love the most is how he actually listens to me. My most favorable moment is when I first came here, right after I became human again. He, I guess, was watching me looking at his books, and asked what kind I liked. When I told him the title obviously it was one from where I am from, I was going to explain it but…" I paused and looked kind of sad.

"Go on." She softly coaxed me.

"Well, basically I get awkward when I start telling people about myself and what I like because they either think I'm bragging or that I'm weird. They usually talk over me, ignore what I say, eventually I either just give up and stop talking or walk away. In the long run I always lose my friends." I sighed and jumped slightly when Konan hugged me.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here, we are all odd." She gave me a reassuring smile. I just laughed.

"That is true, I guess I do somewhat fit in. I just honestly miss my best friend. Anyway what I was saying, Itachi asked what the book was about and I happily told him. That, that is my favorite memory, I think that's what started our little bond." I grin at the woman next to me.

"Of course It would be books that caught his eye." Konan chuckled as we reached the village gates. She leads me to a cute little store that has some hair accessories. We picked out a few and she smiled helping me pull my hair into a half braided crown with some pins holding it in place. My dark chocolate hair is complemented with the gem red roses in my hair. I grinned at her and pulled her hair down and did the same hairstyle, a half braided crown. Except hers was pinned with golden yellow lilies.

"Beautiful, you look simply gorgeous Konan!" I grin and we go for matching clothes. She found a cropped low V-neck cold shoulder top that is deep purple and lined with gold trimming. Finding a matching mini skirt. I swear I had hearts in my eyes. "So Kawaii!~" I giggled and hugged her, she really did bring the girl out on me.

"Thank you Sapherya, now let's find you something." She pulled me to a section of dresses. It was a short dress and black and red trimming. It had frills on it and ribbons that dangled with roses on the ends. She found me some knee high socks and cute red shoes that would be easy to run in. I blushed and looked at myself amused. I think I also lost hearing in the instant she saw me. The squeals she let out was adorable still, I guess I didn't mind this. Soon we both arrived back to the base with our new clothes and walking towards her room again running into Pein and his eyes widened at Konan. I grinned evilly.

"Oooooo~ I smell love birds singing!~" I laughed and continued towards her room. I heard some exchanging of words and soon she was next to me bright red. To say the least… It was fucking adorable. I smirked at her knowingly and we walked into the room.

We had spent all day in the town eating and shopping. We came home with a bunch of random stuff, we of course got a few things for the other members. We were watching a few of their worlds movies, we had facial masks on and did girly stuff when I yawned and leaned closer to the female smiling.

"Thank you Konan, I really needed this." I grin and we both laughed.

"Come time to take the mask off." She led me to her large bathroom and we began washing off the masks. Once our faces were clean and sparkly, I painted her nails and she did mine. To say I enjoyed the night was completely true. I really did, this was something that I'll never forget. This is when I remembered Pein's encounter.

"So, you and Pein huh?" She turned bright red and looked away.

"I haven't the slightest on what you're talking about." She smirks.

"Oh, I think you do, tell me? What did he tell you!?" excitedly I almost felt like bouncing up and down. She shot me a dirty glare and blushed looking slightly away.

"He told me that I looked beautiful."

"I knew it! What else!? Did he say anything else?" I said like a teenage girl.

"Well… He also said that I should wear the lilies more often, that… that they compliment my eyes." She said rather quickly blushing.

"Seeeeeee didn't I tell you that I chose a good style for you!" I grinned triumphantly.

"Oh hush you!" She jumped on me and tickled me, I usually can control it but she just managed to take ALL of my spots.

"K-K-K-KONAN-N s-s-stop i-it-t!" I squealed laughing. Moments later the door burst open for Pein and Itachi and a few of the other members looked worried, then bewilderment crossed their faces and then a look of perviness. Konan and I realized we were just in a tank top and our panties. "Oh, hell no!"

Konan and I both screamed for the boys to get out when something happened. There was a flash and a bang. Pein was about to yell at Deidara when he noticed he was with them. All was silent till Hidan started cursing and pointing to me.

"What the mother fucking jashin?! The bitch is glowing!" I looked at myself and I was beginning to turn translucent and glowing greenish blue.

"The fuck?" I questioned quietly. Konan tried to grab me but her hand slipped through my arm. I looked to Itachi and the Akatsuki in horror and sadness. "Itachi, I love you…" I said closing my eyes.

**Itachi ~ Pov **

I watched in horror and I saw her slowly vanishing. I activated my sharingan and jumped after her trying to grab hold of her. I fell through what was left and she vanished. The last thing that rang through my ears was her soft voice.

"Itachi, I love you…" No, no, no, this wasn't happening. Not when I was about too. Not when I was just becoming happy. Everyone was silent. Kisame came up to me, his hands balled into tight white knuckled fists.

"Come, we need to have a meeting." Pein said and everyone solemnly walked to the meeting room.

"Leader-Sama what happened where'd she go hmm?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"What the fuck is this fucking shit?" We all knew who stated that.

"Pein, we have to figure out how to get her back" Konan deemed. I was just lost. I didn't know how to feel. I just knew that like I promised her I'd do everything in my power to find her. To bring her back. I meant that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Peins' voice boomed through the room, it grew eerily quiet.

"Enough!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose looking unsure and lost. "We do not know if there is a way to bring her back. Remember, she's not from here…"

"FUCK WHAT THE FU-" Hidan started but was cut off.

"However we will do what we can, to bring back our beloved Sapherya." He looked upset and then dismissed us walking off to his study Konan following close behind him they were talking quickly I couldn't catch what it was they were saying. I just stood and walked over to our room. It was always our room since Sapherya and I had been placed together since I was told to watch her from the start. She came to me as a cat and then again as a woman. I lost Izumi, and I will not lose her too. I felt my fist tighten and I punched the wall next to the door. I generally don't lose my cool but I couldn't help it, I basically felt like I watched her die in front of my eyes. I sat on the bed picking up the book she had been reading. She had 20 pages left to the end, I of course have read the book before so I knew how it ended. She almost got to the part where Ryuu, a dragon spirit, took Kazuko to a secret magic spring. Using a compass of her heart. He was going to show her no matter what her fear was or his anger prided, that she'd be the calm to his storm. He was going to propose to her. Show her that he could be whatever she needed and protect her. The end was when they kissed in the marriage scene ending with the next generation, basically Kazuko became pregnant when the book ended.

I saw the droplet on the cover of the book. My hand unconsciously touched my cheek below my eye and pulled it away. I was crying. Something I haven't done in a very long time. I just held the book closer and sat on the bed letting everything out silently. This was very abnormal for me to show this much emotion but she had brought it out of me. It was hard to hide it around her. She showed me things that even Izumi couldn't and that was something that I thought wasn't possible.

The rest of the night I just laid on my bed, my head spinning trying to process what had happened. I held the pillow she used and it smelled like the body wash that she always used and I held it closer.

"I will find you Sapherya. You can count on the fact that I. Will. Find. You." I muttered my head began to ache from the sudden burst of emotions. I held the pillow closer to the book on the table side. Tomorrow, my search for you begins.


	11. What's Forbidden Should Stay Forbidden

I blinked a few times and realized that I was back in my own room, on my own bed. I checked the time on my phone and it read 5:00 am on the 21st. Only 6 days have passed? Weird. I guess it's a 1:1 conversion rate. One month to one day, I mean I was in a different dimension but who knows. Maybe I fell into a coma? To be completely honest I have no clue.

Standing up from my bed grabbing my phone I look to see I had an unholy amount of messages and about 87 missed calls. Opening messages I began to read them.

"_Sphere, why did you ditch class?" Monday 4:56 pm _

"_Dude are you ok?" Tuesday 12:11 pm_

"_Where are you?" Tuesday 8:09 pm_

"_Bitch I'm coming over!" Wednesday 10:04 am_

"_Ok, what the fuck?! Where are you? It's like you haven't been in your apartment in days!" Wednesday 10:15 am_

"_Please… Come home" Thursday 2:18 pm_

"_Sphere I hope you're safe. I fed Chaos" Thursday 5:30 pm_

"_Please… Where did you go?" Thursday 10:59 pm_

"_Sapherya…" Friday 7:45 am_

"_Why are you not answering?" Saturday 9:23 am_

There were a lot more messages like this. It broke my heart seeing this as I kept reading them. It wasn't till the last message when I snapped and began shaking sobbing. I felt my whole world shattered. I couldn't believe the world was so cruel that it took me away. It left Penelope alone for so long. I knew it was just a week but she's my evil twin and the other half, she literally was at my place almost 24/7. She basically lived with me half the time. I couldn't bear to read any more of this. I was just happy that I knew that she worries about me. I noticed the specific time on the last message and it made me wonder.

"_I wish you'd come home…" Sunday 11:11 pm _

I picked up my phone and hit the little phone icon and it was picked up immediately.

"**Sapherya!? Where the absolute fuck are you?!" **

"**I'm at home… now?" **I questioned myself. I jumped slightly when I heard a car screech and a door slam open. It wasn't long before I was tackled by a girl who was taller than I was. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. Her bright blue/green eyes shone with worry and sadness.

"Bitch! What the fuck?! Where the fuck did you go I was so fucking worried, I had been taking care of Chaos I thought that you died or were kidnapped I just didn't fucking know!" She began to tear up, she knew something was wrong because I almost _never _miss her texts. I wasn't as good about calls though. But she knew if I had missed 87 calls that _something_ was wrong. Patting her back I tried to consolidate her trying to tell her what happened.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I fucking told you." I state as seriously as I could, although a soft sad smile played on my lips.

"Bitch, try me." I raised a brow and dragged her to the living room handing her an energy drink. She might need it to restart her heart afterwards.

"Ok, but you can't think I lost my mind alright!" I state looking at her dead serious.

"Bitch we are fucking crazy!" She stated, I deadpanned and laughed.

"True, but in any case…" I took a breath and began. "So, Monday when I disappeared, I actually had woken up in the fucking naruto world." I stopped to see her reaction. It was priceless.

"Nani the fuck?" She looked at me quizzically. "Were you out somewhere tripping on something?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I thought you said you wouldn't judge."

"I never promised such a thing." I shot her an annoyed look and sighed.

"Any way, I woke up in the Naruto world and I was a fucking cat. Like a little, shit head, fur ball. I was walking around and found a village. I didn't realize I was in the Naruto world until the most unexpected person picked me up. Itachi and Kisame." Her face was in a state of shock. I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Itachi?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Kisame?"

"Indeed."

"You lucky bitch!" I face planted on the couch. Of course she'd say that.

"Not really, I was with them for about 4-6 months as a cat making trouble, dude I fucking suck at being a cat."

"How? Like all you have to do is eat, sleep, and shit." I rolled my eyes again, she seriously would say something that weird.

"I couldn't seem to get the walking and balancing thing down. I kept falling over and making messes. What's even weirder was Itachi named me uh… I think it was Nazo…"

"Doesn't that mean mystery?" I nodded grinning.

"Yah, you know what was even funnier? How I turned back into a human. It happened after living with them and making their lives hell for about 5 months. One afternoon Itachi was drinking sake, so I found some trouble to sneak some of his. It failed in the end and he ended up drinking it all. I guess he saw my dejected face when he finished it so he gave me a tiny little cup of my own. Let's just say their stuff is way better than ours. My dumbass fell off the counter and took a bottle of soy sauce with me once I finished drinking. That's when Itachi took to giving me a bath since soy sauce was super salty and I guess he didn't want me to clean it myself, ya know ingesting a shit ton of salt. He took me to the bathroom and the hot water mixed with the two liquids I'm guessing turned me back. It was awkward as fuck because like the cliche kitten stories I was naked and he fucking watched me get dressed." Penelope couldn't make up her mind on a facial expression, was she pissed or excited.

"Well… I don't know how to feel about that." She finally stated.

"I figured when you kept changing your facial expression." We both started laughing.

"So, like you said you were there for about 6 months does that mean one day here was one month there?" She asked me and I nodded in response.

"I'm thinking so." I was happy that she believed me, I mean I'm crazy enough to come up with a story like this but at the same time she didn't hear a response from me from any calls or texts. I knew that's why she believed me. "I just wish you were there with me, I think it would have been way more fun! It was kind of awkward since I like Itachi and I ended up sharing a bed for like 100% of the time."

"Wait…" processing. "My crazy ass friend just said what?" She blinked in response to the gears turning in her head. "YOU FUCKING SHARED A MOTHER FUCKING BED THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Que fangirling squealing. I held my hands over my ears trying to drown out the screaming.

"Ow." After she calmed down, she looked highly confused.

"But, why? I mean after a while you should have gotten your room unless–…?"

"Apparently at first they didn't trust me and I'd been spending my time with Itachi anyway as a cat so Pein said I had to stay with him. After I turned human we had a weird fight over who sleeps on the floor and who slept on the bed. In the end we ended up sharing it because I refused to kick him out of his own bed."

"You just wanted to get in his bed with him."

"Screw off… That's not true and you know it!" I snapped crossing my arms in annoyance.

"But…"

"No, in any case after a week or so we ended up getting really close. Kisame became like an older protective brother. It was kind of funny. Itachi did some weird things the last few days I was there. Like lots of staring and what not. Konan, she and I became really close friends and she even brought an unknown girly side out of me."

"What the fuck?"

"Right?! Who knew the infamous Sapherya M. Kormak could be so girly? I sure didn't."

"So by girly what are we talking about?"

"Let's see: Shopping, face masks, nail polish, dresses, make-up, jeweled hair accessories etc…" Her face was priceless and her mouth hung open. "You're going to catch flies." She closed it quickly shaking her head.

"Wow, so the crazy ninja woman got psycho Sphere to go shopping?" I nodded and shook my head.

"Yeah, freaked me out too. What was great, I GOT THE FUCKING AKATSUKI TO PLAY BEER PONG!" She looked at me before bursting out and laughed her ass off literally falling off my couch. I chuckled and petted my cat as she excitedly jumped on my lap realizing I was home, nonchalantly petting her fur. We ended up talking for the rest of the evening. Penelope ended up staying the night at my house and I let her stay in my room so she wouldn't have to suffer on my evil couch. We talked more in my room and laughed having a good time before both of us ended up passing out due to much needed sleep.

When we woke up the next morning we heard my normal Monday alarm for us to get out of bed and ready for classes. I groan, I hope I didn't get kicked from my expensive ass classes. Seriously, college nowadays is like selling my kidney, expensive. I think this semester alone It was like $800 for like three classes. Dead.

"Fuck me sideways and call me death." I muttered and yawn poking at Penelope's cheek quickly moving away when she tried to bite me.

"Bitch I'm sleeping…" She whined and turned to go back to sleep. I just used my body weight and pushed her off the bed with a loud **thump**. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screeched and glared at me. I just smiled innocently and skipped away to the bathroom needing a nice long shower.

"Yes, my darling 'tis be school time." I sang and ran away laughing as I locked myself in the bathroom turning the hot water on. "Fuck, I forgot a towel… go out and face the wrath of Penelope now or afterwards dripping naked?" I thought about it for a minute and decided to do it now. I slowly sneaked out and ninja crawled to the hallway closet as quietly as I could, opening it grabbing a black towel. Not even a minute later I was tackled. Screaming I was thrashing around like I knew she was fucking hiding somewhere that bitch.

"WAHAHAHA I GOT CHU!" She laughs on top of me. I huffed and groaned.

"Get off me fucker you're squishing the small person." I snapped whining. Laughing my best friend got off me and helped me up, handing the towel to me.

"I'll make breakfast for us while you shower." She told me before walking towards the kitchen singing something weird.

"Okay, please just don't blow up my kitchen please?" I questioned. Shaking my head again and walking towards the bathroom again. It was already steamy since I left the water running. I quickly stripped and jumped in, almost moaning in pleasure. The water felt amazing on my skin. I couldn't imagine the thought of not loving the comfort of my own bathroom. I guess I will miss the guys and Konan, especially if it was truly real. I guess I'm still doubting myself, even if all the facts were there. I never got Penelope's texts or calls. The touches from Itachi made my stomach turn as if hell butterflies resided in my abdomen. It felt real, but was it actually real? I shook my head taking my coconut smelling Tousle Me Softly shampoo in my hand and lathered up my hair. I shaved and washed my body. I noticed a few fading bruises from when Kisame was trying to teach me to defend myself. I had a small smile upon my lips and shook my head sighing. "I doubt I'll be going back, better to cherish what I have memory wise and don't get my hopes up. I'd rather not have my heart broken again." With that I finished my long shower and went down to breakfast starting my normal routine as if nothing happened.

**~*~ Time Skip ~*~**

**Pein ~ Pov**

I looked at Konan and she looked awful, I haven't seen her this upset, not since… Yahiko's death. I knew she was basically mourning her new lost friend. I felt awful that I couldn't do anything for her. The bags under her eyes are getting darker by the day. It had been a month since Sapherya disappeared, on all of us. All the members were doing even extra missions to fill in the time, when they were not looking for any scrolls or jutsu that dealt with transportation.

Itachi was even far worse than Konan, his sickness slowly getting worse over time. I feel that girl was keeping it at bay somehow. When we find her, _if_ we find her I'll have to test a few things out. I looked back down at the scroll I was reading and started to get frustrated with it since it wasn't anything useful. I growled in annoyance throwing it off of my desk. I slammed my fist into the top of my work station in agitation making some small fissures in the surface.

"P-Pein?" Konan asked her eyes wide at my reaction, I guess I haven't noticed the toll that the missing girl's presence has taken on me. To say the least, I miss her too.

**Kakuzu ~ Pov**

One thousand, eight hundred and forty two. One thousand, eight hundred and forty three. One thousand, eight hundred and forty fo–.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE JUST FUCKING SITTING AROUND YOU JASHIN MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!?" A rather loud mouthed idiot screamed at me as I folded the cash in my hands. Another bounty done and over, time to pick up a new one.

"We should be fucking looking for more of those mother fucking Jashin scrolls!" Hidan yelled at me. Growling at the idiot, I swear ever since that child left Hidan has been even more in a foul mood and annoying. Rubbing my temples in an attempt to alleviate the headache that seems to pop up more often.

"Hidan, shut up." I growled and began to put the money away. Standing I looked around me and noticed Hidan had gone after another useless kill. He took out his frustrations on the poor souls that we'd pass whenever I'd drag him out on our bounty missions. Normally before the girl showed up there'd only be about 5 casualties that were not the bounty, now the number has grown to 20. Leader is not going to be happy about this report. Following the bloody trail I sighed seeing about three people already sacrificed, a fourth one in his "_Jashinish curse."_ All I could hear is Hidan praying to his weird god.

"_Lord Jashin, please fucking grant me the insight to finding our sweet little Sapherya! I fucking beg of you, I'll produce as many fucking sacrifices as I need to get that answer. Oh great one please fucking Guide me to the fucking answers!" _

I heard the idiot continue on like that for about a few more minutes when he sighs finishing off the 25th kill of today. I knew it took a toll on him, as horrible as it sounds I found it funny watching him suffer so much. I smirk under my mask enjoying the aggravated and pained expression on his face. Oh well. "Hidan let's go." I demanded and began walking to the base. It was about a three day's walk. Let's see how many casualties we have.

"Kakuzu you're a pitiful bastard. How could you fucking not care about Sapherya! She's cared for us and has the best fucking food." I scoffed. OF course that's why he'd be worried, his little maid was gone.

"Idiot, she was just another mouth to feed. A waste of money." I started to get annoyed and kept walking. I expected a humorless reply but I got nothing, he was simply silent. I did sense a dark aura around him but he said nothing from then on. I didn't really care, that just meant peace and quiet on my end.

**Itachi ~ Pov**

I was locked in my room reading every source of material I could find on anything that could possibly lead me to Sapherya. I got little sleep and when I was out on missions with Kisame I got them done as quickly as possible so I could get back as soon as humanly possible. It has been a month and I hated it. I felt like I did the night I had to murder my clan, I felt basically like I had no choice but to suffer.

"Itachi, you need to sleep." Konan came in to try and comfort me.

"Hold on, just one more." That is what I kept telling myself but one usually turned into ten. She walked to me, her eyes dull and her hand cold as it laid upon my own.

"Itachi, she'd be very upset to see you in this state. Unfortunately it's been a month and we haven't found anything yet. Try and rest up, you're looking weak. I highly doubt Sapherya would be very happy to find you dead because you worked yourself so hard your disease would kill you quicker. Especially before she got to see you again." Konan reasoned with me, I felt my shoulders slump forward in a sigh of defeat. She was right, I was basically speeding up my death sentence. I needed to live, for her I needed to live.

"Fine, but I'll be resuming in the morning." She gave me a disapproving look. She looked slightly older from the stress, I see her disappearance has affected most of the members here. It was only a few that didn't really miss her, but since she's been gone this place has gone from a cold group of killers to a depressed, mopey, group of killers. We needed to find her, and find her soon. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I quickly fell asleep. My body has taken a toll from this burden.

The morning came quickly while it was hard to do so I forced myself to get up and speak with Leader-Sama. I wandered the corridors and stood in front of his office. Before I even made contact with the door I heard his voice summon me in. I had grasped the cold copper handle and turned it into the dimly lit room.

"Itachi, I have a mission for you and your partner. You will also be accompanied by Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu and Hidan will be back in about a day. Be ready to leave." I nodded and grabbed the scroll from him which contained the details of the mission. I headed towards the kitchen where Kisame was. This was a two part mission, one obtain a forbidden scroll and two: capture the two and three tailed beast. I went over it with Kisame as we discussed the details. We'd go for the scroll first before the beasts.

"Itachi… She will come back, we need to focus." I nodded, staying rather stoic and emotionless. I refuse to show anyone anything, the only thing that gave away my worry was the bags and stress/worry lines.

"Hn." I grunted departing from him walking down the hall to my own room. I needed to gather a few things to help me. I was a little weaker now since I've grown a little sicker, however this strengthens my genjutsu and sharingan. I will make it back to her, I have to. I grabbed a few things such as summoning scrolls and weapons. My Totsuka strapped to my back and I gathered my other belongings.

**~*~ Time Skip ~*~**

**Itachi ~ Pov **

I grabbed the mission scroll and rendezvoused with Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu at the entrance as we prepared to leave.

"Let's go," a gruff voice said and we all took off towards the lightning nation. This is where the scroll was supposedly hidden. We are the Akatsuki and we will succeed in our mission. The hours were long and the non stop walking took a toll on my body. I hid it well and only paused a few times when we absolutely needed to take a break.

The dirt road kicked up dust as we walked through it. I looked at the sky, it was a deep blue with wisps of clouds floating by, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth. It had been a while since I felt this peaceful. It felt as if she was here with me. Kisame grunted softly and I began walking again. It was only a fraction of a minute we were stopped.

The days had come and gone fairly quickly. We were nearing the lightning nation and near the domain that the scroll resided. Hidan and I scoured the place for any immediate danger. There were a few clouds jounin and they were easily taken out by the four of us. We wanted to do quick work and we scaled the mountain side that we had come up to a cliff in the center of the cliff side. I turned to crows and Kisame used chakra to run up but kept slipping off. I looked down at him and landed next to him. I was human once again. I tried to climb up using chakra myself and felt it absorb it. This rendered my chakra useless.

"What do you make of this Itachi?" Kisame asked me perplexed. I felt something off about this place. What scroll was it that the leader is trying to get?

"Hn." I try to think of what we could do. Hidan and Kakuzu must have discovered the chakra absorption as well since they met up with Kisame and I.

"We are unable to make it up this cliff. Not using Chakra." Kakuzu stated the obvious.

"Yeah, neither can we. We'll have to use climbing gear." Kisame agreed.

"Fuck this shit!" Hidan tried to run up it successfully falling on his ass. He looked pissed and used his Scythe to climb up. The rest of us used large Shuriken and Kakuzu used his hand since it was "_stretchable."_ Once at the mouth of the cave, I staggered slightly. I could feel the strong pull of my chakra being drawn from me. This place is dangerous.

"Itachi, this place…" Kisame didn't finish. I nodded slightly agreeing with him, we need to work quickly or we are all dead. Well, Kisame and I would be.

"Kakuzu," I started and he nodded as Hidan and himself walked further up ahead. I felt weak. I jumped out scattering as crows landed at the base of the mountain, Kisame soon following. I sent a crow in to follow Kakuzu and Hidan, it seems that it only affects us if we touch the walls or floor. This place, there is something off with this place. I shook the thought to the back of my mind and kept following the two immortal members. My eyes widened as we reached the final destination. It was a large marble stone room and the walls were vaulted like 100 feet above our heads. There was a small pond in the center with a running waterfall. I think the thing that unnerved me the most was that the water was of pure blood. This looked like the hidden hallowed place of Dàhēitiān(Mahākāla). More commonly known as the sacred fountain of fate. No one dared take from this place for fear and wrath of this god of fate, time, and death. I think even the Jashinish and the other immortal noticed these two. The three of us backed out slowly. I noticed one two items particularly. I flew towards it while the others retreated for the moment we needed to plan a little better. Glancing at the sign reading the ancient text.

_**Beware: **_

_**Ye who dare enter the caves of Dàhēitiān must pay a cost. **_

_**A Life for a Life, **_

_**A Death for a Death,**_

_**An Eye for an Eye,**_

_**A Tooth for a Tooth.**_

_**Ye have been warned, Do what thou wilt.**_

I flew out and returned to my original self next to Kisame. "There is a cave of connections nearby, we need to talk to Leader-sama." I was pondering to myself. I bet that is the reason he demanded two two jinjuriki souls. _A life for a life. _But that doesn't make sense, if that scroll contains what we need we'd need more then two souls. I don't think he knew that though. If my suspicion is correct we will need at least two souls, but I have a hunch that we will need more than two. One to trade for the scroll, one for Sapherya to come home to me. The only thing is that I have a gut feeling there is more to it and we will need more than that.

The four of us agreed to communicate with the leader. Reaching the cave of communication our holographic-selves appear in a circular formation.

"What is the status of the mission." Leader stated to us.

"We are unsure of how to proceed." Kakuzu began to elaborate.

"We found the scroll, we have yet to obtain it since it seems to require a soul to take from that cave. Were you aware that it was the cave of Dàhēitiān?"

"What?!" a series of murmurs could be heard across the members. Even Pein who seemed to have a god complex tensed.

"Leader-sama we shouldn't mess with that place" Konan started sadly.

"We need that scroll, I was not aware of who's hallowed that was, however, we can not just give up. WE are the Akatsuki, we will not fear this deity."

"I believe leader-sama is right" I started once again. "We just need to obtain the souls before we can proceed."

"Agreed...Then proceed with caution" Leader-sama stated towards us. With that we began the search for the souls needed to save our beloved Sapherya. Stepping out of the cave we began towards the forest where the two tails were last seen. Kakuzu and Hidan took lead since before Sapherya showed up that was going to be their mission so they knew how to hunt her down.

It was about two days of traveling when we finally made it. It didn't take long for me to sense the two tails presence and soon we began fighting the girl named Han. Since time was of the essence for me and I was slightly impatient to see the girl who gave me a new meaning again, I helped the two immortals and Kisame end the fight quickly. I felt my body weakened during this time and because of my heightened emotion, my sharingan was more powerful at the moment. Using the full ability to help the battle end quickly. I watched as Hidan sealed the soul into a scroll of sealing. We will be needing that soul soon. I felt myself grow weaker and almost passed out staggering. Even Hidan shot a worried look in my direction. I just held my head to stop the world from spinning.

"Let us rest for the evening." Kakuzu suggested. I wanted to decline but it seemed we had no choice. I nodded and we found an area near a stream, fishing for dinner and cooking our meal over a small campfire. We searched the surrounding area to make sure no ninja were nearby. Hidan found one and sacrificed him to his deity. This was going to be a month long mission, this worried me greatly. I hoped that this would be over soon, I knew my body was taking a toll bearing this burden. I ate dinner and felt myself being beckoned into the darkness of sleep. Giving in I felt myself fall under its spell.

**~*~*~ Dream ~*~*~**

_I found myself in the hallowed caves again staring into the pond of red. There was nothing around to tell me why I was here, that was until I heard a voice. Or was it voices, it was unclear. Looking up I saw the deity himself. _

"_**Itachi is it?**_" _He chuckled to me and looked at me with three eyes staring back into my own, as if he was staring into my own soul. His voice sounded as if a hundred people spoke at once. It was truly overwhelming, I still held my ground. _

"_Hn." I grunt nodding towards him unsure of what to do. I was normally calm, cool, and calculating, but something about him unnerved me. He began laughing full out in a course of voices. I had the urge to cover my ears but I couldn't seem to move. _

"_**So, it seems my little gift to you has brought some light unto you and your organization.**_" _What? Gift? Is he speaking of Sapherya? I was determined to find my voice lost in this void. _

"_What do you mean by gift, Are you referring to Sapherya?" I questioned. His voice bellowed over everything else _

"_**Do not question a god!**_"_his voice calmed and yet he sounded amused. "__**Sapherya, the girl from another world. Indeed, I was trying something out in the twists of fate of life and death. Apparently it went well seeing as you're so desperate to find her.**_" _He voiced amusement clearly he was enjoying the pained look on my face. How dare he. I wanted to shout but I couldn't, something held me back. Finally I felt myself being released to speak. _

"_Suppose you're right Dàhēitiān, What do I need to bring her back?" I questioned, hoping that my words didn't seem to sound as if I was begging for this information. _

"_**You humans, always a good source of enjoyment!**_" _he bellowed out in howling laughter. I felt frustration rise in my face. _

"_How do we get her back!" I felt myself scream. I couldn't believe that Itachi Uchiha had just raised my voice. To a Deity no less! I watched as his face contorted in annoyance. _

"_**If you wish to have her back you're going to need one soul in exchange for the Kōtsū Shudan scroll. You'll need two souls for yourself, one to transport you there and one to bring you back. You'll need two souls for the comrade you call Deidara, for the same reason. You'll need two souls for the girls.**_" _My brain was trying to process this, he didn't even seem done and we were already at SEVEN souls. He wanted us to collect seven souls. I had one question burning in my mind, alright a few but this was important. _

"_Do they have to be of great power? Or will normal civilian souls work?" I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about this. He looked unamused that I interrupted him. _

"_**IF you had let me finish you would know. In any case You'll need an eighth soul to confirm the transfer once the four of you are back in this world. You are to return the scroll back to my cave to do the final sealing. The soul you need to take the scroll and for the final sealing has to be of great power the other six can be normal souls.**_" _he finished his statement, his eyes glowing red against his black skin. They were shining in anticipation. "__**Are you willing to kill eight people to bring your love and soulmate back?**_" _I already knew that answer. _

"_Yes." He laughed evilly and nodded his hand whipping in an unknown speed and time. It entered my chest and pulled out something that looked like a dark mass of something. It dripped like a semi liquid mass. It had a foul odor and made me sick to my stomach. I felt some contents come up and I coughed as they were released from my body. Finishing, I stood up wiping the corner of my mouth. The Deity looked amused and bellowed a hearty laugh once again. _

"_**I've healed your body, I can't have you dying yet. Not when you've shown me great entertainment. Enjoy the freebee that I've provided you.**_" _With that he disappeared back into the fountain of blood. I felt my head spinning as I felt myself travel into the pits of darkness once again. _

**~*~*~ Dream End ~*~*~**

I woke up feeling like I had been hit upside the head with direct blunt force. I held my head in my hands and then bent over spewing everything that I had left in my stomach.

"Itachi?" I heard Kisame's voice call out from somewhere. I finished and leaned against the tree behind me. The members looked at me strangely.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you weasel dick?!" Hidan questioned. I shot him a dark glare. But after emptying my stomach I felt almost instantly better.

"I know what we need…" I stated to them explaining what just happened. Kakuzu and Kisame looked skeptical but Hidan understood me. This was something odd and didn't naturally happen. Soon we were off to finish gathering the last 7 souls we needed. One jinjuriki soul and 6 civilian. I did have two more questions that plagued my mind. What did he mean by _girls_ and why did he want Deidara to come along? I just ignored it for now preparations needed to happen. I was on top of my game since he was right and healed my illness. That, I was thankful for.


	12. What to do, When They Come For You

**Sapherya ~ Pov**

It was another day, Tuesday I didn't have school today but I did have to work. However I thankfully was able to win my managers heart back since Penelope had written a missing persons report. Since I was back home safe and sound I ended up having to go to fill out a report on what happened. I made something up on the fly, some truth, others not so much, because who would believe me that I went to another dimension? Come on lets be real here. Because of this my manager and company let me have my job back.

I stare at my clipboard yawning slightly with my pen tucked neatly into my royal purple shirt. I was sitting at a desk so I could make simple calls to my customers. I was so mad, I had some appointments planned for the week that I was gone. I had to call them back after making sure that they were not taken and already sold to by my evil coworkers. I swear it's eaten or be eaten at this place. I rescheduled all of my appointments for today, this gave me an advantage slightly since I had quite a few appointments.

Hearing the door open I looked up and grinned as my first customer walked in. "Good morning Daniel! It's nice to see you today, I do apologize for my absence last week and I'm glad that you decided to stay a loyal customer." I laughed slightly, my chin length brown hair bouncing as I walked over to him.

"No worries, I hear that you were recently kidnapped. It was all over the news! Should you be at work so soon?"

"Don't worry, I appreciate your concern for me but I can tell you that I'm perfectly fine. Alrighty, but now that you are here, let's go ahead and get your financing situated. Follow me! I know we talked about you increasing your credit amount, were you looking to add on to your account?" I asked trying to get a better understanding of what he'd like.

"You as always are correct. I'm looking at purchasing a new washer and dryer set. I think I'd also like the pedestals that go with them as well."

"Of course, did you have a set already picked out or what was it you were looking for? Did you have a brand in mind?"

"Honestly all I really know is that I would like a front loader washer and dryer set. The rest I could care less about." I nodded and led him to what I thought would fit him best.

The rest of my day was more or less the same, talking with my customers and making phone calls, setting up appointments with them, debating on trying to get them to come into the store. I knew I made about $750 today alone. I hope I get another successful sale day. Oh the joys of being a sales associate for a store. It was both a furniture and car dealership all in one. My company was the only one known for doing this. It literally was a one stop happy home shop. From ponds, to gardening, to cars, motorcycles, furniture, we had everything.

When I finally left work around 7:30pm I was dead tired. As soon as I walked into my apartment I collapsed on the couch just gone. I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. I wanted nothing more but to be asleep. It wasn't that I hated my job. I actually enjoyed it, however it was strenuous on my body.I was already back in the swing of my rather boring lifestyle. Work every other day and school every other day. Work on the weekends and have Penelope this was my life. I felt myself slowly fall asleep… on my uncomfortable couch… tomorrow was going to be fun

**Kisame ~ Pov**

It was already almost 3 months since Sapherya has disappeared. Itachi was struggling with is. I was struggling with it. We all were. Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu and I have been collecting souls for this forbidden Jutsu we were supposed to use in order for us to bring back Sapherya. I felt a little guilty that 8 souls had to basically be sacrificed in order for us to get her back, but at the same time I miss my tiny person. She was like a little sister at this point. I, like Itachi would do anything to get her back.

We were gathering the last Jinjuriki soul today. It was the three tails. It was a loose tailed beast so it shouldn't be too hard to capture. We just need to be able to seal the beast in the scroll. I guess some of the villages have been warned and are protecting all the jinjuriki hosts rather cautiously. Not that we are going after any of the hosts any more. We were focusing more on just the two tails and the three tails. They were for the initial trade and the finalization sealing.

"There, mother fucking Jashin it's fucking huge but it's in the water!" Hidan yelled out and pointed his scythe in the direction of the huge three tailed turtle beast. Itachi nodded looking better than before. I guess that Deity really did heal him.

"Let's go" Kakuzu said gruffly he seemed rather pissy since he hasn't been able to go on any bounties recently. Itachi nodded and the four of us took off racing across the large lake in order to meet up with the three tails. Itachi pulled out susanoo and it pinned the beast in place with Kakuzu while Hidan and I attacked the beast.

"Water style: A thousand feeding sharks!" I called out after a series of hand signs. Hidan was attacking with his weapon while he left the jutsu work to myself. It took about 15-30 minutes for us to finally capture the beast killing it and sealing the final soul. This I expected, what I wasn't expecting was to be encased in a purple light. In merely minutes the four of us were standing in the middle of the blood fountain of Dàhēitiān. I felt fine this time, this place was truly odd.

"**I see you have the souls I requested. Release only a single powerful one in return for the scroll of Kōtsū Shudan**" Everyone covered their ears instantly, It was like a thousand voices talking all at once, both male and female. It was nauseating. Now I believe I know why Itachi had thrown up. Itachi looked like he was affected but showed no sign of covering his ears. I watched as Dàhēitiān handed Itachi a vile of what looked like blood and the deity spoke once again. "**Here, you have to take a sip before reciting the jutsu. Your partner who I've already chosen to send with you will have to do the same, he doesn't need to recite the jutsu just sip the blood. The girls will have to take sips right before you recite the jutsu on the way back. These are the pre-instructions you'll need. However it is in the scroll already.**" With that he disappeared into the pond of blood as if he wasn't here.

We exited the cave and began our journey home. We will get the girls back. But what concerns me is the deity had already picked a partner to a company called Itachi. This is what worries me, who would that person be?

It took about four days to reach the base. We were non stop moving we only stopped one day to rest. Then continued the rest of the journey. Upon arriving Itachi walked into Pein's office alone and we were left in the hallway. Not long after Deidara walked in alone. So that is who is going with him, I'm not sure if I like this…

**Itachi ~ Pov **

I'm not sure how this is going to work. It seems impossible as I look over the scroll trying to decipher what it was wanting us to do. Deidara was looking at me confused and stood near me looking over my shoulder, which was frustrating me more.

"What does this shit mean Hmm?" He started to get annoyed. I grunted in response and grabbed the scroll of soul sealing and grabbed a kunai in my hand slicing open Deidara's palm. "Ouch! What the fuck un?!" He held his palm right under the mouth, I specifically avoided that area.

"Draw this sigil on the stone below you." I gruffed out a response doing the same to me. He stared at me and copied my movements and stood in the center. The sigil looked like a large circle with eight compass needles in the center laid an eye on the compass needles. It was odd and power began flowing through it. I was beginning to feel fear build up in the pit of my stomach. I coughed slightly staring at Deidara letting two souls out and immediately they were sucked into the eyes of our sigils. The eyes glow bright red and follow our movement like a pair of real eyes. It snapped, _The Eyes of Dàhēitiān_. I stare at them and then back at the transportation scroll writing down what he needed to say.

"Itachi lets go, this shit's weird." He said something strange in his voice that unnerved me. I nodded and we both shouted out in sync.

"_**Kōtsū-Shudan-No-Jutsu!**_"

A red light like blinding rage blinded my vision. I felt hot, like I was burning. Worse than that of Amaterasu. I felt like I was being sucked into the mouth of the burning hell. I could barely hear Deidara's screams from my own position. Since I could only hear, smell and feel I was basically blinded. The only thing I heard were his and my own screams, and that of the rushing wind. I could only smell the burning embers of the flame that surrounds our bodies. Was this what we deserved for tampering with dimensions? The fire felt like it was licking my skin from my body. Soon everything went black and cold. Much colder than that of the Northern Ice. I tried to blink the blackness away but it was like a darkness of never ending void. I heard Deidara's whimpers before everything went eerily silent. Soon after what consciousness I had left faded and I blacked out completely.

**Sapherya ~ Pov **

Penelope and I were walking towards the apartment I dug around my pocket for my keys, lifting them to the lock and twisting it hearing the deadbolt click. Walking in we covered our faces as a blinding red light flashed before us and we paused before it went away rather quickly.

"What the fuck?" Penelope asked and we both cautiously walked towards the living room inspecting it from top to bottom. There was nothing weird. We walked through the apartment and I gasped dropping my book bag at the sight in my bedroom. Penelope looked over my head and her gaze must have witnessed what I saw too meaning I wasn't hallucinating.

"Itachi… Deidara?" I softly spoke letting go a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. Cautiously walking over I inspected the two males that were out cold on my bed and floor. I wasn't sure what to make of this. It was so surreal, it made my head hurt. I walked away and got some ibuprofen from my kitchen drinking some of my drink I had earlier and put down.

"Sphere, the… "_People"_… Are waking" She comments slowly her handgun aimed at them. I walked over and lowered the gun.

"Put that away you idiot before you shoot someone." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"That's the purpose of it, ya know. It's TO shoot people…" She commented dryly. I shook my head and looked at the males who finally sat up holding their heads. I handed them both a bottle of water after opening it. After they took the water from my hand, they guzzled it down almost like they haven't had anything to drink in a while. Once they'd settled their thirst they both looked around, finally Itachi's landed on me and softened, something in them almost breaking. I looked at him confused, biting my lip.

"Sapherya…" He stood and wobbled almost falling over. He must have gotten dizzy. I felt tears well up and looked away, I hated crying in front of people. I tensed when I felt strong arms wrap themselves shakily around me. I heard his silent sobs and his tears slip on to my exposed shoulder. I looked up at the male who was holding me, slowly wrapping my arms around him.

"Itachi? H-How are you here?" I questioned hesitantly. I felt like he broke a little. It has been about a week since I initially left. That meant about 7 or 8 months passed in their timeline. Did it affect him this much? "It's ok, I'm here now…" I tried to comfort him.

"Ahem," Penelope cleared her throat raising a brow and stared at us as we just stood there. I shrugged a little and held the raven haired male, I felt my heart swell I had missed him dearly. I looked over at an uncomfortable Deidara. I raised a brow.

"You ok Deidara?" I asked concerned Penelope rose a brow at me and then turned to look at him. A light dust of pink washed over her cheeks and she continued to stare.

"Damn, he's hotter in person then I would have initially thought." I paused and burst out laughing. By this point Itachi calmed down enough for me to clutch my stomach, but his arm has never left my side. I guess he feared I'd disappear again.

"What the fuck un?" He asked, which sent me into fits of giggles again. I stared at my crazed friend and wiped a tear away with a smile on my face.

"Penelope, shut up hun before you make a fool of yourself."

"Bitch, don't you ever fucking tell me to shut up." Her eyes narrowed slightly and I raised my hands in defense.

"I surrender, I'm just saying you sound ridiculous." She rolled her eyes smacking me upside the head. "Ow…" I groan and rub the spot. I noticed Itachi narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"Whatever at least she's hot hmm, You've got yourself a sexy friend Sapherya." I rolled my eyes at that statement, fake gagging.

"You fucking bet I'm a sexy ass mother fucker!" She grinned at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh here we go, ew, just ew." I threw up my arms and walked out of my own room not putting up with this weirdness. Itachi followed close behind me. We walked to the balcony of my place and enjoyed the wind. His eyes widened as he took in the scene around him.

"You're world, it's so advanced. Do you have ninja? Why do I not sense any chakra?" He asked and then freaked out for a moment… Weird. I watched as he held a scroll close to him. I shook my head and left it alone for now.

"We have no ninja, nor any chakra, we are indeed very advanced." I started closing my eyes. I suddenly felt a pair of lips upon my own, my eyes flying open before closing again. I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling into the kiss.

"I missed you." I heard him softly say before resuming the kiss. I kissed him back for a few minutes before pulling away needing air. Panting I looked at him dazed. I didn't realize how much I missed this.

"I-I-I missed by-you t-to" I broke, I felt myself break and sobs wracked my body. I thought I could handle this but I couldn't. I clung to him and sobbed into his arms. I had to ask. I had to know. "Why are you here? How are you here? Are you going back?" I sobbed into him. His grip tightened on me.

"We looked, and looked, and looked for ways to bring you back. We ended up finding a forbidden scroll, and a way to bring you back… We will also be bringing your friend with us." I looked up at him and my eyes widened at this news. I didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. I was conflicted. Confused, excited, fearful. Everything just swirled into a mass of emotions that took hold of my body. When I was able to speak finally I came on a little harshly.

"W-what!?" my whole face held shock, mouth agape. He looked conflicted, hurt, confused…

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, stepping away slightly. I bit my lip and looked around. This was the world I'm from. I didn't even realize other dimensions had existed. I thought they were just stories made up by people. I knew deep in my heart, and in my soul that I needed to go back. Plus, it seems that my wish would get to come true. I would get to share my experiences with my new "family" with Penelope. However, I would have to talk to her, to see if she would even want to go with me. I felt my face fall slightly and a hand rubbed against my upper arm. I looked up a small smile upon my face. I took in a breath and slowly released it before finally responding to him.

"Fine, I'll agree to go back… Since it was so much trouble… However I can not leave just yet, I have some things to do in this world first." I stated. He nodded and his eyes lit up when I said I'd go. I shook my head and walked back inside. He was acting like a love sick puppy, it was so unusual to see this side of him, but I kind of enjoy seeing him this way. I entwined my hand in his as I walked into the living room. I stopped and stared, my mouth dropped in astonishment as I witnessed Penelope poking Deidara's hand mouth. "Geez kiss it and get it over with already." I commented and walked into the kitchen sighing. I needed a drink, so I pulled out a beer that Penelope bought me. "I'm too sober for this shit…" I muttered to myself. Itachi looked at me and raised a brow.

"Since when do you drink willingly?" I rolled my eyes, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Since I was in my own damn home, why so nosy…?" I questioned and laughed walking to sit across from Penelope the raven haired male sitting close to me. I was feeling kind of suffocated slightly, I was really happy to see him and deidara again but for some reason I just feel like this whole thing was still a dream and it was kind of pissing me off in a way. I could feel my emotions slowly beginning to lose their cool. I took a shaky breath as I took a swig of my corona in hand. I guess since it wasn't long ago since I last saw them I'm having an easier time adjusting to seeing them again. However, I still am in slight shock that they were here at all.

"Sphere, it's barely four…" Penelope started raising an eyebrow, I just pointed to the clock shaking my head.

"Hun, it's freaking eight-thirty at night." I yawn slightly while drinking my wonderful corona. Oh such sweet golden liquid come and take me over. I begged in my mind, not wanting anyone to hear my strange internal I continued ingesting the drink and stood finishing it quickly yawning.

"Damn, you're like one of the few who can put a beer down like nothing." Penelope stares at me as she holds Deidara's hand.

"Whatever, you figure out where blondie is sleeping, I'm heading to bed. Itachi, follow me please." I held my hand out smiling softly to Itachi and watched as he obediently walked over to me.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she Uchiha?" Penelope smirks. "I guess Sphere wasn't lying when she said you fell in love with her. It's funny because she fell in love with you too, she's been so mopey since she's come back." Itachi raised an eyebrow to me. I blushed and flipped the girl off, glaring and stormed away. Too much, Penelope was too much sometimes. I swear she's trying to be the death of me.

"Bitch…" I muttered

"Cunt!" I heard her voice echo.

"Whore!"

"Asshole!"

"Horse Shit!"

"Mother Fucker!"

"PRICK!"

"SHIT ASS!"

"SON OF A FUCKING GOAT! GO TO BED Penelope!" I scream from my bedroom..

"Face fucker" I heard her mutter. I looked up, my eyes narrowed as I stormed back into the living room.

"Okay, you mother fucking monkey balls coconut ass cheese rapist, Deidara is fucking sleeping with you. Now go to fucking sleep before I swear on all that is holy I will tell the professor I did all of your goddamn Science assignments this term!" I glared at her

"You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes and my mouth turned into a smirk.

"Bitch, I would." I grin sadistically.

"Fuck… Fine you win the curse war this time. I'll get you next time." She grins darkly. I smirked equally darkly.

"You're on…" we both stared at each other for a while before we burst into fits of laughter. The guys look at us weirdly.

"What the fuck is a mother fucking monkey balls coconut ass cheese rapist, Hmm?" I blinked and rolled my eyes yet again.

"Just don't ask." With that I disappeared into my room and stripped into my undergarments. I heard the door close and I whipped around almost forgetting about the Uchiha. Oops. I blushed bright red embarrassed. "T-Turn around!" I snapped. I blushed way too damn hard. This was way too much for me.

"Why? You're beautiful. Besides it's not like I haven't seen you naked before anyway." I threw a pillow at him which he easily caught.

"Shut up ass hole and look away!" He rolled his eyes and laid on my bed taking his shirt off, I blushed royally my face heating up at my impure thoughts. I quickly threw a tank top on and my pajama bottoms. I skillfully took my bra off, the perks of being around guys so much. I climbed in my bed and felt him pull me closer to him. Blushing I turned to look at him with his onyx eyes, they were gazing into my soul. I smiled softly and leaned up to him kissing his nose. "Sleep my weird little Uchiha…" I yawn again and fall asleep happily snuggling into his warmth.

I woke up to my alarm alerting me that It was 7:15am. I needed to get up groggily. I yawn and go to sit up only to find I'm restrained. I looked back behind me seeing a sleeping Uchiha. I smile softly and remove his arms from my waist. He snapped his eyes open and watched me sitting up yawning.

"Morning." I laughed softly and stood up grabbing some clothes and walked towards the shower. I jumped in and smiled at the warmth of the hot water. I enjoyed my hot showers. They were soothing especially since I had work today then art class afterwards. I needed to officially give my two weeks and withdraw from school, but before any of that… I needed to talk to Penelope.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Decisions, Oh Decision

I walked up to Penelope and poked her cheek in the kitchen. She tried to bite me and I moved my hand away. "Dude, I need to talk to you about some… stuff" I said carefully.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Why the fuck does everyone think I'm pregnant?!" I snapped bitterly directing my heated gaze towards the two males in the apartment. "Do not, I repeat do not fuck up my apartment. This means you both, mostly referring to Deidara. However, I still mean both of you stay put and my place better still be standing when we get back."

"Hey, hmm!" An angry Deidara called out as I rudely ignored his protests.

"Penelope… Starbucks, be there 10 minutes stat.." I glare storming out of the apartment. I left a stunned Itachi and pissed off Deidara, I knew I was going to have to explain later. What a pain, as I arrived at our local Starbucks I sat in one of the outdoor patio chair sets when an aggravated Penelope walked up to me.

"How about telling me what the fuck was that? Like for reals, if I didn't know better I really would think you are pregnant." I shot her a glare in warning.

"Look, I know I'm not pregnant. I know this because I haven't had sex in over a year."

"Okay, Okay, I get it… geez, anyway Itachi and Deidara started battering questions at me like where you went and what was going on. I ended up snapping and told 'em to shut up, sit on the couch and I'd be back with you. Now what the fuck has your panties in a twist?" she asked me. I pursed my lips wondering how to ask her.

"How…" I started. "How would you like to live with the Akatsuki, like in their base? With me of course." I questioned/stated to her wincing slightly. I was afraid of rejection.

"Hmmm," She pondered for a minute drinking her favorite drink from the overly priced beverage store. "Why do I have a bad feeling about where this is going?" She asked me I just silently sipped my drink looking at my hands the entire time.

"I don't know?" I started softly and looked up from under my hair and eyelashes. "I just know that… Itachi wants me to go back… I agreed, but I really don't want to go without you. I mean I've been there before and was fine, well despite my few depression spells I had while I was out there. But you know." I looked towards the sky watching birds fly past us, wisps of clouds in the sky slowly floating by in the slight breeze.

"Sapherya…" Uh oh, she used my name. I sighed knowing that wasn't usually a good sign.

"I get it if you don't want to go…"

"Bitch who said I didn't want to fucking go?" She snapped back taking a long swig of her drink. I snapped my head up to look at the long brown haired girl in front of me. She rolled her eyes, "You really need to stop making such odd assumptions! For a few reasons such as:

I have nothing here for me except you. So where you go I go.

We are blood sisters for crying out loud! Again, where you go I go!

My favorite fucking person lives there and I can assist in possibly preventing their death.

Nine sexy ass men, not to mention they are all ninjas. Count me in!

Everyone here doesn't really care for me so I wouldn't be missed.

So again there is no reason for me to stay here, you're my only reason. We are best friends, we are blood sisters; from now till the moon falls from the sky; till the very last star burns out; we stay together no matter what." I smile as we both stand.

"Some of those reasons are the same thing. In any case I do however want to show the two idiots who are here at the moment a little bit of our world. Itachi already knows that I have a "_few things"_ that I needed to do before we headed out to their world. I'm excited, but I wonder if we will ever get to come back, or if we will forever stay there." I added thoughtfully and solemnly. My idiot best friend and sister shrugs at me.

"Don't know, don't really care to know… but let's go back because they are probably freaking out and it's been about an hour." I nodded and walked with her back to our apartment. As soon as we walked into the apartment I was embraced in a hug. When the raven haired pulled away his hands rested on my shoulders he looked into my eyes searching for something. I rose a brow towards his notions.

"I don't know what your deal is but you're acting very weird… Are you okay?" I questioned him. He drew me in and kissed me passionately. I gasped and just stood there shocked. When he pulled away he smiled slightly.

"Please, don't wander off. It's dangerous." I paused letting everything sink in. When my brain processed it I burst out laughing.

"Itachi, what the hell…?" I questioned him and he looked confused. "True our world is dangerous, but in different ways than yours. I know my way around. I'm fine." I laughed again

"You're streets, they are polluted and the smell of death, more than our wars… That isn't good." Penelope and I sweat drop.

"Dude… Chillax, Sphere is good. Besides, I was with her." Penelope stated to us. Itachi was acting so out of character, it was slightly unnerving. "She's a fine dude…" Penelope sweat drops having enough of this weirdness. Penelope then proceeded to smack Itachi upside of the head. "Dude, release her before I release you." She warns him and finally he goes back to being emotionless bowing his head.

"Forgive me." He states and still stood near but was acting more like himself. I shook my head and sat back down on the couch.

"Whatever, we are going shopping later than tomorrow we shall go on adventures." She wanted to make sure that they had a taste of her world and a few last experiences before she left for what seemed like forever.

"What adventures hmm?" Deidara asked, curious. "More drinking games un?" He asked and Penelope started laughing.

"Oh god! I wish I could have seen you guys drunk! That would have been so funny!" She couldn't stop herself. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and shuddered.

"No true offence, Penz, but you're like the last person who should drink with them." she glared and pounced on me.

"Bitch please! You love me when we get drunk!" She chuckled, straddling my hips and I blushed.

"Offffffffff of meeeee" I whined trying to squirm away. Itachi's eyes flashed red, still untrusting to my friend. However, he soon calmed down and just watched us wrestle. Being an empath which I don't think they know about yet, I could feel him being tense and untrusting to everything around him. I could understand why since well it's more advanced here then it is there. "Bitch, I swear I'll cut you!" I whined and she finally jumped off me after groping me, I let out a sexual and annoyed groan at once. "Are you satisfied now that you've had your daily grope?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Nope!" she popped the "_P"_ as she answered my unusual question. The guys look at me and then to Penelope and back at me.

"Bitch, You groped me and you haven't had enough?" I asked curiously.

"No you've been gone! for a freaking week, that means I missed 7 days of my daily grope sessions." I sighed and rolled my eyes, annoyed noticing that Itachi looked perplexed like he wasn't sure what to do.

"You good hun?" I asked gently, it seemed to snap him out of it because he nodded looking at me. I sweat drop since his reply was typical.

"Hn."

"Really dude? You couldn't come up with a better reply?" I asked him curiously, shaking my head I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I guess I might as well start on dinner.

It wasn't long before I set the table with four plates and bowls of rice. We were having teriyaki salmon with rice and seaweed salad. "Hey guys, dinner is ready so if you guys want food wash your hands and come sit down!" I called out waiting for the idgets to get their behinds into my dining area. I portioned the food out and set them in the respective spots before setting some chilled green tea out. It was hot outside so chilled tea was the best tea for right now.

"Sapherya." Mutters a sweet voice, as arms were wrapped around my waist and I felt my cheeks heat up once again. We were alone, so this was normal for him to show this kind of affection for me.

"Yes, Itachi?" I asked quizzically.

"You and your friend will be coming with us then?" He asked me to kiss my neck and that took everything in me not to squirm.

"Y-yes now you weirdo sit down before your food gets cold." I chuckled and sat at the head of the table as I always do. Penelope bounding in with Deidara on her heels. He was staring at her strangely and that made me smirk. "Penz, what did you do to break the bomber? They've only been here a day and he's already following you around ...?" I questioned my idiot friend.

"I have no clue, we were talking about his sexy mouth hands and what they could do. Plus how he takes care of his glorious luscious hard on ...I mean HAIR GOD DAMN IT! BITCH I HAVEN'T HAD MY COFFEE YET!" I widened my eyes and began laughing hysterically.

"Hard on huh?" I laughed even harder before having a pen thrown at my head. "Yikes!" I dodge and smile sheepishly. "Okay, okay ...I yield…" She shot me the darkest glare ever. Like if looks could kill I'd be dead, ten fold and over. Deidara was raising an eyebrow to our antics.

"Well, I wouldn't judge if you wanted to fuck him… We all know we both had crushes on him when we were like 15… Then you had to like him more so that's when Sapphire just allowed you to date her brother, so like I ended up having to end up with a new crush. That's when I ultimately ended up with Itachi, because he was the only one who didn't piss me off." I laughed and Penelope chuckled along with me.

"Oh yeah!~ Dude fucking Sapphire was the best fucking person ever! Remember how we ended up meeting on a weird fanfiction site and we started randomly roleplaying? She randomly jumped off cliffs and you tried to save her."

"That's when she was all like, "Dude there's a trampoline down at the bottom! And like I think Sasori was my brother, and her crush and like, you and I both ended up liking Deidara." I laughed harder saying to Penelope as we recall old memories. I noticed Itachi glaring at Deidara.

"Hn." He moved a little closer to me and I rolled my eyes. Oh boy, the Uchiha is getting jealous. That is going to be interesting.

"Well anyway, finish your breakfast. We are going to go to Walmart so we can pick up some more food. Besides, my cat needs more litter." I rolled my eyes and finished my food and held my cup of tea in my hands.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Tragedies & Oddities

Unfortunately for the rest of the crew, I died, and happily at that. I was sitting in the driver side of my lovely 2018 black and red Jeep Wrangler and boy was I ecstatic to be sitting in it again. Itachi and Deidara were both confused and weary of my mechanical heart. Penelope was sitting next to me glaring at the guys who were awkwardly standing outside the vehicle.

"Guys,just get your fucking asses in the back of the car before I shove my foot so far up them that you can taste my nail polish." I just sweat drop, oh dear, there she goes again.

"Um, Penz… They've never seen anything like this before, can't you be nice for once? They are basically like babies in this sense.." I asked her to roll my eyes and jumped out for a minute pushing the guys into the back of my precious Jeep. They stiffened for a moment before climbing in and slowly relaxing, Itachi was sitting behind me while Deidara was behind Penelope. We were off to my least favorite place in the world, okay I should say second least… War-Mart or Wally-World, depends who you ask. However, I think I hate the mall the most. I hate large places with large crowds. The mall was both…

"Wow, look at how big this place is hmm!" Deidara called out from behind Penelope. I sweat drop glad that not a lot of people actually like anime in our odd little town. That would have been bad, especially if someone were to recognize the guys with us.

"Ok guys, I need you to stay close to us while we are here." I commented while we started walking into the store of crazy. Not even ten minutes later the local weirdo was walking around. He was about 6 feet tall and super skinny. He wore black speedo, and a crop top fishnet top and some sneakers. I think the guys just about had a heart attack when they saw him walking around.

"What on earth was that hmm?" Deidara asked me, stunned. Like he wasn't sure what to think. I didn't really blame him.

"Oh just the neighborhood weirdo. I wouldn't worry too much. He's always dressed like that." Itachi just got paler. I felt bad… kind of… On the other hand, it was kind of funny that they went to see Spheritos. That is what I've been calling the guy who walked around practically naked. "Anyway Sphere what is it you need to get from here again...because I know that both of us hate this place.." Penelope asked me, I gave a thought because I spaced out what it was I needed to get. Then it hit me, I began walking over to the clothing department and picked out some clothing for the guys. Throwing them in the basket we headed toward the food section and I hummed along the way easily guiding our little group to fruits and vegetables. Well, I was until I heard a voice I really wish I didn't know.

"Oh my well aren't you just something." I stiffen and just keep walking. Hopefully she doesn't recognize me. 'Sapherya! Oh My god, it's been forever how are you!?" I sweat drop and turn around only to see something I really wish I hadn't. Victoria was on Itachi's arm and linked with Deidara, Penelope was radiating with murder. The blonde with pink tipped hair had a bright white smile.

"Hi…Victoria…" I managed to get out, I forced a smile on my face, shifting uncomfortably. Itachi noticed this and untwined himself walking over to me and stood protectively. The blonde pouts staring at the ravenette next to me.

"Awww, what? Is this sexy hunk taken?" She pouts and crosses her arms over her smallish chest. Deidara decided at that moment to slink over to me hiding somewhat behind Penelope. I rolled my eyes muttering to myself.

"So much for being men…" I commented and sigh "Victoria, yes he's taken they both are… In any case I have some shopping to do so I'll see you later." I commented dully and began to walk when I could feel her shooting a hateful glare towards me.

"I just don't get it...I'm cuter. But you always seem to get all of the tall and sexy guys...How the fuck do you manage that?!" She snaps bitterly. Not wanting any part of this I just keep walking and ignore her, but it seems that Penelope has another idea… This isn't going to be good.

Whack! Yup, there she goes. Spinning around on my heels an annoyed look on my face. I stared at

Victoria who was holding on to her cheek. A death glare aimed towards Penelope, Deidara was laughing at the girls. "Whoop! Kick her ass hmm!" I sweat drop and step in between the girls shooting them both a look of distaste.

"Okay guys, this is absolutely ridiculous! You guys are adults, you should act like it."

"She was fucking belittling you! I can't just stand by while she insults you!" Penelope looked genuinely upset when I heard Veronica speak up. I felt a crowd started to form nearby, a man I really hate when people can't mind their own business.

"Hey slut! I hope you didn't give me any diseases." The corner of her lip was bleeding slightly. Penelope looked like she was going to strike again. I grabbed her and looked at Deidara shooting him a glare.

"Please take her back to the car." I ordered and turned to Victoria, "Please pardon her and forgive me, but I must be heading out now." With that I turned on my heels to finish shopping, Itachi followed close behind keeping an eye on the girl who was recently injured. After the whole fiasco with Walmart and I paid for everything we ended up at the mall. While I cringed, Penelope shouted in excitement. Grant I did take everyone home first so I can get the groceries put away first, I didn't need anything spoiling on us.

"Here we go! Hot Topic please prepare yourself for me!" She shouted fist pumping the air.

"Dude that just sounded wrong." Penelope laughed darkly, grinning at me, sweat dripping. I backed away before heading to the mall. Walking in I sigh looking around the huge mall wondering what I did to deserve this.

"Well, too bad. Now let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to our favorite store with her. Squeaking, I looked at the guys.

"Don't lose us!" I squealed and looked around and began browsing the clothes. "Interesting selection today." Jumping when I felt a hand I looked around and backwards. "Oh, hey Itachi." I blushed and smiled softly.

"Hey." he replied in turn, I couldn't help but smile. I reached up to pick a red plaid skirt plus a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on it. I asked one of the ladies who worked here so I can use the changing room. When I changed I came out to show everyone and I guess it was shocking. Wearing the skirt and the tank top with the Uchiha symbol must have given them a shock. Penelope squealed and Deidara looked at me, mouth gaped like an idiot, but I think the one that shocked me the most was Itachi's. The few things that he was holding for Penelope were suddenly dropped from his arms. He half covered his face which was a brilliant red. He was posing like those cliche males trying to half hide their faces when they are embarrassed. I just stood there looking away with a bright blush on my face.

"W-well since this seems to be a hit I'll get it." I smiled and walked back in to change into my normal clothes. Once we were all done and everyone picked something out we all walked around the rest of the mall. A few people asked if Deidara and Itachi were cosplaying, of course I told them that if anyone asked them yes, they were cosplaying as those characters. A few people even asked for pictures. I would be lying if I said that it didn't bother me. I pouted and began to sulk the rest of the day. Although like the asshole I am whenever anyone asked if I was ok I of course said I was fine and then continued to be quiet.

Finally back into the apartment I walked into my room and sigh sitting on the bed in the corner of the room. My mind is starting to dangerously wonder. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even realized that the Uchiha had entered. I was biting my lip and twiddling my thumbs. I just couldn't comprehend why a guy like Itachi would like or want to be with me. I'm short, I have extra weight around my body so I'm definitely not fit. I'm not particularly good at anything. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I kept thinking darkly. Gasping I looked at Itachi when he grabbed my chin lifting it and kissed me as deeply as he could, pulling away I looked at him bewildered.

"I-Itachi?" I questioned rather shocked and blushed looking away. He smiles softly at me and embraces me in a tender and loving hug. I don't think I want to stay here any longer, not where I'd have to worry about comparing myself to everyone here. I want to go home; home to Akatsuki; that is where I belong.

"I love you Sapherya." His words were warm and embracing. I really did love him. I couldn't help it, I just loved him. Hugging him back he wiped away the stray tear from my eyes. "So, are you going to tell me what is wrong?" I felt my body freeze. Sighing I looked away and pouted.

"Don't worry about it. But I just have to finish a few things in the morning then we… we can go home." I smile softly while watching him. He smiles softly and genuinely looks happy. Leaning in, he kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Konan will be happy to see you." He frowned slightly out of concern when I didn't answer right away. "Why have you been so quiet all day?" He asks me, I just sighed. I wasn't sure how to bring this topic up, I didn't want to seem like the jealous type. I always hated that I got jealous. I don't mean to, it just happens.

"Itachi, I don't want you to hate me." I looked away and wrapped my arms around myself. He held me closer, his voice ringing melodious sounds, sounds that soothe my soul.

"I could never hate you." He placed a hand on my stomach and smiled softly staring at me as he knelt in front of me. "I want you to be the mother of my children." I stiffened and blushed madly. Standing I walked out of my room just giving the weirdest statement.

"Merrrr." I ran off screaming like an idiot. "I WILL NOT FANGIRL NEVER!" I ran and jumped on top of the roof blushing like mad. "I really need to snap myself out of this weirdness. Maybe being in our world is affecting him in some weird way?" I tried to reason with myself. I didn't know what else to do. Penelope jumped up here and I knew that it was her because of the weird little grunt she does to get up.

"Yo, the fuck was that shit?" She asked me. I was trying to collect my thoughts trying to figure out what was actually going on with this.

"Uh, I have no fucking clue." I burst out laughing and it slowly became sobs, I just kept crying unable to calm down. "I-I couldn't help but get jealous when everyone kept asking for pictures with him. I-I'm not perfect. I'm not pretty or smart! So why would a guy like him want to be with someone like me!" I just sobbed I was so disgusted with myself. I hated that I couldn't control my own feelings. "This fucking sucks!" I just held my knees and cried. Penelope sighed at me and pats my head.

"Hun, everyone gets jealous, any normal girl would get jealous when a swarm of girls and guys swarm their boyfriend and I'm pretty sure that Itachi thinks you're perfect in every way. I wouldn't worry so much.

"Your friend is right, you are perfect. You don't have to worry about what other people think, I'm yours. If it bothers you that much then I won't let them. Besides, we are going to be leaving soon so you don't have to worry about anything here. Nothing here will be worth your worry. Everything you care about will be with me." I didn't even hear him jump up. I guess he possibly heard my sobs and came to see what was going on.

"What?" I questioned stiffening at the thought of him hearing everything about me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He still loved me no matter what I thought? Is that possible? I looked up at him, and began to wonder what was going on with him... "Itachi, do you really not mind?" He looked at me and smiled softly.

"No, you're perfect."

**Itachi~Pov**

I couldn't believe that was what was bothering her. I really hope that someday she'll feel like she can talk to me. It really is true to how I feel about her. This girl who had started out as something so insignificant to me, became so important to me. Someone I feel is worth fighting for. She really did give me a reason to go on living. That, that is something I can never repay. I will do what I have to in order to make her happy.

Crawling next to her I nodded and Penelope sat on the other side of her and we both hugged her. This small girl is between us. She was my world and it was plain as day, I will make sure she knows. I pulled her in close and whispered into her ear. "You will forever be the only one I cast my eyes upon." I saw her beautiful brown eyes look at me from beneath her hair and eyelashes. She was an angel, she truly made my heart light. I couldn't believe that there is someone who can make me feel alive like this again since Izumi. As I've stated before, I will do everything in my power to protect this girl.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Swimming At It

**Penelope ~ Pov**

After the whole incident that happened yesterday, Sapherya has been a little bit more distant. I'm not sure if she's just stressed or if she's depressed or what, I just know that it is something to be concerned about. I know my best friend and this is definitely not like her. "Hm, I wonder what we can do that'll take her mind off of a few things." I thought out loud to myself as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Fuck it's hot." That's when an idea hit me. The temperature was supposed to reach about 104 degrees. How about we hit some Dihydrogen monoxide? A.K.A. Time to hit the pools! With that awkwardly fist pumping the air I turned around running into a humanoid figure.

"Whoa, Penelope what are you in a hurry for, Hmm?" A swish of blond hair hit me in the face along with a strong chest. I felt my face heat up ever so slightly. I jumped away scratching the back of my head awkwardly looking around trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing much, I was just trying to come up with some ways to help cheer up Sphere. She's been kind of off lately and I wanted to help bring her spirits back up." I couldn't help but admit to him. When I finally looked up to meet his gem like blue eyes I felt like I couldn't breath. This man in front of me is just so handsome in real life. Hard to believe he's really here.

"So, what did you have planned, hmm?" I was pulled from my inner fangirling and slight drooling. Embarrassed I wiped my mouth and then remembered what I was previously going to do.

"Oh yeah! I was going to drag her to the pool. There's a pool in our neighborhood that not many people use, so we go there sometimes. Plus it's going to be really hot today so I mean what better way to cheer her up then having splash wars!" I grinned evilly and then dash out of the room skidding across the hall, which in turn stunning Sphere who was in the living room. I darted into the bedroom and grabbed the two male trunks we had purchased yesterday. At the same time putting on my own black and purple bikini. Grabbing Sphere's red and black one and darting to the living room throwing the black and red ones to Itachi and the bikini to Sphere. As soon as I caught sight of Deidara I threw him his yellow and orange ones. "Come on guys let's get dressed! We are heading out!" I commented rather excitedly. Sapherya looked a little lost but then I guess it clicked because she jumped up and ran to the bedroom at mach-20. I began laughing while we waited for her to finish. Itachi followed her and Deidara took the bathroom and soon everyone was ready. Boy was I ready for today to happen.

Once we had arrived at the pool we paid the $6 we needed to get in and I plopped the swim bag down in a nice shady spot with some chairs. Walking, well more like hopping to the pool because the cement was so damn fucking hot I jumped in screaming. "Cannon ball!" With that I felt my head splash underwater with the rest of my body while I hugged my knees in close. Thankfully there were only a few people here; a mother and her two kids and that was it.

Coming up for air I took a big gulp and looked around moving my hair away from my face in search of my best friend. She as always was taking her time getting in by the steps. Itachi was already in his hands held out to her in case she needed assistance. I wasn't sure what to think, I did think they were a cute couple but it still makes me wonder what happened while she was with the Akatsuki alone. I mean Deidara's cute and all but I don't know if I'd ever fall in love with someone like that. I was too deep in thought to see it coming, a big streak of yellow blurring followed by a big splash and a lot of coughing. Snapping out of it I notice a wet blond monster next to me and I think I died. I wasn't sure if it was from shock or if it was from laughter either way I died. "Oh my fucking god Deidara, you look like a drowned rat!" cackling I move his hair away from his face an adorable pout adorning his features.

"Shut up, un! Or you'll pay the price!" He shouted at me. I felt my face scrunched up on its own accord, oh it was on, if he wanted a challenge I'll give him a challenge.

"Bring it prissy girl I'll take you any day of the week!" I hollered, looking at his reaction I second thought myself seeing the sadistic grin on his face. "Oh shit"

"You asked for it, hmm!" With that he grabbed my waist and swam towards the deeper end of the pool and dove under. I took a deep breath and began squirming trying to release myself from his evil grasp. Fuck, I've made a grave mistake. When I was just about to run out of air he surfaced us and released me. Coughing I shot him a glare and began splashing the shit out of him.

"You'll fucking pay for that you fucking little prissy boy!"

"Oh you want to bet, I'll do it again hmm!"

"Fuck that you have to catch me first!" shit, shit, shit, I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. I swam as fast as I could narrowly dodging a hand swiping at my side again. Squealing slightly I hid behind Sapherya who was looking at me like I was crazy, I guess I am but that's besides the point.

"Penelope, what do you think I'm going to do? I'm tiny!" She raised a brow and looked at me with an odd expression trying to gain an explanation from me.

"Well, I know that Itachi wouldn't let anything hurt you so… in any case I am trying not to get dragged under again!" My best friend just rolled her eyes and smirked an evil glint in her eyes, soon a splash of water hit me in the face. Sputtering for a moment I grin just as darkly and thus, a splash war has begun between the four of us. Now let me see if I can draw a picture of this for a reference. All I saw was Sapherya laughing and giggling sputtering and coughing as the water was up to her just below her chest in the 3 foot zone. She's trying to escape Itachi and Deidara who are both going after her, the water up to their waist because well they are indeed taller then she is. A look of horror on her face when Itachi has a grin on his face, not quite his usual smirk but a devilish grin lingering as he picked her up bridal style and threw her in the air causing her to splash into the deeper end. Her brunette hair finally poked above the water as she attempted to tread the water shooting him an evil glare and then lurched forward under the water to sweep his feet out from under him, at which point she failed.

"How dare you!" She screeched and laughed trying to squirm away from him as he caught her. This was definitely amusing, watching her finally smile and laugh. It lifted my spirits knowing that we can help bring her out of her sadness, summertime sadness. Swimming over I grinned and bellowed cheeks puffed out and fist on my hips.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" I saw Sphere roll her eyes.

"No way! I'm too damn heavy to sit on Itachi's shoulders." She blushed and looked away looking as if she felt awkward. Soon thereafter a shriek could be heard as a tiny Sapherya was on top of Itachi's shoulders. A bright red blush on her cheeks, pouting she mutters a small fine in return.

"Yes!" I grin and climb onto Deidara's shoulders who was stoked about having a chicken fight. Soon we were in position, and I called go. Saphereya was hand in hand with me and pushing against me a blush dusting her cheeks as she fought me and I smirked trying to push her off balance but Itachi kept them balanced. Damn Uchiha. I was about to knock her over when I felt Deidara tumble under the water a smirk on the Uchiha's face and Sapherya was grinning.

"Ne, Ne, Penelope you should know not to challenge the infamous Uchiha." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yes, yes, but I'm pretty sure it hurt Deidara's pride more." I looked over to the sulking blonde. "Either way I'm hungry we've been here for almost 6 hours, so I think we should go home and eat something." Everyone agreed and we got out of the pool. Drying off we headed towards the car where we all climbed in and drove home.

"Thank you for today." A very tired Sphere said and fell asleep leaning against me in the living room. I smiled and petted her haired comfortingly.

"Of course, you deserve happiness…" I smiled and yawned as the four of us crashed out on the living room couch. We played hard today. It was a day to remember, that is for sure.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Just A Hot Day

**Sapherya ~ Pov**

You know it's fucking hot when you watch the plastic melting outside. What does that mean? It means that the chair I have set outside which is a plastic chair is melting, bending, and warping. I stood from my spot on the couch and walked to the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing an ice cold iced green tea with citrus. "Holy fucking shit fuck… did Satan decided to fucking eat chili and shit diarrhea all over Texas? Like fuck!" I mumbled to myself my head moving towards the laughter I heard well, It sounded like half laughing half dying walrus.

"Dude, did you really just compare this heat wave to Satan having a bad shit?" Penelope asked, still chuckling grabbing a Coke for herself.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Why? Because that's exactly what it feels like…like dude, our chair is dead…" I pointed to the unidentifiable thing outside. I also caught something that made me bite my lip. Something I hadn't seen at the moment. Sexy, glistening with sweat and very well built Itachi. He was doing things like Tai-chi or something on the porch. "Hot damn…"

"Dude you're drooling close your mouth." Penelope chuckled darkly, a smirk on her face. I quickly wiped my face and smacked her arm, shooting her a dirty look and looked away. A blush I knew was present on my face. "I just, I can't get those damn thoughts out of my head like come on you can't honestly say that he doesn't look fucking hot?!" I motioned to Itachi and all his gloriousness. I guess he caught sight of my hand motions because he looked up and gave me a smirk and I don't think I've ever felt my heart stop as quickly as it did in that moment. I couldn't believe that he was here in my world with me. I wanted him but I wasn't going to do anything, partially since I hate making the first move and partially because I want more.

"Dude you really need to get laid." Penelope commented before chucking her empty bottle in the trash. I guess my face showed exactly what I was feeling and I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Shut up dude, not going to happen…" I mumbled.

"Why not it's obvious you two are like a total thing and what not. So, why not hook up with him?" She inquired and I scrunched my face with annoyance.

"I don't want to just "_hook up_" I want something real...something I know isn't going to just crumble away after they've been satisfied."

"Dude that's fucking bullshit you know that right? Itachi isn't going to just dump you after having sex. I'm pretty damn sure no guy would _EVER _travel to another dimension and search for you...so shut up and get you a piece of it." She said

"Piece of what?" Itachi asked, walking in. I wasn't expecting him to pop up behind me and I squeaked and jumped.

"Holy shit!" I held my hand to my chest attempting to calm the nerves that I was feeling at that exact moment. I wasn't sure how to react other than my face burning brightly from embarrassment. I covered my face and walked away. " Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing. It doesn't concern you to shut up." I began babbling and at that moment the only thing that I could hear through my embarrassment was Penelope laughing her ass off at me. Fuck I'm going to kill that woman. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was instantly turned around being thrown onto my bed, I hadn't even noticed I had made it into my bedroom. A squeak made it out of my mouth.

"Don't ignore me. I know your face being red has something to do with me. What was being talked about?" I felt his hot breath against my neck and it took everything in me to not shudder and moan. Damn, curse this stupid body of mine who hasn't gotten laid in forever.

"I-Itachi," I let out breathlessly. "It was nothing I promised…" I tried to reason with the male on top of me. I was only in my bra and some shorts due to the high temperatures outside and our air conditioner that wasn't really working at the moment. I gave up in that instant that I saw his face inches from mine. Wrapping my hands around his neck I pulled him into me and began kissing him passionately. A sudden surge coursing through my body. All I wanted at that moment was him, my body reacted on its own as his hands rubbed up and down my sides wanting to feel every piece of my skin. I couldn't believe what was happening. I squeaked when I felt him grab my rear, the blush of a thousand red poppies appeared on my face at that moment as the sound left my body.

"You're too damn cute when you make noises like that. It makes it even harder for me to resist taking you right here." He said breathlessly as he placed kisses along my jawline and down my neck. I heard distant moans throughout the room not quite realizing they were coming from me. Things were beginning to get heated until we heard someone knock on the door and a smack followed by a cry of pain.

"OW!" yelled the other male in the house followed by a hiss of anger.

"Deidara you baka! Can't you hear that they are busy! Leave them be!" Penelope yelled from the other side of the door. I sat up smoothing out my hair before walking to the bedroom door swinging it open raising an eyebrow at the two in front of my bedroom door. Deidara on the floor holding his head while Penelope stood over him with a thick book in hand, a scowl across her face.

"Penelope could you please not Maka chop Deidara." I asked with amusement evident in my voice. The said person looked up and rolled her eyes.

" I couldn't help it, he interrupted your little fun time. You were finally about to get laid!" she cried out in annoyance.

"I just wanted food hmm!" The blonde picked himself up from the floor.

"Then get it yourself you don't need to ask Sphere!" Penelope recalled. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Ok, Ok, I'll make lunch sorry I was slacking off." I walked towards the kitchen. I could feel Itachi glare at the blonde but followed me to the kitchen. I pulled things out for some onigiri and Cucumber sandwiches. Nice and cold for a hot summer day. I was whistling to myself while I sliced up some cucumbers laying out a bunch of slices of bread slabbing on mayo and salt and pepper layering on the cucumbers. I grabbed the rice cooker from the cabinet and measured about two cups of rice placed in about 4 and 1⁄3 cups of water in it, turning it on. "Perfect, now just gotta let that cook and prepare the nori and fillings."

"IS there anything that I can help with?" I heard Itachi speak softly before he wrapped his arms around my waist while I sliced the sandwiches into small triangles. I looked up over my shoulder, his lips meeting mine. I blushed and smiled.

"If you could please get the pitcher of citrus green tea from the fridge that would be amazing plus about 4 glasses. He nodded silently and did what I asked him to do for me. I really do think I am falling deeply and erratically in love with this man. He makes me happy, blush like a little girl, he makes me smile and my heart flutters like the tiny wings of a hummingbird. It almost hurts being away from him. I am just happy knowing he did keep his promise and he came looking for me. I honestly can't wait to go back and see everyone.

"How's things in here?" I saw a female pop her head in the kitchen.

"We are actually almost done. If you could set the table with four plates of Penz that would be a big help!" I said happily a bright smile upon my face as I plate large stacks of the small sandwiches getting them ready to go as the rice cooker dings announcing that it was done. I got a bowl of salted water brine ready and popped open the lid carefully grabbing a handful of rice after dipping my hands in the salted water. Beginning to rotate it, packing it into triangle shapes I carefully maneuvered the hot rice in my small hands making perfect snack size onigiri. Filling some with mayo tuna and others with pickled plums. Finishing them off with strips of toasted nori to complete the onigiri.

Japanese style rice balls(Onigiri) are some of the easiest things to make. All you need is 1-2 cups of cooked rice. About a tablespoon of mirin, 2-3 tablespoons of sugar, and a tablespoon of salt. Mix all the ingredients in the rice and then damp your hands in the salted water and gently press the rice together cupping your hand in a 90 degree angle and rotating with each toss. Stuff it with whatever you like. I always like simple and plain onigiri but I'll eat filled ones as well. I finished with the onigiri and plate them as well, washing my hands from the sticky rice residue. Standing I grab the food filled plated and happily take them to the table nearby. " I hope that you guys are hungry!" I smiled at my family who were sitting with me. I placed the full plates down on the table and sat down myself helping everyone get their own food as Itachi poured everyone some tea.

"My god Sphere you never cease to amaze me with your cooking skills!" Penelope laughed, shoving an onigiri in her mouth. I rolled my eyes laughing while eating a sandwich.

" I just figured this would be something good to eat on a hot day like today." I shrugged listening to the small hand painted glass wind chime chime through the air. I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze flow through the house gently. "So peaceful. But honestly…" I paused and smiled at everyone. " I can't wait to go home. I say we prepare everything and leave tomorrow." I suggested. That seemed to grab everyone's attention and Itachi nodded.

" I think that would be a good idea, we've been here for far too long everyone must be worried about us." He stated and I smiled. It has been almost a week since they've been here. Which means that it's been about 5 months in their world. He's right, it's about time we go home.

"Hell yeah! Finally I get to see the world that you've been able to experience while you were gone!" Penelope said excitedly. She was so full of joy that it made me laugh. I could help the rolls of laughter that came from my body.

"Oh shut up Sphere, you've gotten to go on an adventure now it's high time I get to go!" She said a shit eating grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at my best friend who was sitting across from me. I grabbed an onigiri and took a bite enjoying the subtle flavors of seasoned rice and umeboshi*(Pickled plumb*). I Knew there was a firework show going on this evening.

"Penelope did you get everything ready for this evening?" I questioned my friend. She gave me a grin and nodded.

"Hell yes I did!"

"Good, I can't wait!" The boys looked at us before Deidara decided to inquire what it was we were talking about.

"What do you mean tonight? What are you guys going to do, hmm?" He asked an eyebrow raised as his hair was drawn up into a low messy bun and I chuckled. That was a good look for him since half of it was braided on the side. I wondered if Penelope was trying to get him to look like a viking. Either way it looks good. Drawing my attention back to his question earlier I grinned and then smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough. You have to have patients for my dead Deidara-san!" I was encouraged. He and Itachi both gave me a look even Penelope gave me a "_WTF_" look. I laughed and shook my head sipping my tea enjoying the peacefulness of the household. I was going to make the best of what I have now.

Later that evening when the sun was just about to set I put on some nice jean shorts and a tank top putting my hair up in a bun with a hair stick adorned by a red gem butterfly that dangled almost as if it was flying. "Penz are you ready yet?" I asked as I grabbed the tote bag full of items that we'd need. I walked into the living room and smiled seeing the boys in pure confusion as they were dressed in some jeans and t shirts. Their hair in their signature styles, it was perfect. Penelope walked out with her own jean shorts on and in a light blue tank top. She was grinning and laughing while the boys stood there rather dumb founded.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked. I gave him a closed eyed smile and giggled.

"You'll see when we get there. Now, let's get going!" I grabbed a small blanket shoving it in the tote bag and began walking out of the house. I grabbed Penelope's hand and we walked to the nearby park and set up the tea and blanket sitting down as the sun finally went down. I handed everyone some dango and tea and grins watching the sky. "Tonight is the annual fireworks show in our little odd town. It's to celebrate family and friends. It's a nice get together thing we do every year. Perhaps we can do something like this when we get home!" I laughed explaining and proposing to them.

"This is amazing hmm!" Of course Deidara would be the one to find this the most exciting. I laughed again and took a bite from my dango and giggled. I was having so much fun. I guess this really is the best way to end my life here. I stopped in mid thought and mumbled to myself.

"Damn that was really dark" I giggled and shook my head. This is just the beginning of a new chapter. The fireworks were beautiful shooting in the sky glowing with bright red, blues, greens, purples and pinks. Itachi's face glowed beautifully and all I could do was sit here and smile. I feel like, for the first time in my life, the happiest I can be. Yes, there may have been rough patches in my life but no matter what I always seem to get myself out of these little ruts. "Thank you for everything." I said mostly to myself since no one could really hear me through the fireworks.

When the show was done there was a little festival that was happening in the center of the park. People gather around game stalls and food vendors. We walked around for a while enjoying everything that was happening. People laughing, kids playing, it truly was relaxing. Maybe someday I will have my own kids. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand intertwined in mine. Smiling softly when I looked over to meet eyes with a smiling Itachi.

When it was about 11pm I noticed that everyone was tired and the festival was wearing down. I giggled softly and called out. "Come on guys let's go home and get a little sleep while we can before the big day tomorrow!" I waved at them enjoying the time I got to spend with them. I am a little afraid of what may happen tomorrow, but I know that no matter what happens tomorrow everything will be okay. Grabbing everything and the grilled squid I had bought myself I munched on it while we walked home, walking hand in hand with Itachi.

"You know, you looked beautiful tonight. Especially among the lights" Itachi whispered in my ear. I blushed like a high school girl and smiled softly.

"Thank you" I giggled and dug out my keys when we got to the apartment door. Unlocking it I opened the door and walked in. Setting all the stuff on the nearby counter I stretched and walked to the bedroom. I grabbed a towel and some night clothes walking to the nearby shower and stripped my shirt and pants off leaving me in my undergarments. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped shivering a whisper in my ear.

"You really are beautiful my little Nazo." I guess that's sticking as a nickname. Itachi kissed my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Do you mind if I shower with you? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He tried to reason. I felt my face heat up about 50 shades of red and I hid my face in my hands.

"I-I …Uh …S-sure" I said, feeling even more embarrassed by this notion. I bit my lip shivering slightly when I felt him undo my bra sliding the straps off my shoulder as he placed small kisses on my bare shoulders. I turned on the water and bent over to turn the shower part on. I felt his hands go down my sides sending goosebumps down my body till his hands reached the hem of my panties and he slid them off as well. I took a deep breath and whispered something to myself before turning around facing a shirtless Itachi. His body was beautiful just like his soul. I smiled biting my lip embarrassed but I grabbed the hem of his pants and helped him undo them before pulling them down. I just looked into his coal eyes and smiled softly with nothing but love filled in them.

I turned and hopped into the shower letting the hot water run over my body. I groan in pleasure feeling it release and relax my muscles. I heard Itachi get in with me and I turned around to face him when his lips met mine. Under the water it was hot… to say the least. I pulled away gasping. "W-woah…" I said breathlessly. I looked up at him in admiration. I giggled a little and it left him a little confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked me. I couldn't help it and grabbed the shampoo bottle and smiled.

"Nothing, I just need to wash myself off and perhaps since you got in too, you should also wash yourself." I said pouring about two dime sized drops in my hand beginning to scrub my head. I was happy with myself. Leaning back I rinsed my hair in the water half lidded eyes and semi watching him. However I'll admit that I wouldn't let my eyes wander downwards. I bit my lip and shook my head as I put the conditioner in my hair and then washed my body and I guess Itachi wanted to help since I felt him take the scrubby and begin to help me wash my body. I laughed as it tickled a little and then rinsed myself off. I grabbed it from him, rinsing it before adding more soap and began to clean him. I bite my lip, a nervous habit of mine whenever I'm nervous. I then pushed him under the water kissing him deeply helping him rinse the suds off him. I laughed softly and finished my shower before jumping out listening to him rinse off then turned off the water.

I wrapped my towel around my body and began to dry off, then pulling on my pants and tank top. I stretched and put my hair in a low messy bun off my shoulders. I listened to him put his night pants on and I turned around embracing him. I kissed his cheek and yawned before brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I walked to my bed collapsing feeling exhausted from the day. Twice, we almost had sex twice. I blushed brighter when he climbed into the bed with me. I snuggled close to his side and smiled constantly as I relaxed a little more. Closing my eyes I heard him whisper something to me before I fell asleep and I smiled softly drifting off to a nice peaceful slumber.

"I love you more than anything in the world. My beautiful Sapherya." His arms wrapped tighter around my body as we both fell asleep in each other's arms awaiting the days ahead.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Welcome Home

**Sapherya ~ Pov**

It was about 6:00am in the morning as I wiped away the sleep crust from my eyes feeling exhausted. It was time, I picked up Chaos's cat crate and grabbed a few books that I wanted to take with me in a backpack along with a few of my modern clothes that I know I missed. I left all the technology in my world in my room. It was almost a little sad to see everything stay and to be leaving this place, but I know it's for the best. I looked over to Penelope who looked like a half awake zombie. I handed her some breakfast while we waited for the boys to set up the portal.

"Are you alive?" I asked her a small hint of nervousness in my voice. I watched as she took a bit of the burrito and nodded it took her a full five minutes to finish her food before she was able to actually respond to me.

"Kind of, I'm excited now that we get to be going. Are you ready?" She asked me looking into my eyes, seeing the nerves and hugged me. I embraced her back and shuddered.

"I am but I must say it's leaving me a little sad to see this place for the last time." I said solemnly. She chuckled and pats my head, looking up I shot her a death glare.

"Why the fuck does everyone always want to pat my head I just don't get it." Shaking my head I rolled my eyes finishing my own breakfast.

"Everything is ready hmm." I heard Deidara call from the living room which was cleared out and empty except for a large symbol that was as it seemed drawn in blood on the floor. It was large enough for four people to stand in. I bit my lip feeling hesitant now.

"Don't chicken out, don't chicken out…" I repeated to myself feeling uneasy. I took a deep breath and shuddered when Itachi hugged me from behind whispering in my ear.

"It'll be okay, we will be home soon. Relax my little Nazo." He tried to soothe me. It helped a little bit but only by a fraction.

"Okay, my love." I took a breath and stood in the middle of the circle with all my belongings. I clutched my cat crate tightly and held Penelope's hand as they sliced open our palms releasing the souls that were sealed in the scrolls that they were hiding the entire time. They showed us how to draw the sigil on our own hands and we all shouted simultaneously

"_**Kōtsū-Shudan-No-Jutsu!**_"

I gasped and grabbed my chest feeling it tighten almost as if I was being pulled through a taffy puller. My whole body ached in pain, something that I haven't ever felt in my life, at least not to this extent. I felt everything go black around my vision was gone first then my hearing, taste, followed by smell. The only thing that was left was the ever extenuating pain I felt. It terrified me and I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I'm pretty sure I was crying but I couldn't tell that either. It felt like a millennium that I was in this darkness.

It wasn't until my back hit something hard and jabbed in my back. My senses are slowly coming to. First was feeling, then the ringing in my ears. I felt my arms and I could kind of move feeling someone prop me up against them. I felt the wetness on my cheeks and tasted the metal in my mouth. I guess I bit my tongue or cheek or something. I was in too much pain to tell. It wasn't until a blinding white light clouded my vision and I blinked about a hundred times before I could finally make out a groaning Penelope across from me and a cat crate nearby with constant meowing. I looked up at who was holding me only to see the one person I was in love with.

"Ow… What the fuck?!" I asked him, holding my head pushing myself up even further. I hear the cries of joy from a female I recognized very well. Looking up I was suddenly encased by purple hair and a violet shirt.

"You're back Sapherya you're back!" She cried into my neck holding on to me tightly/ I had to pat her arm coughing slightly.

"K-Konan you're choking me!" I struggled to get out and her grip loosened on me. I leaned back a little to be able to take in her face. Dark circles under her eyes and she looked happy, distraught, and many other emotions all in one. "I missed you too Konan" I hugged her back tightly, well as tightly as I could in my weakened state at that moment.

"H-holy shit face fuck… Sphere we're in the Akatsuki's base…" I heard my idiot friend say gawking at the sights around us. It was true, it looked like we were in the bases' commons room. I suppose you could say it was like their living room. I let my eyes wander around the room seeing many familiar faces including that of the leader who came running in I suppose hearing the commotion. Itachi helped me up since my legs were rather shaky. The first thing I did was walk over to Penelope to make sure she was okay. She looked a little paler than normal.

"You okay? " I questioned her ignoring everything around us just so that I could make sure that she was okay. She looked at me and grinned, rather madly might I add.

"OH HELL FUCK YES THIS IS FUCKING BADASS!" Yeah, she was fine. I shook my head as she jumped up and almost fell over, I suppose getting dizzy. I walked over to my cat carrier and peeked in seeing a rather upset Chaos in there. At least she wasn't hurt. I was glad about that. I opened her crate and she was hesitant smelling the new area before dashing under the couch. I shook my head and grabbed my things before turning to everyone putting them against the wall and slowly got tackled in a large blue hug. I was squeezed lifeless.

Gasping, I felt myself being taken from the large sharks man's arms and Itachi glared at him. Oh geez this was going to be interesting introducing Penelope to all the idiots here.

"Kisame you're going to kill her." Itachi said slowly. I looked up at the shark man who looked a little sheepish. I chuckled and walked over hugging him.

"Miss you too Nii-San. Nice to see you again…" I admitted to him kissing his cheek before walking to stand next to Penelope to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. The only one who didn't seem thrilled about my return would be that money loving asshole. I rolled my eyes and paid more attention to everyone else.

"Welcome home, Sapherya." I heard a deep voice speak to me. I looked towards where it came from and smiled softly at Pein who gave a slight half smile/smirk. I shook my head and smiled before nodding.

"Good to be home." I laughed softly and Penelope looked at me weirdly. She leaned in whispering into my ear.

"Dude were you really that close with everyone?" She asked me with pure curiosity in her eyes. I laughed and gave a sheepish half smile.

"Yeah, you could say that." I smiled and glomped onto her. "We are HOME!" I laughed and said excitedly now that everything is hitting me with full force I began to sob. I couldn't believe that I was back home. This is where I felt like I belonged.

"I know that everyone is happy, but we have a few things we need to finish before we can celebrate. First thing is we need to return the forbidden scroll. Itachi you and Deidara will be the ones in charge of this." Pein said seriously. I blinked and looked at Itachi who stiffened and nodded.

"Yes, leader-sama." I saw him grabbing a few of my things. "Let's put your stuff away." He told me softly. I looked at Pein and brought up a good point.

"Pein, Do you think Penelope could take the room next to mine and Itachi's?" I asked him. He gave my friend a weary look and nodded.

"Very well it wasn't used anyway. Just keep her out of… trouble" He said wearily while I nodded. I grabbed Penelope's hand and handed her bag to her.

"Let's go," I said and rolled my eyes when she waved to everyone before following me. She leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Are they just weary of me or did you give me a bad rep." I rolled my eyes at her.

" They just don't know you . I spoke a little bit about you but it didn't come up very often." I explained to her. She gave me a look before shaking her head.

"Wow, anyway where the fuck are we going?" she asked me and I laughed.

"To our rooms weirdo. Now come on before Itachi gets annoyed at our slacking." I laughed again and smiled at her when we arrived at mine and Itachi's room. I walked in momentarily to put chaos's stuff in there before I bounded over to the room across from ours. Opening it I held my hand inwards gesturing to Penelope to walk in. "Here's where your room is going to be! We can get stuff later to decorate it." I suggested. She looked around amazed at the size, it was spacious and had it's own bathroom.

"Dude this shit is amazing." She said softly and then squealed like a fan girl before jumping on the bed and gasped and curled up in the big comforter. "Dude it is perfect it's like 10000% better than what I had back at that other place." She said as she drifted into dreamland. I guess she was going to take a nap to settle before we went onto more adventures. I shook my head and closed the door walking back to the commons room and smiled seeing Konan petting Chaos.

"I'm so glad to be back," I said sitting down next to her. She looked up and wrapped an arm around me and smiled.

"Me too, it was honestly strange not having you around for so long. I honestly didn't like it very much and Itachi was broken up about it. Hell, even Pein was upset about it." She admitted softly. Her hand gently caressed the cat's fur. I Smiled softly and leaned into her.

"So, Itachi and Deidara will be gone for a little while?" I asked her. She nodded.

"That was part of the deal we made. If we used this scroll we had to return it back to its resting place." She explained. I didn't push her for further details mostly because I really didn't want to hear anymore. I knew it would probably be very dangerous. The one thing I didn't want was for Itachi to be in danger, however with his "_Line of work_" I doubt that would ever be possible for him to avoid. I sighed to myself leaning in to the violet haired woman. To say the least, I was exhausted.

"Thank you guys, for not giving up on me…" I whispered mostly to myself but I knew that she'd hear me.

"Of course, you've become a part of our ever strange family. As I stated before, even Pein was anxiously trying to find a way to bring you home. Not that he'd ever blatantly admit that." She chuckled softly. I chuckled along with her enjoying her company before falling asleep needing a nap.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Chaos Or Crazy?

**Sapherya ~ Pov**

Oh shiznits, this isn't good. I thought to myself when I could smell something burning in the kitchen. This could only mean one thing when there was fire and Penelope tried to cook something she didn't know how to. Getting up I walked to where the kitchen usually is and I tiptoed around a freaking out Tobi and walked into the black smoke filled room and deadpanned. "You've got to be kidding me," I said pinching the bridge of my nose wondering how this woman could make such a mess of things. "Penelope I know you're in here. What on earth were you trying to do? " I heard a cough in the near distance.

"O-oh you know trying to make breakfast but as per usual it didn't go as planned." I saw a woman walk through the smoke. Her strawberry blonde hair is a complete mess, her clothes stained with black char from the apparent fire. I gave her a half hearted pity smile.

"Penz, what have I said about leaving the cooking to me? Are you trying to destroy the place before you've been here a full 24 hours?" I asked her shaking my head, grabbing a rag and began fanning out the place airing he smoke out as it dissipated finally. Walking over to the sink I wet the rag I held in my hand and began scrubbing the blackened cookware she had set a flame. Sheepishly she started to help me tidy up the kitchen.

It took a few hours for us to get the kitchen back to the way it was before. Once we had finished I Stood up wiping the sweat from my brow. I turned and looked at Penelope and smiled "Now since you screwed up the kitchen earlier and I had to help you clean it up, you get to help me cook." I said pulling a few things down and pulled stuff out of the fridge to make a simple egg dish. I instructed Penelope to cut the veggies into small diced sizes.

"Perfect, just keep cutting them like that while I get the other half of this ready." I said and began making a homemade pie crust. Once she was done kneading the dough she pressed it into two pie dishes and baked them partially before pulling the crust out and filling them with an egg and milk mixture and then added the veggies and cheese on top and popped them back into the oven to cook for about an hour. The wonderful smells wafted through the air.

Penelope and I walked to the living room and plopped onto the couch sighing content. I hummed softly to a song that I had remembered. "But I will forgive myself, and start to let it go, accept that who you chose to be, was out of my control, and though it might be hard, to begin again, I'll write myself a brand new story, with a happy end, I survived, so tonight, I am taking back my life, and I'll show you, that I am not nothing." Penelope hear me and softly began to sing with me then she sprang up from the couch and smirks

"KARAOKE!" She yelled and grabbed the remote to their TV and then pouts biting her lip. She grew flustered that they didn't have any of the same music on their TV's and radios that we did in our own world. I laughed and put on a karaoke station and we watched a few videos to grasp their music and nodded and became kind of shocked when we heard some songs that we did recognize. They had different music videos then what we were used to. Like one of them was Blue Bird. Which back in our own world was an opening song to the anime, or Wind one of the endings. I grinned at Penelope and bit my lip before jumping up and began singing along to the song. We both began to dance around having fun. By the end of, I think the 17th song, I heard my timer for food go off. I giggled as Penelope continued to dance. Walking into the kitchen I smiled pulling the quiche out of the oven and then the second one.

"Fuck! That smells good. It's good to have you back Sapherya" I turned around seeing Hidan in the doorway and he pulled out a stack of plates for me. Good he hasn't forgotten I'd not feed him or I'd poison him if he continued to be a dick. Ahh, fun memories. I chuckled to myself.

"Yes, nice to see you too Hidan." I smiled and dished him out some quiche onto a plate and handed it to him. "It's your job to tell people that there's food." He rolled his eyes and walked off, flipping me off as per usual. I rolled my own and grabbed a plate for myself and Penelope. Walking back into the living area I rose a brow to see Penelope sitting on top of Tobi. I couldn't tell if it was Tobi or "Tobi." Either way that man scares the crap out of me, a man who hides behind a mask is always one who you should fear. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Get the hell off Tobi you weirdo" I said and watched her jump up blushing, then eyed the plate of food I had in my hand. Holding it out to her I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. "Eat weirdo" I looked at Tobi who was still on the floor. "There's some in the kitchen," I said wearily. I wonder what "He" thought of us coming back. I wondered if he knew that we knew who he was. Either way I shook my head and began to eat my food when I sat on the couch. I began humming a favorite song of mine. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, donago, daikazoku." I finished my food and felt the nostalgia tears in my eyes. I hadn't even noticed Penelope kneels in front of me snapping her fingers.

"Earth to Sphere, earth to Sphere." I shook my head and looked at her chuckling and froze when a crash could be heard from across the base.

"Shit I think Chaos got into trouble." we both jumped up and jogged into the direction where we heard the crash and yelling. When we got there I saw Sasori holding Chaos in the air with his chakra strings while she meows hysterically. Attempting to get free from the strange man's hold.

"You little pest" He mumbled looking at the feline in the air. He wasn't going to do anything but maybe try and scare it so it wouldn't come in his place any longer.

"Hey! Sasori put her down!" I yelped and he turned, dropping her as Chaos jumped down and landed on her feet and dashed off to who knows where. "What the heck happened?!" I asked Sasori ridiculously.

"She was climbing on my shelves and scratching up my wood as well as my precious art." He said rather annoyed arms crossed. I looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Sasori-no-danna," I said, giving a slight apologetic bow. I didn't know what to do in a situation such as this besides apologize. I mean I've never really had to be in a situation like this. I heard him sigh annoyed but he mutters.

"Whatever brat. Just watch your damn cat" He said annoyed.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that...again" I said once more and then grabbed Penelope's hand before bailing out of his room and headed to her own room. "Oh for the love of all that is holy. Chaos Is going to be the death of me." She said mostly to herself not expecting any response.

"Well, I mean she does live up to her name, that "_You_" named her." Penelope chuckled as she followed me into my room and I plopped on the bed.

"I'm just so tired you know. It's only the afternoon and I already feel like It should be bedtime." I said, still feeling like I've been drained of all energy.

" I can't believe you and Itachi have been sharing a bed this entire time." Penelope stated the most random thing at the moment. I looked up from my position from the bed.

"What the hell Penelope of all things to ask me or state randomly you always find the most interest whenever it comes to me dating someone." I looked at her exasperatedly

"That's because you've NEVER dated anyone or remotely let someone get near you! So of course I'm fascinated by the guy, the guy who we both thought was just an anime character but turned out to be completely real. The one who won your heart and affection. It makes me very, very intrigued and rather happy to see you this happy with a GUY! For real I honestly thought you were a lesbian, or maybe even a celibate monk!" She said in a rush of breath. I just looked at her incredulously. I raised a brow and shook my head at her.

"You truly are a strange person Penz, If you want since Itachi won't be here this evening you can stay in here for the night" I told her patting the bed right next to me. She grins nodding.

"In a way this almost feels like a dream, or a sleepover that we are having inside a dream. Pinch me there's no way this is real." I looked at my skeptical friend and sat up.

"Okay you got it." I said as I pinched her on the arm. She yelped and rubbed her arm looking at me a shit eating grin on her face.

"Holy fuck this is real. I can't believe this!" She was still in excited child mode. I shook my head. I didn't know what I was going to do with her.

" I know honestly it took me a few months to actually get adjusted here. Plus, honestly I was very lonely without you here." I grind smirking darkly at her. " I think we should devote tomorrow to completely pranking the members." I grinned as she mimicked my face.

"Hell to the fuck yes! Like 100 ways to get kicked out of Walmart but 100 ways to prank the Akatsuki! I'm in!" She giggled watching me. I suddenly wondered if this was going to be a bad idea. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower don't touch anything in here or Itachi will kick your ass." I mentioned and grabbed a towel and some clothes to change in after I got out. Walking into the bathroom I saw Itachi's towel and smiled softly. I really couldn't believe that I scored the man of my dreams. All because I became a little kitten. I chuckled to myself as I turned the water on stepping into the shower and enjoyed the feel of the hot water on my sore muscles. I'll definitely admit that the special jutsu they used is not friendly on the body, I thought to myself. As I rubbed my aching muscles.

Getting out, I turned off the water and wrapped the black towel around me and looked at myself in the mirror seeing I had a bruise on my shoulder and sighed. "I must've landed on something." I deducted talking to myself. Getting dressed in some sleep clothes I walked back into the room and walked to Itachi's side of the bed and picked up the book he'd first lent me. It looks like he read it about a hundred times. This made my heart swell with love. He was a hopeless romantic even if he wouldn't admit it. I put the book down and laid down before stretching on the bed groaning. "Gah! I forgot how comfy this bed is!" I exclaimed, happily snuggling up to a pillow of Itachi's and shivered.

"Sapherya, what the fuck" I jumped slightly forgetting Penelope was here. I sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't judge me. I know if you could you'd lay Dei." I teased. She blushed and smacked my arm.

"Oh shut up. That's not true. You know I don't just fuck random guys. Yeah, I mean he's cute but seriously Sphere. We just met and he's like a homicide bomber." She also looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Besides we all know he dies."

"Well, I'll let you know not everything in this dimension is quite the same in the Anime. For one, when I was here the first time, I didn't cause some weird time paradox or time continuum." Chuckling I stretched and stood wondering what the next step would be for us. I stared at my best friend who was next to me. She was still gawking at everything around her. I couldn't blame her again, it was all new to her. I was just as starstruck about this whole place as she was. I smiled softly to my best friend as I got comfortable in the bed. I closed my eyes, a pleasant smile on my face.

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep till I woke up the next morning. I felt a little empty. I think I needed a moment to myself. I slipped out of the bed carefully so not to wake Penelope. Pulling on clothes I slipped from the room quietly, a trick I learned while trying to evade Itachi the first time I was with him. I snuck out of the base easily since I had no chakra in my body. Which was kind of nice when I just wanted to disappear for a minute. I looked at the sky seeing that the sun hadn't quite popped up from the darkness, the sky purple. I looked around the area and headed into a secret place that I had found the first time I was here. No one could find me for the couple of days I had disappeared. Depression is a bitch,trust me I would know. I slowly climbed up the mountain and trekked through the foliage, as I emerged to a small field with a stream and waterfall. I walked towards the bed of water and sat on a stone near the edge and looked into the crystal cool water. I wondered if what I had done was right. Should I be here? I really did want to be happy but, was it really the right thing to be doing. Getting frustrated I covered my face in my hands and began to cry. What am I supposed to be doing? How should I go forward? Do I just keep living life as I would? I mean I won't have a job. I have no identification here. I let memories flow through my mind, dark memories.

"_**Look at what you've become. You'll never amount to anything...You're a bitch who can't do anything but fuck everything up" 16 years old and held up by the hair half conscious. Blood dribbled down her lip. Bruised and bloodied, I looked up at the hazel eyes of the man who was a year younger than I was. A weightlifter, tall and muscular, someone I thought I could trust.**_

"_**I-I don't want to.." I whimpered out. Being pushed down on my knees suddenly unable to breath gagging. I felt the tears falling from my eyes as I couldn't do anything but sit there frozen, crying. Was this my punishment for trying to pursue love? I regret everything that I did. I knew I should've just stuck to my books. **_

_**He pulled away and I gasped for air gaging weakly getting up I couldn't meet his eyes this time. "We're doing it" I felt my body stiffen and I shook my head. **_

"_**N-no!" I said trying to keep him from turning me around. I couldn't do much against him, being thrown around and pushed over I felt the burning pain and I cried silently. I couldn't believe what was happening. I just stood there in this bathroom stall pinned against my will by someone I thought I could trust. I felt my whole world shatter around me. My mind went blank trying to protect myself from it. I didn't make a peep. The tears stopped, my whole face went emotionless. I mentally had to guard myself from everyone. I couldn't let this happen, never, ever again. Once he finished he let me up. **_

"_**Told you, that you'd enjoy yourself." He smirked like a cocky bastard. My face was blank, I didn't say a word I just fixed myself up and walked out. I went to the women's restroom and looked at myself, looking at my disheveled hair in the mirror. I looked at my own eyes dark from pain. I couldn't believe what just happened… No, I didn't believe it. **_

"_**He made me do it…" I said to myself as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I hid in that bathroom crying to myself.**_

_**Days went by, then weeks, I became more closed off to everyone I knew. I started skipping classes I shared with that jerk. I felt myself become even more depressed. I couldn't tell anyone. I laid on my bed sobbing one night, little 16 year old me. I held a razor in my hand making two small but rather deep cuts on my wrist. I tried to hide it but I couldn't. If it wasn't for a friend of mine who I was skyping at the time I honestly don't think I'd be here anymore. That friend who, sadly I don't talk to anymore was the one to contact my therapist for me. My dad was about to go to work, when he saw me crying he almost didn't go. I managed to convince him that I was fine and he needed to go to work, he did, reluctantly, but he went. **_

I sighed softly and looked up at the sky feeling the warm sun that finally decided to show its face. I enjoyed the warmth that this place gave me. I couldn't believe that it's been 5 years since that incident. February 2nd, I remember it vividly because I had dressed up in a cute black and red dress with a little red bow in my hair. I smile sadly at the horrible memory. I couldn't believe that it had already been that long. I chewed my bottom lip. Was something going to go wrong here as well? Was I not allowed to be happy. I've been torn away from happiness many times before. I felt the tears well in my eyes. Itachi better come back to me alive and healthy. I began to grow anxious. I saw that the sun had moved high in the sky. I guess I should start heading back to the base. I couldn't believe it had gotten that late already. I chuckled sadly and shook my head. "Poor Penelope, I need to go make sure no one killed her." I spoke to myself out loud amused by how things had turned out. Maybe, just maybe my life is taking a turn for the better, Maybe, just maybe the bad luck has worn off. I chuckled and walked back side only to hear a female screech plus someone who yelled "Hey don't touch that hmmm!"

Oh no, my luck definitely hasn't gotten better, it's just gotten funnier. I smiled to myself and walked in to go make sure someone didn't die. I knew today was definitely going to be a crazy one.


End file.
